


Figure Skater Time - Assassination on Ice

by Kagami_Sorako



Series: Assassination on Ice [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Class 3-E help him, M/M, Once a member always a member, Victor breaks Yuuris heart, Victor get's the surprise of his life, Yuuri doesn't give up, Yuuri gets some advice, Yuuri is a former assassin, Yuuri is actually a born honeytrap assassin, Yuuri meets Korosensei in a dream, nobody gets killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Sorako/pseuds/Kagami_Sorako
Summary: When Victor breaks Yuuri's heart he couldn't stand up. Broken and without an idea what to do he stumbles over his old equippment from his most interesting school year. His final year at Kunugigaoka junior high school in the assassination classroom with the worlds best teacher and strongest target. In his dream he meets his teacher Korosensei one last time and he gives him the courage to rise once again. Determined to show the world what he is made of he sets out to nurture his blood-lust once more and sharpen his blade. With a little help from his classmates he decides to show the world what he learned in the assassination classroom and how he is ready to graduate from his heartbreak.





	1. Heartbreak and meeting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I never thought I would write this fanfic. It swirled in my brain for days now and wouldn't leave me alone. So I finally sat down and wrote it. We know absolutely nothing of Yuuri's school life and I thought Yuuri was really shy even back then, what would have given him the courage to step out of his comfort zone apart from Victor? Also, you always wondered why Yuuri knows so many kinds of dances? The better the assassin the broader his skillset. So Yuuri having his assassination education gave me a good reason to explain why he seems to know a lot of dances. And his stamina. And a lot of other things. So that came out. I hope you'll like it. =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never thought I would write this fanfic. It swirled in my brain for days now and wouldn't leave me alone. So I finally sat down and wrote it. We know absolutely nothing of Yuuri's school life and I thought Yuuri was really shy even back then, what would have given him the courage to step out of his comfort zone apart from Victor? So that came out. I hope you'll like it.

A broken heart hurts more than any physical wound. Katsuki Yuuri could confirm that. After his Grand Prix win he participated in the nationals and then in the world tournament where he also won, much to his surprise. But to be honest, he would return all his medals if it would mean that Victor would return to him. 

After Grand Prix they were happy and even at nationals. But at world Victor met an old lover of his who broke up with him and left Victor’s love unrequited. These feelings resurfaced and all attempts of Yuuri to keep his fiancé were futile. So Victor broke of the engagement, returned the ring and packed his bags to live with his new (old?) lover. 

Yuuri was left broken.

All his skater friends’ and family’s attempts to cheer him up were futile and now here he was. Lying sobbing on his bed, clutching a forgotten shirt of Victor and not being able to stop the pain of consuming him. His heart felt like being ripped in pieces and trampled on over and over again and it just wouldn’t stop. 

He couldn’t remember when was the last time he moved, just lying in his room where everything reminded him of his ex. Not just his room but everything else, too. The onsen, the rink, every room and even his favourite food reminded him too much of him. He couldn’t remember how often Victor was in his room, sitting on this bed, cuddling, kissing, making love. It hurt. So much. He wanted it to stop.

Yuuri rolled around but forgetting how small his bed was and fell down onto the floor. He actually didn’t really mind, he just curled up again, burying his nose in the fabric. 

The black haired must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up the sun started to sink. He rubbed his eyes and was about to stand up when suddenly something catched his eye. Under his bed was something green.

Curious he stretched his arm and grabbed the object. It appeared to be a green knife, seemingly made out of rubber … strange …

Suddenly Yuuri sat up. What was his anti-sensei knife doing under his bed? Wasn’t it in a box?

The black haired sat down and brushed over the blade. A soft smile appeared on his face. The first one for weeks. A flood of memories flew through his mind and he suddenly had to laugh. How long hadn’t he thought about it all? How could he forget his last year in middle school? His assassination classroom? How could he forget Korosensei? Without him he would have never had the courage to start his figure skater career at all. Where would he be without his beloved yellow teacher?

Abruptly he was struck with need. He still had the yearbook and the life advice books! And he never got to finish these before he went to Detroit and left them behind!

He went to his wardrobe. And there was it. A cardboard hidden from the eye where all his belongings from 3-E were. No one ever found them apparently.

Five minutes later he sat on the floor, his belongings scattered around him. He found his knives with their holders, his guns and still a lot of anti sensei munitions. He never got to fire everything apparently. And was that his old PE uniform? Giggling he stood up and tried them on. Wow. The top was a little short but not much. Just an inch or two. He really didn’t grow much after middle school apparently. He tried the boots on and jumped a little. They still felt very comfortable and Yuuri smiled. Really, he felt like he could jump out of the window and from one roof to the next, planning his next assassination attempt at his teacher. Armed with knives and guns, he wouldn’t make that bad of an assassin though. 

But his beloved sensei said he should pursue his talents and he did. But now here he was. Heartbroken and without a coach, unsure if he should just retire already. 

Yuuri sighed, changed into his pyjamas again and opened the yearbook. Seriously, how thick was it? At least 10 000 pages thick with pictures from just everything. Sports festival, exam times, pictures from them all around the world and even from him taking selfies while he was at the rink! Seriously, this teacher!

Smiling he closed it and opened the other thick book. It was a personalized consultation guidebook for life. In there were tipps for just about everything! Yuuri realized there were even tipps on how to behave in every country because his career would make it possible. And even some on how to maintain skates and costumes and such. 

As the former assassin scrolled through the pages he suddenly got stuck on one special chapter. ‘How to behave when meeting your idol’. Yuuri read through it and laughed. Seriously, he should have just brought this book with him to Detroit. In there stood just about everything. Korosensei knew how big of a fan of Victor Nikiforov he was and put a guidance of several pages to him. It was about ‘how to act when you meet him and he doesn’t recognize you even if you are a competitor’, done that already, Victor didn’t knew him when they first met and mistook him for a fan, ‘how to act when you are drunk’, that was really embarrassing and he couldn’t even remember!, ‘how to act when he was drunk’, ‘how to act when he was too clingy’ and all possible scenarios.

It also had several pages all about Victor’s private behaviour and private life! Really, did Korosensei stalk him? Oh, who was he kidding! Of course he did!

Seriously! He should have brought this book with him, it would have helped so much!

Yuuri suddenly wished to go back in time, to experience this extraordinary year again. He had so much fun and his teacher always gave him advices. He missed him so much. 

And more than ever he wanted advice from him. 

 

A few hours must have passed and he must have fallen asleep again. Because when he woke up he suddenly wasn’t in his room anymore. No, he stood in front of the entrance to the hill where his old classroom was! What? Why? How did he get here?

Almost as if his body moved from itself he walked up the well-known path, stopping every few seconds and admiring the beauty or reminiscing about some events which happened here. 

When he finally arrived at his old classroom he did a double check. Didn’t look his classroom a lot more rundown? Sure, he could remember his classmates writing him that they still did maintenance but to this level that it still looked like almost ten years ago?

By the way, when was the last time he helped? Suddenly a pang of guilt flooded him. Since he moved to Detroit he wasn’t able to have much contact with his old classmates and never really helped around here. Sure, Ritsu kept him updated, but he couldn’t really contact them with all these time differences and after Victor came there just wasn’t any time. He should apologize as soon as possible!

Yuuri came closer and walked around the building and looked through the window of his old classroom when he suddenly froze. His heart started pounding like crazy. No, that wasn’t possible! He was dead! Nagisa killed him, they were all there that night!

But if so, then why? Why was his beloved Korosensei sitting there, controlling and marking papers as if it were the most normal thing to do? There, sitting on the teacher’s desk sat the familiar form of a yellow octopus with his scholar clothes and hat and big necktie and-

_“KOROSENSEI!”_

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from yelling. The head of his teacher turned around and there! There was the familiar grin, those small eyes and tis tentacles. 

The former student jumped through the window and tackled his teacher, sobbing like crazy and didn’t want to let go.

“Ara? Katsuki-kun? Is that you? I thought you went home already. Why are you here? A-And why are your crying?! Please stop! No, my body’ll get wet! Please get down!”

The panicking teacher tried to pull his former student of but Yuuri shook his head and clung that much harder and desperate onto the yellow being.

Finally, Korosensei stilled and let Yuuri sob, realizing that something must be wrong, laying a tentacle on his head and comforting him.

“Yoshi yoshi. Katsuki-kun, regardless of what it may be, I’m more than sure that we can solve this together. Now please calm down.”

After what felt like an eternity Yuuri finally let go and Korosensei offered him a tissue, the black haired blowing his nose and rubbing the last tears of his eyes.

The octopus pulled a chair closer and both sat down.

“Now Katsuki-kun, I have several questions and I’m sure you can answer them.”

Yuuri nodded and Korosensei began. “I saw you leave earlier together with Sugino-kun and Maehara-kun so you can’t be the Katsuki-kun from earlier. I also realized that you look quite older. And you look as if you were crying a lot lately. So maybe explain to your teacher what happened so we can work on this problem together, don’t you think?”

The figure skater laughed. Of course he would wanted to help. “I actually believe this is all a dream my brain fabricated because I read the consultation book and looked through the yearbook before I fell asleep.” Now he looked sadly at his teacher. “Because you don’t exist in my time. You’re…” He hesitated but a nod from Korosensei and he continued. “You’re dead. For almost ten years now.”

Korosensei smiled. “So you were able to kill me after all. Because the earth hasn’t exploded and you are ten years older now. I always knew you were able to do it. You are all splendid assassins after all. About me being a dream, I'll just go with it so no one gets confused. But back to the other problem. I smell tears on you and your eyes are red and you look like you haven’t moved much the last … I’d say at least few weeks. Care to tell why?”

The student looked down, his hands were fisted into his pants. Hard. Suddenly it was impossible to talk to him and look hin in the face. Because what would he think? The person who brought him this far just to disappoint him by failing over and over again? Who isn’t able to stand up because one person destroyed him so much? How can he tell him that he couldn’t look up to him because he was ashamed?

A tentacle caressed his head and Yuuri did look up. 

“Katsuki-kun, it doesn’t matter what it is, I’ll never be disappointed in you. Please talk to me and explain what it is that hurt you so much.”

The student cried again. How much did he miss this comforting touch? How much did he miss his teacher who taught him?

Finally everything spilled out of him, he couldn’t stop. 

He told him how he moved to Detroit after High School to continue his figure Skating career, of his life there, of Celestino and Phichit, how he bombed the Grand Prix finale and how his idol didn’t even recognize him, how he apparently embarrassed himself on the banquet after it and asked Victor to be his coach but couldn’t remember anything, how he bombed the nationals and returned home, the triplets uploading his video of his copy, Victor coming and being his coach, the Grand Prix, the engagement, nationals, worlds, meeting Victors old lover and them breaking up and Victor, Victor Victor.

He started to cry again and Korosensei, who didn’t interrupt him once, just caressed his head again, handing him tissue after tissue.

“It’s okay to cry, Katsuki-kun”, he said, “It is understandable that it hurts and that the pain might be too much right now for you to handle.”

Yuuri looked up and Korosensei continued in a soft voice: “But even if you think that it’ll destroy you and that everything looks dark right now and even if you think or even know that the pain won’t fade, it doesn’t mean you have to give up.”

Korosensei seemed to smile. “You have still a long life in front of you, you are talented and hardworking. Please don’t let this heartbreak be the end of you. Just as this classroom life will continue to deliver you failures. You might fall over and over again and you might want to give up but remember, no one in this classroom ever stopped trying to assassinate me. You might not be able to on the first, tenth, 50th try, but maybe you’ll be able to do it on the 80th or 90th try. And you’ll always learn from the failure before. Take as many successes and seatbacks as possible. What it means to win or to loose, what it means to love and hate. What is strength and weakness. Take it all in and learn from it. And sometimes you have to face a fight and give it your all. Use the experience gained from it and nurture yourself with it. Grow with it and hone your bloodlust. Sharp your blade and use it as much as possible. Katsuki-kun, you are an assassin. And just because he broke your heart doesn’t mean he is able to break your will. Raise again like a Phoenix from his ash and return to the world with more bloodlust and a sharper blade and show them that you are not easy to break.”

Yuuri finally smiled. “Yes, I know. I’ll try my best.”

“That’s what I want to hear!” Korosensei suddenly proclaimed, sounding way more cheerful. “Now let’s stop with the gloomy details and let’s talk about something funny. You told me you got drunk? I think I should all give you a lesson on alcohol and how to be responsible with it but okay. What’s done is done. Tell me more about this drunken night at the banquet.”

Yuuri thought that it might hurt talking about it because they had Victor in it but surprisingly he didn’t feel more than a slight pang and way more of the apparent fun and thus he told his teacher happily about his drunk escapades and the dance offs against Christophe and Yurio. 

Normally he would be really embarrassed about it and even though Korosensei did take notes it wasn’t hard to tell even if he did tease his students a few times.

“I know that I told you that the better the assassin the wider his set of skills but I don’t really know if I should be happy you included pole-dancing in it. But from an assassin point of view it helps a lot with body strength and control. And to be able to do that while you were drunk, you must have used your assassin training here in this classroom to the fullest. Of course the more kinds of dances you know the more it’ll help you. But still.”

His concerned tone still didn’t stop him from writing everything down, his face turning pink and him “Nurufufufu”-ing the whole time. 

“I bet”, the perverted octopus said, “you must be quite the player. I honestly didn’t think that. But from what you told me you’ll turn out to be quite the playboy. Maybe you’ll even rival Maehara-kun. Should I give you the talk? How many people did you bewitch already? Tell me everything.”

“Korosensei!” Yuuri blushed and shouted, “My love live doesn’t have to interest you! Not now not ever! Just stay out of it! I’m not a playboy! I never was and never will!”

But even though Korosensei teased him relentlessly and Yuuri was more exasperated than not he couldn’t help but have fun. The pain in his chest all but forgotten as he reminisced with his teacher and laughed and shouted.

When Yuuri woke up he was in his room, wearing his pyjamas and lying on the floor, his head on an open page from the consultation book. The sun started to rise.

The black haired started to smile which turned out into a full blown laugh. He felt so light suddenly! He was still heartbroken of course but it was as if a veil was lifted and he started to see and feel again. Hope blossomed in his chest and he just felt so much better. 

The skater knew it was a dream but it felt so real and he could remember everything. The words and the touch of Korosensei lingered and determination rose from deep within. 

Yuuri took the anti-sensei knife and nodded to himself.

“You’re right, Korosensei. I will not break down. I’ll take what he gave me and hone my bloodlust. I’ll show him and the whole world what a member from the assassination classroom is capable of and sharpen my blade. I won’t let anything you did for us get to waste.”

With that he stood up and stretched, hearing his bones knack. He must have lied down a lot because his body felt really stiff. So he stretched a little and opened the window, breathing in the fresh morning air. He felt full of resolve.

Suddenly his stomach growled. How long was it since the last time he ate? He couldn’t carry out a mission hungry after all. 

Before he went down he searched for the class picture in the frame he put into the box and put it back onto his desk, suddenly realizing that he never told Victor about his assassination classroom. Oh well. Not that it mattered anymore. 

Yuuri decided to call his former classmates later that day and apologize for not contacting them earlier. He was sure Ritsu could help him. And he also should apologize to his family and friends for being so depressed and holing up in his room for so long

But first he had to eat.

As he closed the door a breeze blew through the window and brought cherry flower petals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> That was the first chapter. I'm not really satisfied with but I didn't know what I could add. You always wonder why Yuuri knows so many kinds of dances? The better the assassin the broader his skillset. So Yuuri having his assassination education gave me a good reason to explain why he seems to know a lot of dances. And his stamina. And a lot of other things. =D  
> I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next.  
> Bye. =D


	2. Revival Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “By the way”, Karma said and Yuuri had suddenly a really bad feeling. Karma had that face again that said that he planned some mischief. “We heard Victor Nikiforov broke up with you and left you for someone else. Want us to take care of him?”
> 
> Suddenly, out of nowhere he had tubes of wasabi and mustard in his hand. Remembering what he did with it to some soldiers and assassins Yuuri shuddered and shook his head. 
> 
> “No! No! Leave him alone!”
> 
> But the mood turned and he just had to look at the faces of his former classmates to see that they all turned into malicious joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm just floored. I never expected this much reaction for the first chapter. And I'm so happy. =D  
> And thanks to you I was struck with inspiration and ended up writing the next chapter which wasn't meant to be written for the next few days. =D  
> So here, have the next one. =D  
> By the way. What's with epsiode 11? I almost cried. -.-  
> What's with all this angst? -.-

When Yuuri walked into the living room and greeted his parents and sister they stared at him as if he were crazy. Well, Yuuri couldn’t really blame them. The last few weeks he walked around as if he were half dead and now they saw their son smiling again.

“Yuuri!”, his mother called, “Are you all right?”

The black haired laughed. “Yeah, I feel great actually. And quite hungry. Can I get something to eat?”

The elder woman ran into the kitchen and brought him a tray of rice, fish and steamed vegetables. He thanked her and dugged in. His family sat down opposite of him and stared. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked and the family hesitated, looking at each other. 

“Well,”, his sister started, “You were a walking zombie just yesterday and now … we are really confused you know? We were really worried.”

“Not that it is a bad thing of course. It’s a good thing that you smile again, just, this came so unexpectedly. Yuuri, darling, is everything alright?” His worried mother asked and the former assassin smiled. 

“You’re right and I want to apologize for that. I really did a number on you and it really wasn’t my intention to hurt you with it. But I promise I’m alright now. I got some advice and … someone … helped me last night and made me realize some things. So, don’t worry about me please. I’m fine.” He assured them. His family still had their doubts but after seeing their sons eyes sparkle with new light they couldn’t say anything.

After Yuuri was done he thanked his parents again for the food and excused himself. He still had some people to call.

In his room he opened his laptop and called for Ritsu. The lila haired 2D girl appeared on his screen and greeted him.

“Katsuki-san, you seem to be better! You seemed so depressed the last few weeks”, she said.

“Yeah, I was pretty down but I’m all better now. Can I ask you for a favour?”

Ritsu smiled. “Of course. What do you need?”

“Can you contact as many members of our classroom as possible? Maybe ask for a video call or something like that. I’d like to talk to them.”

“Consider it done!” Ritsu said and vanished. 

Yuuri sat back and now all he could do was wait. Ritsu was an AI powered machine programmed to kill their teacher without regard to the others so she was really bothersome in the beginning. But after Korosensei did some maintenance she realized that as a member of the class she had to be considerate of all the students and soon became an irreplaceable part of it. After class she went online but still helped everyone when needed.

After a few minutes the screen changed into different little windows with his former classmates in them. Wow, Ritsu was able to contact them all? Impressive.

“Katsuki-kun? Is that you? You haven’t called in ages!” A black haired man said. Isogai-kun.

“Yeah, when was the last time we talked to each other like that?” A blonde. Maehara-kun.

“Are you at home right now?” A girl with dark blond hair. Kurahashi-san.

Everyone started to talk and it became hard to understand so Yuuri said: “Actually, I want to apologize.”

It became quiet. 

“Apologize? What for?” Sugaya-kun asked.

“Yeah, what’s wrong? You look really glum right now.” Black haired Sugino-kun.

The caller explained: “I … I haven’t contacted you since I moved to Detroit and I wanted to apologize for that. I know you all kept in touch with each other but me and took care of our classroom and everything while I did nothing and … I really just wanted to apologize for it. A lot has happened since then and I didn’t talk to you. So … sorry.”

Yuuri bowed and waited. Suddenly everyone started to laugh. The confused ex-student looked up and stared at his former classmates.

“Why are you even apologizing? We know that a lot happened in your life and no one is angry at you. So stop it already!” The ever loud voice of Terasaka sounded through the speakers. 

“He’s right. No one’s angry at you and we all understand that you couldn’t talk to us.” The blue haired Nagisa said. 

Yuuri felt like a huge boulder was lifted of his shoulders. So no one was angry at him. Lucky him.

“By the way”, the voice of Yada-san, “We heard what happened after worlds and we were really worried.”

“She’s right”, former girls class president Kataoka-san said, “Are you okay? I mean, with the break-up and everything.”

Yuuri smiled. “Yeah, it was a really tough time but I really don’t want to think about him right now. I want to start anew after all.”

More girls asked if he was really okay but Yuuri just laughed it off. He really didn’t want to think about Victor right now.

“Right. Katsuki”, Kimura-kun said, “How about we meet up tomorrow at our old classroom. We can talk more there and we could clean up a bit!”

Loud choruses of agreement came after that and shortly after everyone said their goodbyes and went offline.

The black haired sighed in relief. No one held a grudge against him after all. Well, they were class 3-E, he knew their relationship was stronger than that but it was still a relief.

Feeling way better now he changed clothes and made his way to his other friends to apologize. Minako and the Nishigoris were all really shocked when they found a practically new Yuuri in front of them but were all happy about it. Especially Yuuko who asked him who brought him out of his slump. But he couldn’t really tell her that it was his dead octopus teacher. She wouldn’t understand after all. The same for Phichit after he skyped him. Yuuko at least knew of his one year spent as an assassin but he never told anyone else.

In the evening he fell asleep feeling better than in a long time.

The next morning he took the train and walked the mountain to his old classroom, stopping every few moments to look around. Not much had changed after all and secretly he asked himself if there were still a few traps they hid but never found.

Yuuri remembered a lot of assassination attempts or their free-running training, playing cops and robbers with his teachers, the assault on the military to get to Korosensei, the lessons held by their dear teacher … everything.

He missed those times.

When he was at his old classroom he realized that he was the first. No one else was there apparently. So the skater used this time to look around and walk around in his old classroom. He sat down on his place and remembered the yellow octopus teaching.

After a while he heard voices and thus walked out. As he thought, his class was here.

“Guys!” he greeted them and was greeted back just as enthusiastically. 

“So you really came”, greeted a red-haired man. Wow, Karma really grew these last years.

“Haha, yeah, I really wanted to come today”, answered Yuuri and after a little more chatting they started cleaning the old building.

After they were done they sat down in the old classroom and talked. 

“But you really did some numbers, Katsuki” Sugino said and laughed. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, a lot happened this last year. Ritsu kept us updated, y’know? First you bomb everything, then the video and suddenly your life-long idol was your coach. And then it was just one explosion after another. I mean you make it through one competition after another and suddenly kiss in front of everyone and then the engagement and a few months later the break up.”, Maehara explained but got an elbow into the stomach for it from Okano.

“Ow, hey!” He complained but she just glared at him. Together with at least all the other girls and most of the boys.

“Shut up you insensitive prick! Why did you have to say that?” she scolded and the others got right into it.

When they all finally calmed down Maehara turned to Yuuri and sheepishly apologized. But Yuuri just laughed it off.

“It’s okay. Really. You’re right, of course. It still hurts and I still love him. But I can’t just cry forever, right? I mean, what good would it do to me sitting around and crying. I cried enough the last few weeks and I decided that it was enough and that I should go back.”

He looked up with determination in his eyes. “I want to show everyone that they can’t break me that easily. Korosensei said to us after all that we should sometimes just suck it up and say ‘that’s life’. And that’s exactly what I want to do. I want to stand up again and show them what an assassin is capable off.”

They all smiled at that. Of course they remembered their beloved teachers advice. 

“Does that mean you’ll continue to skate?” Hara-san asked and Yuuri nodded. 

“Yeah, I actually thought about skating for at least one more season. And … ” He hesitated. His classmates looked at him confused. “I … actually wanted my theme this year to be about our class.”

Stunned silence.

“What do you mean?” Isogai asked.

The skater explained: “I … I was able to come out of my slumb because of Korosensei and because I remembered our year together and everything. He taught us so much and without him I would have never started to figure skate in competition. So I wanted to dedicate this season to Korosensei and our classroom.”

Silence.

Unsure Yuuri looked up. “Is it a bad idea? I just thought because he did so much for us and … I wanted to thank him. If it’s not okay I’ll choose something else. But I’d really like to do it, so –“

Yuuri wasn’t able to finish his sentence because he was suddenly tackled to the ground by his fellow classmates.

“Of course you should do it!” “It’s a great idea!” “Do it!” was shouted around him and the black haired smiled. Great. They were okay with it.

After everyone calmed down they stared at him expectantly. So Yuuri said: “I still need help with it. I wrote a mail to my old coach yesterday asking if I could come back and he said okay. He was surprised at first but I know Celestino can help me with these programs. I need someone who’ll let me do it like I want to. And I need to name it. I thought about ‘Assassination classroom’ but that would be a bit too much. So I thought I should call my theme this year ‘classroom and bloodlust’. What do you think?”

“We’re all for it!” They said and Yuuri continued. “Then I’ll need music. Because no song would ever fit I wanted to ask you if we could produce a song or two together. Something which represents our year together.” More approval. “And last, I wanted to ask maybe some of you if we could spar together again.”

At that everyone looked confused.

The skater elaborated further. “I want to include some moves from our training in there. Like knife work and stuff. Just so much that it would explain enough what we did.”

“Seems like we’ll be all up for it!” Kurahashi said and everyone cheered!

Yuuri was happy. He has everyone together for is free program. 

“By the way”, Karma said and Yuuri had suddenly a really bad feeling. Karma had that face again that said that he planned some mischief. “We heard Victor Nikiforov broke up with you and left you for someone else. Want us to take care of him?”

Suddenly, out of nowhere he had tubes of wasabi and mustard in his hand. Remembering what he did with it to some soldiers and assassins Yuuri shuddered and shook his head. 

“No! No! Leave him alone!”

But the mood turned and he just had to look at the faces of his former classmates to see that they all turned into malicious joy. 

“He hurt one of us. As assassins we have to do some revenge, don’t you think?” Chiba said and even though he couldn’t see his eyes he knew they were glinting.

Hayami said: “Just perfect. We could use this opportunity to train our shooting skills again. I’m afraid I might get rusty.”

Okuda smiled. “I’m pretty sure I could whip up some chemicals.”

Kaede laughed. “I got really famous recently after a few movies. I could get closer to him and give us a few opportunities.”

Yada contributed: “And Bitch-sensei’s teaching would really help us with getting past bodygards.”

Terasaka cracked his knuckles. “I can rough him up a bit no problem.”

Itona continued. “And I can destroy him on social media. It wouldn’t take long to hack inside all his accounts and do a little chaos.”

This continued and Yuuri broke out in sweat. No, no, no, no! He didn’t want his classmates to ‘take care of him’. He would be traumatized for life! And even though he broke his heart didn’t mean they could break his mind for it. Or hurt him in any other way!

“STOP! STOP!”

Everyone turned around to him. They already started planning!

“Please don’t do anything to him! Stay away from him!” He begged and waved his arms around to make his point clear. Really, anything but that! No one would survive if he’d let class 3-E do what they want.

“Why not?” Kataoka asked, “Don’t you want to get some revenge? He hurt you pretty badly after all. And even though he was your idol, it was still pretty mean.”

Yuuri sighed. He knew they all meant well, but still. “I can’t change his feelings after all. His new lover was first and Victor loved him for far longer than me. I just want to treasure this memories I got with him and let him go.”

Nakamura laughed. “You have always been so soft-hearted. No wonder you don’t want anything happen to him. Even though he definitely deserved it.”

The whole class laughed.

“Okay”, Isogai said, “We won’t do anything to him.” The skater sighed in relief.

“But if you change your mind just call us. I’m pretty sure we could whip up some plans really fast.” Maehara said.

‘I’m definitely not doing that’ Yuuri thought.

After a few hours of more playing around and doing some planning about Yuuris training they called it a day and said their goodbyes.

The next day’s went by in a flash for the skater.

He trained with Okano his free running skills and Isogai and Maehara, the best boys in knife work helped him with their anti-sensei knifes. Sometimes others joined them and Yuuri almost felt like he was a 3-E student again.

And even though he already knew what he wanted to tell in his free program and started to think about it he still didn’t know what to do for his short program. Something was missing!

Surprisingly it was his former English teacher Irina Jelavich, or better known as ‘bitch-sensei’ who brought him the revelation.

He met her two weeks later per coincident while shopping.

“Ara? Katsuki? Is that you?”

Yuuri turned around and there she was. Blond and beautiful as always, dressed in a dress shirt and tight skirt. Wow, she looked really … modest. Different from their school days where she dressed really … liberal. At least in the first term. It changed later but still.

“It’s really you! I haven’t seen you in ages!” She said.

They ended up getting coffee together and now they sat in a café reminiscing and talking about their recent lifes.

“By the way. I heard it. Your break up with this skater. Victor Nikiforov, right?”

Yuuri nodded but didn’t say anything.

“I still remember when you walked up to me one day. All red faced and shy and asking me if I could teach you Russian. It was really cute, you know? It was because of him, right?” She said smiling.

The black haired blushed but laughed. “Was it really so obviously?” 

“Of course. I mean, when someone asked you about him you started to go on and on about that guy. And that look in your eyes. Everyone could see that you had a huge crush on him.”

Now Irina smirked. “Of course, I can’t really blame you. He is really hot after all and graceful and if I can believe those rumours he’s incredible in bed. But what am I saying? You can judge it way better than I, right?”

Now Yuuri looked like a tomato. “Bitch-sensei, can we please not talk about that?”

She laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. I prefer sturdier men with more muscles after all. And not someone like ihm. And while we’re talking about him”, her smirk turned devious, “You want me to take care of him? I have the skills and connections after all.”

Yuuri froze. Then shook his head like crazy. Oh please no. Not her too! 

“No no no! Everything all right! Please don’t do anything to him? Physically or psychologically. The other members already offered and I turned them down! Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I want something to happen to him!”

Bitch-sensei pouted at that. “But he broke your heart! Don’t you feel at least a little resentment? I can just seduce him and be a little rough with him. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it.”

Yuuri sighed. “I really appreciate the offer, really. But I don’t hate him or something like that. I’m just … disappointed. Mostly in myself. That I couldn’t keep him. But I still want his happiness. And if it’s with someone else, I’m okay with it.”

Irina smiled softly. “You were always the most kind-hearted of us all. And even now you continue to be. If he threw you away, then he is nothing but a huge idiot.”

After that they talked and Yuuri explained his current problem to her. “I already have everything for my free program. But I still don’t know what I should do for my short program. It is as if I’m missing something.”

The former teacher looked at him as if she was searching for something.

“Do you remember the civil class war?” She asked.

Of course he remembered it. That was where they fought over if they should save or kill their teacher.

“Yes. I was on the no-kill side. Why?”

She explained: “At the end when Karma and Nagisa where fighting that octopus explained what type of assassins those two where, remember that too?”

The black haired thought for a moment and nodded. “Didn’t he say that Karma-kun was a combat assassin and Nagisa a natural assassin?”

She nodded. “Now, do you remember what type of assassin I was?”

He nodded again. “I remember Karasuma-san saying that you were one of the best honey trap assassins. Seducing his way in and then killing at point blank.”

“100 points.” She confirmed.

The skater was confused. “And what has that to do with my short program?”

She said: “You know, from all my students you had actually the most talent.”

What?

“Are you sure? I mean, I wasn’t the best in your class, the girls especially-“

“I’m not talking about language skills or sweet talking or something like that. I’m talking about something different.”

Yuuri just got more confused.

“You have something all the others lacked and what I had to study really long to get to my level. Something you have naturally. If you would have become an assassin, you’d surpass me without problem. In middle school it was there but you never really nurtured it and just showed in between. Of course it grew in the year but you never seemed to realize it.”

He still didn’t understand.

His teacher explained: “I watched all your programs and kept track what you did and with every program I felt more confirmed. You have natural charm. More than anyone in the class. You have the ability to enchant everyone. An assassin who has mastered the art of seduction. And without even knowing it. I bet someone said it to you once. On the ice you move as if your body produces the music. Audio seduction. It draws in everyone’s gaze. All your competitors pale in comparison to that.”

Yuuri’s heart pounded. He felt as if the answer was on the tip of his tongue.

“You said you wanted the classroom as your theme, right? And that you still don’t know what to do for your short program. Then show them that you are an incomparable assassin.”

Irina looked him in the eye.

“Be an assassin once again. Become the world’s best honey trap assassin, lure them all in and slay them at point blank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I expected because they just kept talking and everyone wanted to say something and thus it was longer than I wanted. >D  
> Keep the comments and kudos up. I'm happy for every one of them. =D  
> Bye =D


	3. Seduction Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Guys? I'm FLOORED!!!!  
> I didn't think I would receice THIS MUCH response from you. =D =D =D  
> And I was SOOOOO happy with every one of them. =D  
> You see, I had an exam today and it didn't went as well as I hoped it would so I was really down. My friend tried to cheer me up by going to the Christmas Market together but I was still sad.  
> But then I read your comments and was sooooooooooooo happy. =D  
> So I thought to myself, 'you already have the next chapters mapped out in your head, so sit your ass down and write a new chapter.' And I did! Granted, I've been sitting here for FIVE HOURS now but the chapter is FINALLY done. =D =D =D  
> And now excuse me while I collapse into bed and sleep for the next 12 hours because I slept like 2 hours today because I did some last minute cramming. =D =D =D  
> So. Have fun. =D

Several weeks have passed and Yuuri was training harder than ever. It was different just doing some jogging and dancing and skating or doing actual assassin training and skating. Every day he collapsed into his bed. But he really had fun. Still, it was hard come up with programs by himself alone. He still had to consider himself, where were his limits, where could he go further, what could he change. It wasn’t as easy as people would like to think. And he wasn’t always alone. 

While he couldn’t return to Detroit because of his class staying in Japan and having to help him, he still had some people who were willing to help them to the best of their abilities. Ritsu for example compared other jumps and came up with many theoretical things on how to improve. His whole class helped him as much as they could with his assassination training and bitch-sensei helped him with his aural seduction.

While he never had any real confidence and was always unsure of himself, Irina never doubted his abilities as honey trap and forced him to learn on how to at least appear more confident.

“Even if you feel like you want to break down you can’t let anyone know that. Part of aural seduction is thinking of himself as beautiful. And on a mission it is important to draw everyone’s gazes at himself. If your victim gets drawn to you it’ll be much easier to get close to him than being the shy wallflower trying to talk to him on the streets. First impression is important. So if you’ll act beautiful, everyone will think you are. And they’ll continue to think like that.” She explained while forcing him to stand upright, putting his chest out and teaching him how to move in a masculine yet feminine way.

Yukimura, or to the class better known as Kayano, taught him how to act. Being an actress herself and being so good at it that she could fool their Korosensei for several months proved her talent. 

“The trick is to imagine who you want to be. Try to feel being the person you want to act and not just imagining what this person might be. Become familiar with it and you’ll be able to act that way naturally.”

Bitch-sensei’s other lessons consisted of her dragging him into multiple bars and giving him the job of trying to seduce several man or dance and try to draw in as much gazes as possible. She was kinda relentless in her own way. 

 

When Yuuri got the message that his music for his free program was almost done and they wanted him to meet up with them he was actually really excited. 

They met at a tone studio not too far away and after some complaining and talking they finally got to record it. After they were done they went out to grab something to eat.

“Hey Katsuki, what do you think of the competition this year? Anyone to look out to?” Sugino asked and the whole class turned to him.

The called thought for a moment. “Well, the top competitors in the last Grand Prix final were Jean-Jeaques Leroy, Otabek Altin, Christoph Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky and Phichit Chulanont. They are all pretty strong. JJ bombed it in the finals though. I think the pressure was getting to him. But that just might make him that much stronger this year. Otabek has a lot of talent and a really unique style and he’s quite young, so I wouldn’t underestimate him either. Chris never won gold but he was almost always on the podium but he is getting old for the sport. What he doesn’t have on stamina however he has on experience. And knowing he won’t last forever I think he’ll try to win gold this time. Yurio, I know him personally and he’s like an angry kitten and really confident. He may not have the experience but he has incredible talent and this year he also has Victor by his side. Phichit-kun is a very close friend of mine and he has incredible talent. I’m sure he’ll get far but he hasn’t many quads on his reservoir.”

“You think those will make it again?” Kimura asked and Yuuri shrugged. “Maybe. The possibility that they’ll make it is pretty high. If they perform like last year or even better I’m really sure we’ll see them in the finals.”

“And you’ll be one of them again!” Yada cheered and the others joined in. 

“We all put our heads together to help you here! So you better win this damn gold medal! As if a 3-E student would let himself be beaten by some unknowing upstarts!” Terasaka called and some laughed. 

“As assassins we should use some dirty tricks, don’t you think? We could slip something in their drinks or manipulate their phones so they’ll sleep in” Karma grinned evilly but Yuuri, Sugino and Okano were fast to interrupt.

“That’s cheating!” Okano said.

“Yeah, where’s the sportsmanship if we don’t play fair?” Sugino butted in.

“And that would be disrespectful to their hard work, you know?” Yuuri concluded.

Karma sighed. “What’s with you, spoiling all my fun. What should I do with my super spices and seasonings when I can’t use them on anyone?” He pouted. 

Nagisa laughed weakly next to him. “Still have these sadistic tendencies. But it’s an official tournament, they’re right, it really wouldn’t be fair to all their hard work.”

The blue haired turned to the skater. “Do you have anything in mind for the program? We now have the song for your free skate and bitch-sensei said you decided on your short program music already. So what about the choreography?”

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. “I’m still unsure because I want to have 2 quads in my short program and 4 in my free. And I wanted to have most of them in the second half because of the points but I still haven’t decided which ones I should put in and what other jumps. I’d like to have several combinations but I also have to look out for spins and step sequences. It’ll all depend on my stamina however. Especially with most of the jumps in the second half.”

Isogai grinned. “What are you talking about? From all boys here you have the most flexibility and balance and always had more stamina than most of us. We’re talking about the boy who planned an assassination on the ice rink after all. That idea was glorious and you as the operator had to be on the ice the whole time. If you can plan and execute that out looking perfectly innocent and inconspicuous around our ever-knowing Mach 20 monster teacher then you can perform that on stage just fine.”

Yuuri smiled shyly. “I never thought the plan would work out so well. And I always thought you could see it right on my face when I was talking and distracting Korosensei.”

“Not at all!” Kayano interjected, “Even I was fooled for some moments. And I was part of the plan!”

Kurahashi laughed. “Yeah, and it was so much fun learning how to skate.”

Nakamura grinned. “I was kinda jealous though. You moved so easily and gracefully on the ice while we stumbled around like idiots in the beginning. It was like watching some prima ballerina on ice with you doing all those spins and steps when you thought no one was looking. It was actually kinda cute. But it was sometimes really not fair with you being all that beautiful on the ice and more often than not looking more feminine and delicate that most of us girls combined. Now that was depressing.”

“She’s right”, Kurahashi said, “And with the way you danced on the last Grand Prix you took it to a whole new level. You looked so feminine but manly at the same time and then you were none of it and just unbelievable beautiful!”

They all agreed and laughed at how red Yuuri had become from all these compliments.

“Ne Katsuki” Karma slung his arm over his shoulder and grinned his ever mischief planning grin, “You sure you don’t wanna cut it off? With the way you move on ice it might be more effective if you would truly turn like that. I could book you a ticket right away.”

“NO! I’m not cutting it! I happen to like it!!!” He shouted.

Nagisa scratched his head and sighed. “Is it just me or does this kinda sound like a déjà vu?”

They all laughed.

“But seriously”, Fuwa said after calming down, “It was really beautiful to watch when you thought no one was watching you. You always stopped when you felt eyes on you though."

“And then we had people like Terasaka”, Itona butted it, “Who looked like complete morons scrambling and stumbling and tripping and then falling on their faces like some demented monkey.”

“HEY!”

They laughed again and as the evening went on more memories where remembered until they finally called it a day and went their separate ways.

 

Choreographing the programs weren’t as tough as he first thought. Dancing and feeling it was a completely different level however. While he didn’t have a problem with the free considering everything he had to do was remembering their time together in the classroom he had incredible problems playing the honey trap assassin trying to kill his victim. 

It was different from his Eros program where all he had to do was playing the woman and seducing the man or trying to capture all of Victor’s attention. No, this was different. While he could freely play the seductress and falling in love or discarding the man away, he could not so easily play the killer. Because while he had to be seductive, he also had to be distant and under no circumstances was he allowed to get attached to his victim, especially considering that he had to kill him in the end. So he had to not just be sexy and seductive but also cold and ruthless, pouring bloodlust in his performance, especially at the end when he was to kill his victim. Doing it right when the exhaustion was at its peak was extremely taxing and he sometimes could barely stand up after running it through. 

Bitch-sensei however, who helped him with it, was relentless and let him do it over and over again. 

“Katsuki! Remember! He has to realize that you are a killer and about to kill him in the end. You have to look at him with cold and emotionless eyes, smile and pull the trigger. You were always better at knife work though so maybe imagine slashing his throat. But remember, you are a killer. All your feelings and love and affection were all played. And you have to make it clear to him. Let him shudder seeing you like this, let chills run down his spine while you raise his chin with your blade and search eye contact with him in his last moments and letting your bloodlust roam freely so he can see you for who you are. Show him that you were always the one in control!”

The black haired skated and skated until he could barely feel his feeds anymore with how swollen they became and he refused to give up.

 

When Yuuri packed his bags once again for Detroit it wasn’t just his family, the Nishigori’s and Minako-Sensei who came to the airport with him to say their good-byes. When they arrived there they were greeted with all of class 3-E standing and waving.

“We came to say good-bye to you” The former class president said and Yuuri laughed. Of course they would do that.

“Stay in touch this time, okay?” Kataoka said and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“We all worked together on your program so we’ll always be on your side.” Okuda said and smiled up at him.

“Yeah, this is a class 3-E project and we started it together. That means we’re all fighting together. Just like old times.” Okano grinned.

“So don’t you dare mess this up! Go and slay those stuck up skaters!” Maehara shouted and ruffled his hair.

Everyone said their good-byes and clapped him one last time on the shoulder before he left for the check-in.

 

Detroit wasn’t all that different than the last time he was there. Phichit also returned to Detroit with him and they once again were roommates. Just like old times. 

They spent talking a lot, especially about Victor and how Yuuri felt about him now but the Japanese really felt better and so they soon stopped talking about him. 

Training was hard once again and Celestino was more than shocked when he saw with what Yuuri wanted to compete.

“Yuuri, are you really sure you can do this? This doesn’t look easy at all and even though I know you have great stamina this’ll exhaust you to no end. Maybe lower the difficulties of the jumps a bit. Because that really is much.”

But the former assassin refused to give in and finally his coach gave up.

So the time until the next Grand Prix flew by like a blur consisting of waking up and free running through the city, eat, training at the ice rink, eat, working part-time, free running again and some drills consisting of knife work and martial art stands, eat, rinse and repeat.

 

Irony had it that Yuuri’s first tournament was the second event the Rostelecom Cup in Russia where he had to compete against his friend Phichit, Christoph, Leo de la Iglesia, Otabek Altin and Yurio, while his second tournament would be the fourth tournament Skate America where he would compete against Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino, Jean-Jaques Leroy, Guang-Hong Ji and Yurio again.

Fate must really hate him. Does that mean he had to compete against Yurio and Victor twice? Well, that’s going to be really funny.

Yuuri was actually quite depressed when they landed in Russia. Until he could hear a happy voice calling him. Confused he looked up and wow, was that bitch-sensei waving at him?

“Katsuki! There you are! I was waiting for you!” She shouted and came closer.

“Bitch-sensei? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Turkey, doing some secret mission!”

“I’m already done” She answered and winked. “And I asked my dear husband to give me some time off because I want to come and cheer you on. He agreed.”

“Really? Karasuma-san did? Wow.”

“That’s not all” She continued, “He’ll be joining 3-E at their own public viewing in their old classroom.”

“He really doesn’t have to do that. I always thought he isn’t interested in figure skating.”

“What are you saying you dummy? One of his students is giving his best. Of course he’s going to watch. We’re all cheering you on, y’know?”

Yuuri smiled. Of course they would do that.

Celestino cleared his throat and the Japanese jumped, apologizing and introducing them to each other.

“She’s my former English teacher in junior high school and she helped me a lot with my programs. Without her I wouldn’t have been able to do it” Yuuri explained and Celestino smiled. 

“Thanks for helping Yuuri out. I barely had to do anything with his programs because they were already at such an high level.”

“No no, it was my pleasure. He was always my student with the most talent and I couldn’t resist helping out a bit more. But I really didn’t do much. He was the one who put everything in it, not me.”

After some more pleasantries and small talk they went to their hotel. When the two skaters settled in their room Phichit asked: “Yuuri, was that really your former teacher? She’s hot!”

The Japanese laughed. “Right? But to us all she was more like an older sister or something like that. She really helped with languages and without her I wouldn’t have been able to speak English so well.”

“That’s right”, the Thai said, “ever since I met you your English was incredible. Your accent was barely there. All thanks to her?” 

Yuuri nodded. 

“She was really strict about the whole accent thing and hammered all the basics in on us.”

Phichit smiled. “How come you never told me about her? She seems incredible and even though you told me a lot about your high school life and childhood I barely know anything about you in middle school.”

Yuuri stiffened. “I don’t know if I can talk about it” he said and looked away guiltily.

The Thai looked long at him and then nodded. “Okay. If you’re ready to tell me, I’m here.” Yuuri smiled gratefully.

 

The day of the events came and Phichit and Yuuri helped each other into their outfits, hair and make-up.

Yuuri’s short program outfit consisted of simple black slacks and a close-fitting, look through long shirt in winding optic, black at the bottom and getting brighter on the way up until it was middle grey on his shoulders, decorated with rhine stones in an elegant henna muster design.

Arriving at the arena had Yuuri blinking however. There stood bitch-sensei with Celestino, talking. 

“Bitch-sensei! Who let you in here?”

She smiled secretly at him. “I have my resources. For my whole stay I have a pass to all places you skaters and coaches can go. So I’ll be your moral support here.”

Then she looked at his outfit and whistled. “Great choice. You look really good in it. The girls helped?”

The skater chuckled. “Yes. The girls sat together for a whole day to decide for my outfits and Sugaya-kun put the henna muster on it.”

Shortly after they drew their numbers they were ushered backstage and the time for interviews and reporters came. While the former assassin tried to avoid as many as possible he was still hunted down by a few.

“How are you feeling right now?” “Do you feel fit enough to compete against Russia’s favourite?” “How do you feel about competing against your ex-fiancé’s new protégé?” “How come you broke up?” “Did something happen between you?” “Did someone cheat on the other?”

Yuuri tried to keep the questions to skating only but they got always more personally until Celestino cut them off and lead him to a quiet corner. The Japanese breathed with relief.

“Thanks Celestino. I wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t save me” he thanked the man and smiled.

“Anytime. But seriously, those reporters are always like that. Always digging stuff like that out. They’re really a pest sometimes.”

He looked down on his protégé in concern. “You alright?” The skater nodded. “Then can I leave you alone for a bit? I have to search for Phichit and hope those monsters didn’t eat him.”

Yuuri nodded again and after one last concerned look Celestino left.

The former assassin reached inside his jacket and wrapped his hand around his anti-sensei knife without pulling it out. Nowadays he always had it with him as a reminder of his strong teacher and for everything he stood for and taught them and as a lucky charm. It was the same knife he found under his bed which pulled him out of his slump and having it with him and touching it really helped him to focus and calm down. Not that anyone knew. 

When he stepped out of his hiding corner however he suddenly collided with something. Which reached out to steady him so he couldn’t fall on the floor.

Yuuri apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you he … re”

Dark brown eyes met blue ones which reminded him of clear lakes and the sky. Short grey hair fell over one eye and suited a perfectly handsome face. A slender yet muscular body attached to two strong arms hidden beneath a neat-pressed grey suit.

“V-Victor …”

Oh great, now of all times he had to run into his ex-fiancé. Seriously, how cliché was that? Korosensei would have had a field day with him. Luck? What was that?

“Y-Yuuri.” 

For a moment the black haired thought he saw something akin to longing in those eyes but as soon as he blinked again it was gone. Covered with a blank expression. Huh. Must have been his imagination. 

Suddenly, as if he was burned, Victor let go of the former assassin and took a step back. “Sorry, I didn’t saw you.”

“No no, it’s okay, was my fault, really.”

Awkward silence planted over them, trying to avoid each other’s eyes and not knowing what to say. But what were you supposed to say to a guy who broke your heart, left you for someone else and who was now the coach of one of his rivals?

“You look good.” Victor said and Yuuri looked up. What?

His confusion must have shown because the Russian elaborated: “I mean, you don’t really look down or sad or … you know.”

What? 

Yuuri didn’t know why but he was suddenly really angry. If he wouldn’t know this would get him into a lot of problems he would have punched the man right in front of him. 

What did that mean? Did Victor want to see him heartbroken or sad so that he can stroke his ego with it that the shy Japanese fling was so gone over him that he still couldn’t get over him? If yes then he was in for a fat surprise!

“I don’t know what you mean but if you think I would still be affected by you then you better watch out! Because I’m already over you and move on and I’ll wipe that stupid smirk off your face! I don’t need you to be strong! I’m all okay by myself! So don’t stroke your ego with it that you got me wrapped around your little finger and could play me until you were tired of me. I’ll never fall for you again and you are already dead to me!”

With these words he walked away not even once looking back. If he had he would have seen Victor’s face crumbling down, hurt and longing clearly on his face while his eyes shone with desperation and love. If Yuuri would have turned around he would have seen the picture of a broken man just for a moment. But because he didn’t he never saw the man behind the mask.

 

Shortly after Yuuri left Victor behind he ran into Yurio. 

“It’s nice to see you again” Yuuri greeted as calmly as possible and tried to smile. It felt more like a grimace.

Yurio looked at him and sighed. “Yeah, you too, kinda.” He seemed to hesitate and then asked: “Have you seen Victor?”

The black haired could feel something in his chest twitching hard but he ignored it. “Yeah. He’s just down the hall”, he answered as calmly as possible. 

Yurio nodded, muttered an almost inaudible “Thanks” and walked past him. Then he stopped, hesitated again and turned his head. “I’m sorry about the break up. But that doesn’t mean I’m going easy on you. I’ll beat you and get that gold medal, got it?”

Yuuri smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said and walked away.

The Japanese found Phichit a few minutes later, looking at his phone and talking excitedly with Leo and Chris who laughed over what he said.

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri called and his friend looked up, smiling brightly. 

“Yuuri!” Chris called out and slung a friendly arm around him. “Haven’t heard from you in a while. How have you been? Seriously, you shouldn’t just vanish like that, I was worried! I know many things from which I know they would have cheered you up.” He winked and the black haired laughed, freeing himself from the arm.

“Thanks, but I got back on track by myself just fine. How are you by the way?” He greeted back.

The Swiss grinned. “I’m fine, really. Had a great time at home and back from vacation with more power than ever. I’m sure this’ll be my season.”

“Wait a minute! Your season?” Phichit chirmed in, “You mean mine, right?”

“No no, you both got it wrong” Leo butted in, “This will be mine. I’m gonna win, no prop!”

“Excuse me” Chris seemed mildly offended, “I’m pretty sure none of you could beat anyway.”

Before anyone could say anything Yuuri laughed. 

“I’m really sorry”, he said, getting the attention of all three, “I think you are all wrong. Because I’ll make sure to win with everything I got. I promised after all. And I really really don’t like breaking promises, you know?”

They all laughed and fooled around a bit more because they were called by their coaches to get ready for the six minutes warm up. So they stretched a little and helped each other out before entering the rink.

Yuuri could see Yurio joining Otabek as soon as he spotted him, looking really happy and talking in rapid sentences to the Kazakhstan and him replying in short sentences or nodding with a small smile on his face.

Leo and Chris were also talking and Chris nudged the other gently in the shoulder.

Yuuri searched for his friend and soon joined him. 

Phichit looked at him in concern and then behind his shoulder. The Japanese skater knew at whom he looked without asking. 

“You okay?” he asked and Yuuri nodded. “I don’t wanna talk about him.” He said shortly.

When the warm-up was over Leo was left on the ice and the first group stayed and the second went back. Yuuri was the 5th to perform so he followed his friend who was 4th. Just as he entered back-stage his phone chimed and he took it out to look at it, smiling bridely while doing so. 

It was a picture of the whole class 3-E, sitting in their former seats, a huge “GO FOR THE KILL, KATSUKI!!!” was written on the backboard, everyone smiling, throwing their arms up in the air or posing. Under it Ritsu wrote “We organized a huge whiteboard and a beamer and will be watching your skate on it.”

Yuuri chuckled. Of course they would want to see this. They never got to see his short program so they would be curious.

He didn’t reply however and decided to focus now. Leo went first, he was good, really, way better than last year. A solid 88.44 for it.  
Next was Chris who … made everyone uncomfortable again, but from an unbiased point of view he was really good. 89.77.  
Yurio entered the ice and did a great performance. It was fascinating to watch him moving fluidly and with such beauty. A solid and well deserved. 101.32.

It was time for the second group. Yuuri wished his friend the best of luck and patted him on the back. Phichit smiled gratefully and went onto the ice. Celestino spoke something to him and then the Thai started. An enthusiastic and beautiful performance with just one jump flubbed. But otherwise great. 89.55.

Now it was Yuuri’s time. He breathed in deeply and gave his jacket to bitch-sensei. She smiled encouragingly at him.

“Don’t worry. You’ll do great!” Yuuri offered a weak smile in return. His heart pounded. He was really starting to get nervous. 

“Katsuki, the others called me and asked me to wish you good luck for them. Everyone’s cheering you on. Even Karasuma’s there and watching you. We’re all standing behind you, okay?” He nodded.

Irina looked at him for one more moment and her voice got serious. “Katsuki. Remember. When you enter the ice, you’re not a skater anymore. You’re the best honey trap assassin and you are doing a mission. To complete it you must become the most enthralling person out there, understand? Forget everything else, just remember the mission. Draw him closer and then kill him. Make everyone believe you are the best out there.”

He looked his teacher in the eye, seeing her trust and nodded. She smiled.

“Good luck!”

Yuuri skated away from her into the middle of the rink and closed his eyes. Focus. The music started.

 

_(AN: Music is ‘Crazy in Love’ by Sofia Karlberg)_

_Yuuri wasn’t on the rink anymore. He entered the Club his victim visited frequently. The assassin had every part of the building mapped in his head. Knew every room, window, door. And he spent days watching his job and his habits. He knew how to do it._

_As he entered the club he made sure to see him and saw the bodyguards around his prey. Time for his little play._

_Confidently he walked up to the bar, ordering a drink, sitting elegantly on his chair, playing with the straw, drawing attention from everyone. Even his victim. Perfect. He smiled at him and flirted with his body. Nothing extreme, something subtle. He answered, grinned and came closer. Yuuri drew him in for conversation and after a while he knew he had him. Almost. But there still was something missing._

_So he stood up, entered the dance floor, held contact with his victim, one last flirting smirk and then closed his eyes. He let his body speak._

“A-A triple axel. Very clean this one.” 

Since the music started and Yuuri started to dance the whole stadium was quiet. The only thing you could here was the music and Yuuri skating. He moved in seductive moves, but never too much, just so that it still seemed nothing but a simple flirt, beautifully enchanting everyone. As he continued the moves got more demanding but oh so delicious and no one could look away, enthralling the entire audience that couldn’t utter a single sound. Everyone was drawn to him. 

“Continued from a combination spin. Very beautiful to look at.”

“Now a wonderful step sequence.”

No one moved a muscle. They were not able to because Yuuri didn’t allow it. He was the one in control, having everyone there where he wanted them, controlling but in a way that they wanted to be controlled.

“We now enter the second half of the program.”

“The first quad is … a quad toe loop, followed by a triple toe loop!”

Yuuri managed the quad but just as he was about to jump he realized something went wrong.

“Oh, he over rotated that one.”

The spell seemed to be broken after that but just for a moment. Yuuri caught himself again and drew everyone into his sphere of control once again. No one could escape. No one wanted to escape. Everyone was submitted to him out of his own free will. He could do to them what he wanted. Everything was under his complete control. 

_Yuuri did it. He seduced his prey and got past his bodyguards. The victim brought him now to his room, closed the door and dropped to his knees, worshipping every part of his body he was allowed to touch._

_“What do you want me to do to you?” Yuuri asked in a hushed, rough but at the same time velvet voice._

_“Everything” his victim answered, looking at him with gleaming eyes full of lust und devotion._

_“Everything?” Yuuri asked once again and the prey nodded eagerly. He smirked. Dangerous. Delicious._

_“Even if I were to punish you?” The assassins eyes glinted._

_“Yes … please …” the victim breathed, voice and control gone of lust._

_The black haired smirked and stepped back, his offering falling onto in hands and knees trying to follow him._

_Yuuri went down to his knees, still smirking, putting a finger under his victim’s chin, lifting it up so he could look him in the eye._

_“You were a really really naughty boy. And I have to punish you.”_

The atmosphere changed. Suddenly Yuuri wasn’t just seductive, no, he was dangerous! Everyone shuddered and some widened their eyes in fear, but no one was able to utter a sound. No one could escape. They were still enthralled, still prisoner to the spell the skater himself uttered. Even if they tried with all their might, they couldn’t get away from him.

“A camel spin, now into another step sequence.”

_“I’m going to punish you for being such a bad boy.” Yuuri purred, smiled and drew a blade._

_The fear was now visible on his victims’ eyes but he was frozen in fear. Laboured breaths came out and he couldn’t move a muscle._

_Yuuri knew he had to handle fast before he could scream. So he drowned the man before him in his bloodlust, rendering him speechless, knife glinting._

_“Farewell.”_

The stadium couldn’t utter a word. Yuuri released his bloodlust, still dancing the dance of seduction and death, playing with everyone, drawing them close but scaring them just as much.

“A-As his final jump. Quad salchow. Double toe loop.”

_Red dyed his blade._

 

Yuuri ended his performance and the stadium was silent. Still in schock. Then suddenly a deafening applause followed, everyone was clapping and cheering.

“A-An unbelievable performance from Katsuki Yuuri!”

More cheering.

“Unbelievable! This is a whole new level than last year! This is a whole new birth for Katsuki Yuuri!”

The skater bowed, waved and skated back to the side where his teacher was waiting for him. When he arrived she threw her arms around him and hugged him in pride.

“Yuuri! You were wonderful! Absolute amazing! Great! There are no other words for it!”

She looked him in the eyes with a smile. “You were the best honey trap assassin the world ever saw! That was so beautiful. No one can doubt you now.”

His former English teacher ushered him to the kiss and cry where they waited for Yuuri’s final score, hugging an onigiri plushi, suddenly very nervous.

“Everything’s going to be alright” Irina calmed him down and grinned. “You were the best out of everyone here. No one captured the audience like you did.”

Yuuri smiled weakly at her. Then his score was announced.

110.89  
.  
.  
.  
_110.89_  
.  
.  
.  
_110.89!!!!_

A new personal best!!!

Yuuri threw his arms around his teacher, hugging her with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you so much!” he said and she hugged back.

“Of course! I’m your teacher after all.”

 

Otabek ended his short program with a 90.21, earning him a 3rd place.

So the following order was:

6\. Leo de la Iglesia: 88.44  
5\. Phichit Chulanont: 89.55  
4\. Christoph Giacometti: 89.77  
3\. Otabek Altin: 90.21  
2\. Yuri Plisetsky: 101.32  
1\. Yuuri Katsuki: 110.89

 

“YUUUURIIII!!!!!”

Yuuri could barely brave himself when he was tackled by his friend who seemed to want to hug him to death.

“Phichit, I – I can’t breathe!”

The Thai finally released his friend and laughed.

“You were wonderful out there! What the hell happened? I didn’t even recognize you! And what did you do? That was incredible!” He shouted his best friend and shook him.

Finally Celestino released Yuuri out of his friends grip. “Let him live! He still has to skate tomorrow.” He said good-naturally and grinned. Then he turned to Yuuri.

“But wow. You really did a number back there. I didn’t even know you could do that. Where and when did you learn that? That was really out of the world.”

The Japanese smiled sheepishly. “I-I don’t know. I just did and then I was there and … well … it happened.”

The Italian just laughed and clapped his shoulder. “Keep it up like that and you’ll win this easily.”

Yuuri smiled.

Suddenly an arm slung around his shoulders. Chris. He smiled at him with glinting eyes. Leo waved from next to him.

“Wow. Yuuri, you floored us all. I always knew you had Eros in you, but that. That out there? That was out of the world. I didn’t even know you could do that. I bet you left the eyes with a lot of people spouting some hard ones.”

Suddenly his eyes gleamed and he leaned closer and whispered into his ear: “I wouldn’t mind throwing myself into there. If you’re willing that is.”

Yuuri went red until he looked like a tomato, freed himself from Chris a fast as he could and screamed a scandalized: “CHRIS!” But the Swiss just laughed. “Hey, you can’t blame me. It was really hot, you know?”

The Japanese buried his face into his hands and groaned. Everyone laughed.

Being distracted by his skater friends like that Yuuri didn’t saw Victor stealing glances at him. His nails burying into his fist so hard turning his knuckles white and nails leaving marks even though his hands were hidden inside brown leather gloves. The Japanese didn’t saw the closed coat to hide how much his performance affected him, face flushed but forcibly trying to return to a more normal colour, breathing ragged, himself trying to calm it down. Pupils wide blown, dark and misty with lust, heart beating so fast and loud he feared it might explode at any minute. 

No, Yuuri didn’t saw how Victor looked at him on those few glances he allowed himself to sneak on the Japanese. The look of pure lust mixed with longing and despair. Eyes full of agony and grief, with pain and sorrow and filled with so much love. Eyes that spoke of heartache and misery but also closed with resignation and painful acceptance.

Victor allowed himself one last shy look at the alluring Japanese before finally walking away, trying to calm himself down before reuniting with his protégé, Yakov and Lilia.

 

“You were absolutely incredible!!!” “Stunning!!!” “Unbelievable!!!!” “Beautiful!!!!” “Sex on ice!” 

His classmates shouted at him and Yuuri laughed. Phichit was showering so Yuuri decided to make a quick call to his classmates. And it seemed that they didn’t care that it was very late because they were still shouting and celebrating.

“You were like a completely different person out there!”

Yuuri laughed. He could see everyone more or less because the persons phone was attached to a selfie stick so everyone could see him.

“Thanks guys. This really means a lot.” He smiled. “I don’t really know what happened. It was like I slipped into a different world and role for a moment. It was incredible.”

Karasuma appeared on the screen. A middle-aged and well build Japanese man with a normally stern look on his face. But today he smiled and his eyes glinted with pride. “You were magnifying and everyone could feel your seduction and bloodlust. Today you were a first class assassin.”

Loud cheers from everyone.

Yuuri smiled and continued to talk to them for a while before they ended the call.

Phichit came out of the shower, Yuuri went and without much talking they went to bed. They still had a free skate after all. 

The black-haired laid in his bed and smiled happily. Sure, he was still nervous about tomorrow but he knew that he wasn’t fighting alone. 

He grabbed the anti-sensei knife he hid under his pillow and held it close to his chest. Hoping that he did his late teacher proud.

‘Tomorrow’, he thought before he went to sleep, ‘tomorrow, Korosensei, please watch me. Because the skate tomorrow is just for you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ... I actually planned and making it shorter .... like half of it ... and I actually wanted to wrap the Rostelecom Cup up with this chapter but it was sooo long ... so I decided to split it into 2 parts.  
> Yeah. Now I'm dead.  
> And you know what I thought while I was writing Yuuri's short programm? I was like: 'WTF are you even writing? This sounds horrible! No one will find this good! You're so what not portraying the mood right. Everyone will hate it!'  
> So I wanted to edit it but I don't really know how to write it better because I'm not that good of an author and that is the best I can do. So sorry. -.-  
> By the way, for everyone reading this until the end. I have a question. I actually wanted the event up and then make the next chapter out of Victor POV. Now that I split it p I'm a little unsure.  
> So your thoughts. Continue Event and the chapter after that Victos POV or first Victor POV and then Free Skate?  
> And I actually don't think I'll be able to keep up this chapter lenght. So don't expect them to always be this long. =D  
> And sorry about the AN, but I thought if I write that in my long as fuck chapter notes no one will read it and get into the mood like I wanted ... not that I succeded anyway ...  
> So am I finally allowed to collapse into my bed? I'll have another exam on monday so don't exppect updates until next week. ^_^"  
> University is hard after all. -.-  
> And remember. Comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye =D


	4. Memory Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ... just wow ...  
> Last chapter I said I was floored with your enthusiasm and comments on this fic but forget that. NOW I'm floored. I never expected this much response from you guys. And I'm sooo happy. =D  
> Today I had an exam and it went terrible. -.-  
> I hate professors who say you don't need that and then exactly that is in the exam. -.-  
> So imagine my mood when I returned home. =D  
> Your response lifted my mood and I was able to write. =D  
> But on the other hand I'm worried because I really don't have the self-confidence in my work and am constantly afraid to dissapoint you. -.-  
> For example I'm not really satisfied with this chapter because it just doesn't feel like I imagined it to be. -.-  
> Maybe it's my tired brain but I still am kinda dissapointed in myself. -.-  
> But I still hope you have fun with it. =D  
> Oh, and I'm very sorry for all the possible spoilers but I planned the free program days ago like that and I needed all that. ^_^"  
> I hope no one's angry at me. -.-  
> And I apologize beforehand for any mistakes because I wrote this on 3,5 hours of sleep after an all nighter studying. -.-

_Yuuri had always problems with making friends. His only friends were Yuuko and Nishigori with whom he had skating lessons. So he was really sad when his parents enrolled him in Kunugigaoka junior high school. But Yuuko assured him that he would probably find new friends fast enough. Being who he was he believed her._

_But Kunugigaoka was different than he thought. Not only was everyone focused on grades but everyone seemed to be too focused on bullying than to speak to him. Being the shy kid he was, he decided it was best to just fade into the background. And his first year was okay like that. He still didn’t have any friends there but no one seemed to bother with him, too focused on not failing grades and falling into the E class, the class where the worst students were send and who were the ones whom everyone picked upon – even the teachers. Him having average grades saved him._

_In his second year however it all changed. Someone found out about him dancing ballet and loving figure skating and spread it around class. Suddenly he wasn’t invisible anymore. Even though he wasn’t even an E class student he was picked upon._

_They sneered at him, calling him names, destroying his desk, tormenting him. “Faggot” they would call him, “girly” they would describe him. Ballet and figure skating was for girls, what was he even doing?_

_Minako-sensei’s studio wasn’t his save heaven anymore, it became a reminder. Ice castle wasn’t his salvation, it was his curse. He stopped visiting. Stopped dancing in hopes of his tormentor stopping. But they never did._

_School became his own personal living hell and he just couldn’t concentrate. His grades started dropping and by the end of his second year he became the letter that he was to go to E-class his next year. His parents asked him what happened but Yuuri never said anything. As if anyone would ever care about a looser like him._

_Third year started with in intern. Yukimura-sensei was nice and patient but everyone in this excluded classroom had already given up hope. They were the bottom of society, no one cared about them. Why would they give some effort if they would lose anyway?_

_Then the moon got destroyed. And his life changed._

_“Nice to meet you. I’m the one who blew up the moon. I also plan to blow up the earth next year. Seeing as how I’ve become your homeroom teacher I look forward to working with you.”_

_In form of a yellow octopus like creature in scholar clothes which could move at Mach 20 and was all-knowing and decided it wanted to teach their class in his last year before he would destroy human kind and which they were tasked with killing before he could do that. Oh and they named him Korosensei. A pun on the Japanese words ‘korosenai’ (unkillable) and ‘sensei’ (teacher)._

_There were several things he wanted to say at that moment but he just … couldn’t._

_So his adventure in his assassination classroom started._

_Karasuma Tadaomi, an agent of the government, and kind of a monster himself, became their new P.E. teacher and taught them assassination basics and Irina Jelavic, a first class honey trap assassin became their English teacher. And the whole affair was to be held secret. Hit new homeroom teacher was a state secret and no one was allowed to know about him or their mission._

_While they were still shunned and bullied from the main campus and the other classes they also got more self-confidence thanks to their teacher who taught them that they weren’t worthless and that every weakness was also a weapon._

_Yuuri was happy in his classroom. Here he was one of them. Here he wasn’t treated as a freak. But he was still scared. Because here no one knew about his passion and hobbies. He was afraid that if his classmates knew about it they would start to bully him. So he didn’t say anything. He hid his passion and tried to adapt in his own way. He should have known that Korosensei wouldn’t have any of that. And thus it didn’t take long until his secret got revealed. In the aftermath he was really grateful but in the time of his secret he wanted nothing more than to hide again._

_It was in summer shortly after the pool incident where Itona and Shiro used and betrayed Terasaka and almost got several students killed._

_They were in P.E. and got the task in climbing the mountain behind their classroom. Yuuri having always a good way of balance was one of the best and had the basics of it down really fast. After P.E. he got several claps on the shoulder._

_“Man, I’m kinda jealous how easy it looked when you were doing it” Maehara said and grinned._

_“Yeah, how did you do that? Even Okano-san had problems with it in the beginning but you got it almost right away.” Isogai added._

_Several others looked at him in expectation. Yuuri blushed and rubbed his hair in embarassement._

_“I-I don’t know?” he stuttered and looked onto the ground. He didn’t want to talk about it. Because that would mean revealing his secret._

_Fortunately for him they let it all slide. His homeroom teacher however didn’t._

_After class the yellow monster stopped him._

_“Katsuki-kun, could we talk for a moment?” he asked and the student nodded._

_After everyone went home Yuuri went to the teacher’s desk and looked his teacher in his eyes (or nostrils? It was hard to tell, they were next to each other and looked identical)._

_“What’s wrong, Korosensei?” he asked and his teacher seemed to evaluate him._

_“Katsuki-kun. I’d like to ask you something. Is that okay?”_

_Yuuri nodded._

_“Why did you stop dancing?”_

_The student froze. Why did his teacher know that?_

_“I know that because I saw your body. You have the build muscle structure of a dancer. A ballet dancer to be specific. And your legs are quite strong and you have an incredible sense of balance. I would say ballet mixed with figure skating the state of your feet say. Am I right?”_

_“Please don’t tell anyone about it!”_

_Yuuri trembled. His eyes wide with fear. He couldn’t lose that. He finally had a place where he belonged. Where he wasn’t a freak. He didn’t want to lose that!_

_“Why?” His teacher asked._

_“Because … because I can’t! I can’t go through this again. I-I’m so afraid. I would never survive that! So please!” Tears fell down his face, “Please don’t tell anyone. I beg of you!”_

_Korosensei patted his head with a tentacle but didn’t say anything._

_Yuuri was afraid to go to school the next day._

_When he arrived no one seemed to know anything and he was relieved. But that changed in history. Korosensei changed subjects and talked about Onnagata’s. Male actors who play female roles and he praised them and explained their history._

_But to Yuuri, who was already anxious enough, it sounded nothing like a mockery. An insult to him. After Korosensei told them of some of their dances he finally exploded._

_He stood up forcefully, his chair fell down, all eyes were on him._

_“Is it fun?” he pressed out looking onto his desk and balling his fists._

_“Is it fun to make fun of me?” He became louder and looked up to his teacher, eyes hurt._

_“What are you trying to accomplish? Huh? I asked you to stop this! Why are you doing this to me?!” He yelled._

_The classroom was silent. Not expecting something like this from their most shy student._

_Korosensei came closer. “Katsuki-kun. I’m not mocking you in any way.”_

_“THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS?”_

_The teacher put a tentacle onto his shoulder to calm him down. “What I want to accomplish is to make you realize that you don’t have to be ashamed. Quite the opposite. You should be proud of-“_

_Yuuri chipped off the tentacle. He screamed._

_“WHY SHOULD I BE PROUD OF IT? OF WHAT? IT’S EXACLY BECAUSE OF THAT THAT I ENDED HERE!”_

_Tears gathered in his eyes. “If I never did it then I would have never been bullied! Do you have any idea how much I had to suffer? Why should I be proud of it?!”_

_The student packed his bag and ran out of the room, slamming the classroom door shut._

_He ran down the mountain in top speed, though the city and to the train station where he took the next train to Hasetsu. When he arrived home he ignored his family and ran straight in his room, throwing himself onto his bed and crying his eyes out._

_A short while later Yuuri heard some scratching at the door. So he stood up, opened it and was assaulted by his beloved poodle who licked his tears away and padded his face as if to comfort him. The black haired smiled and caressed his head, crawling back into his bed and cuddling the small animal. At least he had his Vicchan._

_Four days went by and he still refused to go to school. But his mother, who was normally never angry was adamant about him going back. So he just sighed and went back._

_To be honest, he was scared at what his teachers and classmates would say. Maybe he just had to fade again. Even though he didn’t want to. Because he liked his class and he didn’t want to hide. But Yuuri was too afraid of their reactions and their thoughts. He didn’t want to face it. He was a coward after all and that would never change. He was sure of it. But he knew he couldn’t run away forever. So up to school was it._

_When Yuuri arrived at his classroom he breathed in deeply for one last time and then entered. It became silent. But instead of mockery like he expected he was greeted as cheerfully as ever._

_“Morning Katsuki, felling better?” “Morning. You missed a lot of assassination plans!” “Where were you those last days?”_

_Yuuri smiled. No one seemed angry._

_“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you. I just …”_

_“Got self-conscious and scared.” Yuuri turned around and there he was. His yellow teacher with a smile as always._

_The student looked down and nodded. “No need to be sad.” He comforted him and turned to the class._

_“Now change into your P.E. clothes and let’s start history.”_

_A choir of “Yes” came back and they all went to the change room. Yuuri stared at them confused. “You too, Katsuki-kun.” Korosensei said and dumbfounded he followed his classmates. Bitch-sensei followed them, too._

_When they were done changing they met in a seemingly empty room. But it wasn’t empty. Yuuri couldn’t remember this one. On one side were mirrors with ballet bars and the rest was empty._

_Now they all turned to Yuuri._

_“I have them all taking some ballet lessons to help them understand the European classic time. And to further their understanding of the really demanding sport.” Korosensei explained with one tentacle on his shoulder. Yuuri’s eyes widened._

_“Katsuki” Isogai said and came closer, “We know that you were bullied because they found out about your hobby. And we know how anxious you were about us finding out and everything repeating.”_

_“But we don’t think it’s shameful to like dancing as a boy” Maehara continued._

_“Yeah” Sugino cheered, “I’m kinda looking up to you now after trying it for myself.”_

_Mimura added: “He’s right. It seemed girly at first but we realized how taxing and demanding it is. I can barely stand without falling down or losing balance and it seemed so easily on the videos.”_

_Everyone cheered and smiled at him. No one looked disgusted or sneered._

_“Katsuki-kun” Korosensei said, “For an assassin dancing is very important. If you are on an infiltration mission it is crucial that you know how to dance as to not embarrass yourself and risk being exposed. Ballroom is practically part of the basics. And ballet is something special. Doing ballet helps honing ones grace and body control. If you are graceful it’ll help you drawing gazes on you and get closer to your target. You also have to be really flexible to dance it and that can help you, too.”_

_Yuuri could feel tears gathering in his eyes. “Dancing, be it ballroom, ballet or figure skating, it all can be a weapon. You just have to know how to use it. That’s why, Katsuki-kun, never be ashamed of your passion but try to think of how you can hone it. In sharpening it you nurture your bloodlust and use it as a second blade. You understand?”_

_Now he really was crying. “Yes.” He said and wiped his tears away with his arm. “Thank you.”_

_Everyone smiled._

_“Now” Korosensei said, getting into the middle of the room, “Let’s continue with our lesson about the era of romanticsm with Tchaikovsky and the from his famous composition inspired Swan Lake. Everyone in position!”_

_Everyone groaned._

_“Korosensei, isn’t it enough already? We understand that you want to prove to us how hard ballet is and that we should never make fun of it and respect it and that you wanted to help Katsuki and we understand already!” Muramatsu complained._

_“Yeah, so can we stop already? My feet hurt like hell!” Yoshida continued._

_“I can barely feel them anymore.” Kurahashi sighed. “Do you have any idea how often I lost balance already? I can’t spread my legs like that” Fuwa groaned._

_Korosensei blew into a whistle. Why did he suddenly wear a ballet costume? It looked strange on him._

_“Stop complaining! We have to get into the feeling of Tchaikovsky’s composition! So everyone back to work!”_

_Collective groan._

_Yuuri laughed sheepishly. “I’m sorry. Because of me you have to get through this.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Okano said._

_“Yeah, it’s not your fault we have to do this. It’s this stupid octopus who forced us into it.” Kimura placated him._

_Yuuri smiled and got into position._

_And it didn’t take long for the first to fall. Yuuri hadn’t danced for a long time but his body still remembered the movements and thus had no problem with most of it. He was the only one who could hold his allongé longer than a few seconds and had no problems with a fouetté en tournant which brought him a lot of awe from the others. Of request of the others he even danced a few simple scenes from the Swan Lake which he could remember._

_“I’m really jealous of you. You look so beautiful doing it and it looks so effortless. I can’t even stand for more than a few seconds.” Nakamura complained and flopped onto the ground._

_Everyone clapped him onto the shoulder and praised him. Yuuri blushed in embarrassment but smiled nonetheless. He felt so much better and lighter now. As if a huge boulder was lifted from his shoulders and fog cleared he felt as if he could finally see and hear everyone. There wasn’t even one face contorted in disgust everyone laughed and praised together as they tried different positions and made fun of Terasaka because he was red faced and really uncomfortable trying to hold a position. Which looked ridiculous. They also asked him about his passion for figure skating and his opinions._

_He felt like he was finally a real part of the class._

_School continued like always and Yuuri was on his way home when he saw the Ice castle. He hesitated but then shook his head. No. His class showed him that it was more than okay to do what he wanted and that his talent wasn’t a curse but a gift and that he could use it however he wanted and that he should never be afraid of being proud of it._

_So Yuuri nodded to himself, reminding himself that he had to apologize to Yuuko and Nishigori and Minako-sensei later and entered the Ice rink and swore to himself to never listen to others anymore when they made fun of him doing figure skating and ballet. After all, why should he be afraid of his second blade?_

 

When Yuuri woke up the next morning he felt strangely calm. Something which was very unusual for him especially since he had a free skate in the evening. Phichit greeted him and stumbled into the bathroom, almost falling flat on his face. He wasn’t a morning person either. 

Shortly after they were done preparing for the day they went down to meet their coach and the other skaters. The Japanese spotted his teacher not far away and went to her. She greeted him and they sat down for breakfast.

“How did you sleep?” she asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Not as bad as I thought” he answered and nibbled on his toast. The agent sighed.

“Katsuki, stop nibbling and eat. You’ll need all power you can get for the evening. It’s going to be a lot harder than yesterday.” She scolded him and Yuuri sunk into himself.

“I’m just not really hungry” he said but Irina would have none of that. 

“Eat or I call your classmates. I bet Hara would love to scold you on eating habits. Especially right before a tournament.” She threatened and the black haired shuddered. As nice as Hara was, se wasn’t called ‘mother of class E’ for nothing. Food was very important to her after all.

“Okay okay, I’m eating!” He defended himself and just to prove something he bit into his toast.

“Seems like I don’t have to be worried.”

Yuuri turned around and there stood his coach Celestino grinning at him. 

“I always had problems getting you to eat before a tournament because you were always so nervous. But today it seems someone’s doing the job for me already.”

Bitch-sensei said: “Yeah. Someone has to. And I have a lot of methods to do as I want.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting” a new voice called out. Christoph Giacometti came closer and sat next to Yuuri, followed by Leo. 

“Do tell!” Phichit said and sat next to Yuuri’s former English teacher. She grinned and the Japanese was fairly aware that not just the ones on the table were listening. He could see Yurio trying to eavesdrop after stopping in the middle of his sentence to Otabek whom sat opposite to the Russian and was now listening, too. That was going to be reeeaaaally embarrassing.

“I had a punishment for my students when was still a teacher” she grinned, “Every time they messed up pronunciation or sentence structure they were in for a 40 hit deep French kiss” she laughed and winked.

“Didn’t you also do that when we didn’t mess up? Do you know how strange it was for us when you randomly started to kiss your students for punishment or reward?” Yuuri deadpanned.

Irina pouted. “It’s not like any of you regretted it. I taught you a lot after all.”

“But we also told you to please stop that. You just never listened to us.” Yuuri sighed. “And you complain about us calling you ‘Bitch-sensei’”

“That’s right!” Phichit suddenly interrupted. Yuuri turned to look at his friend when he realized how everyone stared at him in shock. Oh right, they said that out loud. Well fuck.

“Why do you keep calling her ‘bitch-sensei’? Isn’t that kinda rude?” The Thai asked and Yuuri scratched his head sheepishly. 

“It wasn’t because we wanted to insult her or something. But when she came into our class no one could pronounce her name. ‘Jelavic’ is really hard for us after all. So one of our classmates started calling her ‘bitch-neesan’ and it stuck. In the beginning we didn’t get along. But after a while we came to an understanding but still no one could speak her name and we kinda got used to call her ‘bitch’: So we changed the ‘bitch-neesan’ to ‘bitch-sensei’.” He explained.

Silence.

Then Phichit started to laugh. The rest soon followed.

Chris clapped him on the shoulder. “You really seem to have an interesting class. I’ve never heard of something like that.”

“Seriously, your class is gold! Why did you never tell me about it?” Phichit laughed. Yuuri smiled. “It just never came up.” He answered.

Celestino grinned and turned to the teacher. “And you were okay with that?” He asked and she sighed but smiled. “It’s not like I could change it. They never stopped calling me that and I somehow got used to it.”

They all laughed and continued with their breakfast.

 

Later that day they had one last training before the evening. After that he, together with Phichit and Leo went for something to eat before they finally had their showdown.  
Finally it was evening. Now he started to get nervous. Yuuri started to fiddle around and paced the backroom, trying to calm down. It was useless. 

Bitch-sensei watched him and sighed. She stole his phone and called for a video chat with the classroom and pressed it into his hand. When Yuuri just stared at her confused she answered: “Talk to them. And for god’s sake, calm down. I know you’ll be amazing and that you’ll be able to do it but it seems my words alone aren’t enough. Hopefully their words will finally ease you. Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

The Japanese nodded and pressed the call button. Shortly after that his classroom appeared and he saw everyone with drinks, chips and popcorn sitting there, winking.

“Katsuki, everything alright?” Isogai asked and Yuuri tried a shakily smile.

“Stop that creepy smile. Did someone curse you or something?” Hazama asked and rolled her eyes.

“Katsuki-kun, is everything alright?” Kanzaki asked worry in her voice.

“You look like shit right now, you know?” Terasaka continued lazily in his chair.

“Terasaka, he’s just nervous. That’s completely normal!” Kayano defended him.

Seeing his class banter like usually calmed him down a little. “Yeah, I’m just really anxious right now. What if I mess up? I’m currently first place but … I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make it. I mean-“

“Shut up right now you big baby!” Terasaka’s voice yelled. Everyone turned to him. “I can’t really understand why you’re so nervous because I’ve never been in your situation and I’m happy as fuck that I don’t have to. But that just means you can do something I can’t and am never able to. And that’s great! I saw your short program yesterday and I admit, I don’t know a single thing about figure skating. But when I saw you I didn't need to. You were amazing and way better than the other guys out there. And about you messing up, of course you gonna mess up when you think like that! So stop it! Held your goddamn head high, walk out there and skate like you always do! The octopus taught you how to, didn’t he? And that today isn’t just about you, it’s about all of us, right? You skate to show them what we all are, right? It’s not like you’re alone. We’re all sitting here cheering you on and be here for moral support. And when you fuck up, it’s no big deal! Forgot how many times we tried with Korosensei? So stop whining and face it like a man!”

It was silent. Karma laughed. “That idiot. That’s the only appropriate thing he can say calmly. And a word from an idiot can really ease the tension in times like these.”

“STOP CALLING ME IDIOT!”

They all laughed. Yuuri joined them. They were right. He could really do it! He was an assassin after all. Something like this was a piece of cake in comparison to his one year with Korosensei. And he wasn’t alone. His whole class and family cheered for him.

“Thanks guys” he said and smiled. “I really appreciate your help.”

“Finally a smile that looks like a smile” Maehara grinned.

Everyone wished him good luck and Yuuri closed the call.

 

The six minute warm up was spent talking to Phichit and skating round after round around the rink with occasional jumps. Nothing spectacular, just something to get warm. 

Finally everyone left the ice and Leo was left on the ice. Yuuri and Phichit wished him good luck and went back. Yuuri apologized to his Thai friend and rushed to the toilet. He shouldn’t have drunk so much right before the tournament. At least he could still go in peace and didn’t really have to rush. Well, still better than nothing. And he could calm down completely. But, just like yesterday, the universe seemed to hate him. Why? Because when he washed his hands the door opened and Victor came in. Really? This was the second time he bumped into him. And in just two days! How was this his life?

Awkward silence. Can please someone just open a hole for him to hide in? Or better, Korosensei appearing and taking him away. Or just anyone else! He kinda hoped that someone else would enter but of course that would never happen.

“Yuuri. Hi” Victor greeted, smiling weakly.

“Hello Victor” The Japanese greeted back, not really knowing what else he should do.

Another awkward silence.

“You … I saw your short program yesterday. You were great. Really good.” The Russian fumbled with his words.

Oh. Victor saw that?

“Oh. Ehm. Thanks.” Yuuri fumbled back. “I saw Yurio’s short program. That was great, too. He really came far after last year.”

“Yeah. He worked hard for it after all.”

They were quiet again. 

Then Victor breathed out. His shoulders sacked. “Yuuri”, he started. “I’m really sorry about … you know. I really didn’t want to hurt you. It just … I had to break up with you and I wouldn’t be able to bear it if … well. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t want to, really. It’s just … I couldn’t be with you anymore.”

Really? Now? After all this time? Was he serious? Tears gathered in his eyes and Yuuri did his best to not let them fall. No. Not now! Not after he came so far. He wouldn’t, COULDN’T break in front of the man who took his heart! Not after finally standing up again! He wouldn’t allow it! He worked so hard on getting up, gluing piece after piece from his broken heart together. He would not let it shatter again.

“Really Victor?” Yuuri pressed out, “After all this time? How stupid are you?”

The black haired looked him in the eyes. “You apologize? You have no right! NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!”

The Japanese knew he shouldn’t scream but he couldn’t stop. “Do you have ANY idea how much it hurt?! Do you?! You know I loved you and I still do! And you have no idea how much I hate myself for it because in no way you deserve it! After all this time. After month and month of a happy relationship you just up and go one day, saying ‘sorry, but I can’t get over him’ and leave me behind! Do you know how I felt?! I gave you my heart, Victor! I gave you so much! My love, my heart, my everything! And you just toss it away as if it were some wrapping paper. When you left I was destroyed. I holed up in my room for weeks and couldn’t come out! And now you come here and say you’re sorry? You don’t deserve to say sorry you damn piece of shit! So don’t say it!”

Yuuri breathed heavily and now he could feel tears flooding down his face. He whipped them away with some handtowels and threw them in the bin. He knew he shouldn’t have shouted like that. But he just did. And he didn’t regret it. Because he somehow felt lighter now. As if some weight was lifted from his chest. He breathed deep to calm down again.

“I’m sorry” Victor suddenly said, eyes cast down, “I know you’re right. I shouldn’t have left like that but I just did. And in no way do I deserve your forgiveness but please just let me say this.”

The Russian looked up, directly into his eyes. Then he suddenly bowed. “I’m sorry. For everything I did to you. It was never my intention to hurt you but I did. And for that I apologize. I know you must hate me now and I understand this and won’t try to change your opinion about me because you have every right for thinking that I’m an asshole. From now on I’ll try to avoid you if you want that. We will probably see each other again in Skate America and the Grand Prix Finale but I’ll try my best to stay away from you. I just really want to apologize. So, I’m sorry. I know it will never be enough but maybe one day you’ll find it in me to forgive me.”

Victor stood straight again and Yuuri was sure he saw a look of despair crossing though his face. 

“And maybe I shouldn’t say this but … I really loved you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri stood frozen. He didn’t know what to do or to say, he just … wasn’t ready. What just happened?

Suddenly the door was slammed open. There stood an angry Russian kitty. 

“Hey Victor! What the fuck are-“ Yurio froze. He saw the former couple standing there and the tension was pretty thick between them.

Thanks to that Yuuri finally woke up of his trance and walked past Victor without saying a word.

“Good luck”, he was able to press out to Yurio as he went out of the door.

He could hear a faintly: “What the hell just happened?” from Yurio but he didn’t stayed long enough to hear the answer. He didn’t want to.

When he came back bitch-sensei waved him closer. One look onto his face and her happy smile vanished. 

“Katsuki! What happened?” She asked, worry in her voice.

“Nothing” Yuuri mumbled, “Just met Victor in the bathroom.”

Irina nodded in understanding. “You okay?” She asked and Yuuri laughed. It wasn’t a happy one. “I try” he said and bitch-sensei laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I know it must be hard but everything will be okay. I’m sure of it.” He smiled. It looked forced but he didn’t care.

The agent sighed. “Now look at you. Your make up is all ruined. Come here. I’ll fix it for you.”

A few minutes later she had his face clean of any remembrance of the encounter and smiled. “Way better. Now get ready. You need two more minutes?”

Yuuri nodded shyly and she grinned. “Leave it to me. Search for a peaceful corner and focus. I’ll call you, okay?” She said and shoved him down the hall. The black haired was so grateful. He didn’t know what he would do without her. She was really a great moral support with leading him away from all the cameras and others so he just had to focus. He gave her a thankful smile but she just waved it off as if it was nothing.

When he was alone Yuuri searched for his anti-sensei knife, curling his fingers around it and pressing it to his chest, closing his eyes and breathing in and out.

‘Korosensei’ he thought, ‘Please watch me and give me the power. Please be here for me.’

After a few minutes bitch-sensei called him and he opened his eyes, now focused and completely calm. When he walked forward he had the feeling as if a tentacle patted him in the head and pushed him lightly forward. Yuuri stumbled but smiled. He knew his teacher was watching him.

It was finally his turn. When he gave his English teacher his jacket she smiled up at him. “When I see you like that I almost see the shy and cute brat again. The boy who danced so beautifully ballet in the make-up studio despite not having danced for months and the boy who would stutter when he asked me to teach him Russian. You look great.”

Yuuri returned her smile. “I’ll dance in memory of this time so it won’t be bad looking like back then.” He answered. He wore grey slacks and a white dress shirt with a black vest and a black tie. His hair weren’t slicked back but down. It looked almost like his old school uniform, just a lot more form fitting and elegant.

Finally he skated to the middle of the rink. The music started.

 

(AN: Music: Assassination classroom opening 2: Jiriki Hongan Revolution)

_Yuuri was in his classroom again, watching his teacher lecturing them while turning their overgrown schoolyard into a clean and even sports ground in no time. How he told them that they relied too much on the assassination because of their inferior complex._

_“Those who do not possess a second weapon are not qualified to call themselves assassins.” He said while creating a big tornado and cleaning everything._

_“Unless you have confidence in yourselves and can show that you have a secondary weapon, I will consider there to be no assassins in this classroom who deserve to be my opponent and will level all of you along with the school building before leaving.”_

_That was their real start. Their real start in climbing the ladder from being ashamed of being in 3-E to being proud of who they were. The once in a lifetime assassination classroom._

**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**  
**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**  
**Oh yeah!**  
**Teacher! Target On!**

“And he started with a triple axel. Very clean and nice heigh.”

_Yuuri remembered their times together. Their first academic fight against the A class which they lost spectacularly and their teacher blaming himself, the class consoling him in their own way._

_Then their trip to Kyoto, where they had to find routes and ideal spots for a shooter to kill him. And how he failed._

_“Whoops. It’s certainly dangerous to have small bones in Yatsuhashi.” He said holding the treat between his tentacles. The small bone was actually a bullet, stopped from their teacher with the Yatsuhashi._

“An astounishing Ina Bauer!”

_**The higher the potential**_  
_**It becomes more troublesome**_  
_**Dropout Mentality**_  
_**Surpasses the extraordinary**_

_He remembered their time after when the boys were secretly doing a poll which girl in class they like the most and their teacher spied on them._

_“Katsuki, any girl in class you like?” Sugino asked and Yuuri blushed._

_“Actually no. I never really thought about that” he answered shyly._

_“Oh come on. There must be at least some girl you like, right?” Maehara grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders._

_The black haired was saved when the door opened and Karma came strolling in._

_“Oh, what are you doing?” he asked._

_“Are you interested in any of the girls class?” Kimura countered._

_“Everyone said theirs, so you’re not getting out of it” Maehara grinned._

_Karma thought for a moment. “Hm. Okuda-san I guess.”_

_“Oh, that’s unexpected. Why her?”_

_“Because” Karma answered, and evil grin on his face, “she seems like she could cook up shady medicines, chloroform and stuff like that. So I’d have an even wider variety of pranks to choose from.”_

_“… definitely don’t wanna let you two hook up.”_

_“Guys” Isogai said, holding a finger to his lips and holding the paper up, “These votes are our little secret. I mean most of us wouldn’t want them getting out. So as far as the girls and the teachers are concerned, we’ll definitely …”_

_They suddenly saw their teacher at the window, wearing a Yukata after bath, pink flushed and writing down the votes. Then he vanished._

_“He jotted down the votes and ran!” Maehara screamed._

_All boys sprang up and run after him._

_“Hold it right there you damn octopus! Going and invading your students privacy like that!”_

_Soon not only them but also the girls joined them in trying to stab and shoot their teacher, he evading every one of them while everyone shouted out angrily._

“What a beautiful stepp sequence! Would you look at that!”

_**Behind our sleep face**  
**A knife is concealed** _

_**(Stand! Bow! Lock On!)** _

_There was a time right after summer started where the E-class had to face the baseball team of the school in an exhibition match. Something normally done to ridicule the E-class and make fun of them. But this time they were determined to win. So they started training with their teacher who played all positions at once and set them under psychological pressure and threw the ball with 300 km/h so they could get used to the fast balls from the school team. Where they played with ridiculous tactics and thus won._

_“We’re obviously defending from a position that will disrupt the batter’s concentration but the other side did the same thing earlier and the umpire didn’t say a thing about it. You don’t have a problem, right, Board chairman?” Karma mocked and the chairman gave the okay._

_So they got so close that there was almost no distance between batter and defender. With this disrupting their concentration and evading any hit with their kinetic vision they trained after playing against their Mach 20 teacher._

_“Hey” Karma continued to mock, “next time, could you swing with an intent to kill?”_

“A combination spin! No mistakes!”

The crowd clapped with gusto. Without him realizing it he drew them in again.

_**Leave it alone, someone will surely do it**_  
_**We thought that it was someone else's problem...**_  
_**But-**_

_After they met Itona Horibe, a transfer student which had tentacles injected, arrived at their classroom, entering through the wall instead of the door like any normal human being the watched them fight and Itona loose. After their teacher making clear that he wasn’t just their teacher but also their target they realized, that they didn’t want to rely on anyone else._

_The whole class confronted their P.E. teacher Karasuma Tadaomi._

_“Um… Would you teach us more assassination techniques?” Isogai spoke for them._

_The agent looked bewilder. “More than what you already know?” He asked._

_“Until now we’d figured that ‘eventually someone’s bound to kill him’ as if it didn’t involve us but …” Yada explained_

_“Yeah. Watching Itona this time we realized that we it to be. By our hands and not someone else.” Maehara continued._

_“In the future when we’re beaten to the punch by a strong hitman we won’t understand why we’ve trying so hard.” Kimura said._

_“That’s why we want to try and kill him in the short amount of time we have” Kataoka said._

_“We want to kill our homeroom teacher with our own hands and find some answers.”_

Triple Axel, followed by a triple toe loop!” Nice height!”

Yuuri’s enthusiasm spread to the audience and they couldn’t defend themselves from the fun Yuuri felt when he remembered his school year.

_**Mr. Teacher, please tell, the incomplete us**_  
_**Can we shoot through the impregnable target that is you?**_  
_**As long as we keep trying (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_  
_**The possibility is 50-50 (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_

_The memories continued to flow through his head. He remembered the time when they got a new P.E. teacher who was nothing but a slave driver and Nagisa defeated him and their battle against A class for the top spots in all five subjects._

_“Sensei” Yuuri confronted his teacher shyly. “Do you really think we can aim for the top spots?”_

_“Of course!” The octopus answered. “I fully believe in you. Even though your weak point is social studies you have a knack for science and languages. Which is crucial for someone who one day wants to meet his Russian idol.”_

_The student blushed. “Korosensei!”_

_“Why, am I not right? I am pretty sure you’d love to meet your idol Victor Nikiforov, am I right? And I know for certain that you’d want to talk to him in his own language.”_

_“Korosensei, stop it aready!” The student looked like a tomato._

_“Well, dreams aside, Katsuki-kun, I know your grades will be of crucial help for this class. So let’s study together. I’m sure you’ll be able to land far up above in at least science and English. Why not stay after school and I’ll help you?”_

_Yuuri smiled. “Okay.”_

The spectators clapped to the tact from the melody, some already humming with it.

_**Mr. Teacher, please look, at the mostly lost us**_  
_**More than anyone, for you sake, we study hard in middle school**_  
_**Bloodlust alone is enough (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_  
_**As a Message to you (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_

_They did it! They won against A class and got their prize. The vacation on the luxus resort in Okinawa. And because they got 7 first sports they got to shoot 7 tentacles. For that prize they were ready to study hard and do their best. So they planned their assassination, trained in the summer holidays, planned every detail and finally they were ready to go for the vacation. They never ever did such a big plan like that and they were determined to make it work. They consulted a pro assassin and almost despaired in coming up with a plan._

_In this time Yuuri didn’t spent much time at Ice Castle or Minako-sensei’s ballet studio. He was way to busy training his gunmanship and knife work and balance. He wanted to help his class in every way possible. While he didn’t place first he still placed 4th in English and 7th in science._

“And now the first quad. A quadruple toe loop, followed by a double toe loop! Oh, he stepped out of it!”

But that didn’t matter. The quad still counted and he inspired the people again and again.

_**Self (Truly) Reliance (Let's go) Revolution** _

_**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**_  
_**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**_  
_**Oh yeah!**_  
_**Teacher! Target On!**_

_They had everything planned. While one group after another distracted him the rest helped in working their plan. Chiba and Hanami went to the mountains to hide their bait bodies, Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Yuuri and Kayano helped to shorten the piles of the house where they would held their assassination, Mimura worked on the video way until after dinner. Everything was set and they led their teacher into the hut where they showed him the video with embarrassing moment of him to distract him. It worked._

_After that they started their assassination. But they failed. Even though he praised them they still failed. And it really felt bitter._

Everyone could feel the enthusiasm and the energy from Yuuri and from the class. It felt as if they were there, pushing him forward, nudging him to surpass his line again and again. 

“We enter the second half of the program!”

_**The flower's life, and**_  
_**The Time Limit**_  
_**Why does it turns out this way,**_  
_**Such a short setting?**_

_**The growth of the V-word from failure**  
**We always pray for it** _

_**(Stand! Bow! Lock On!)** _

_After their failed assassination attempt they had to watch their classmates suffer from artificial food poisoning. So they decided to save their friends by infiltrating the hotel where the culprit stayed at. And the mission was dangerous. They encountered assassins after assassins, hurdle after hurdle. But they were able to overcome it. … With sometimes questionable results._

_Karma had just finished his fight against the pro assassin Grip and won, having taped him up so he couldn’t escape, everyone being relieved and proud of their class bad boy._

_“You’re really strong, young warrior, nu. Although I lost, I had a fun time-nu.” The assassin admitted, smiling slightly._

_Karma stared. Suddenly he was all smiles._

_“Eh? What are you talking about? The fun is just about to start!” Karma said and had suddenly tubes in his hands._

_The assassin looked bewildert._

_“… what is that-nu? What are you holding?”_

_“Wasabi and Mustard” Karma answered, “I’m going to stick them up your nose, old man nu.”_

_“WHAT? NU?” The assassin yelled._

_The red haired grinned. “I was on full alert earlier, but with you all tied up, that’s pretty much all out of the window, right?”_

_He went to work. “After I put this in, I’ll plug your nose with a special clip, then I’ll shove these ghost peppers, which are 1000 times spicier than chilli peppers into your mouth. And then finally I’ll gag your mouth and then the punishment will be complete.”_

_While he did everything he said he smiled so brightly and innocent no one would believe what was just doing._

_“Now, old man nu. This is when you show me the spirit of a pro” Karma said grinning and pressed the tubes so the tube content flowed into his nose._

“And here comes a quad flip, double toe loop! Perfect!”

The crowd roared but Yuuri couldn’t even hear them. He could only think of his teacher, smiling. His mood was contagious because everyone smiled and suddenly felt full of energy.

_**From someone else, even myself, it is not expected**_  
_**Reviving the mood every day...**_  
_**Do you feel it?**_

_Yuuri had to admit, Nagisa looked pretty good dressed as a girl._

“What a beautiful Camel spin!”

_**Mr. Teacher, please look, at each of us**_  
_**The nourishment of your words made us grow rapidly**_  
_**More than yesterday (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_  
_**We frighten you, right? (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_

_They fought against Gastro, a former military expert gunman, and a crazy guy who loved to lick an nibble at his gun, which they didn’t know if they could defeat. But their teacher, in his invincible form, could command them like a pro and they were able to fight._

_“Kimura-kun, dash 5 rows to your left!” They followed his command without hesitation. “Terasaka-kun and Yoshida-kun, move 3 rows to your left and right respectively.” “A blind spot! Kayano-san, use this opening to move 2 rows forward!” “Karma-kun, Fuwa-san, move 8 rows to the right simulatniously.” “Katsuki-kun, Nagisa-kun move 4 rows forward.” “Isogai-kun 5 rows to the left!”_

_When the assassin thought he could still remember every student Korosensei changed tactics._

_“Seat number 12! Move one row to the right and continue your preparations while on standby. Seat number 4 and 6, record the target from between the seats. Relay the state of the stage through Ritsu-san to Chiba-kun!” “Ponytail, advance to the front left. Bike lover, move 2 rows to the front left as well. Victor Nikiforov fan 3 rows to the right.” “The person who recently went to a maid café because of a growing interest due to Takebayashi’s recommendation, then grew fearful that he may become addicted to it, make a lot of noise to create a distraction!”_

_“SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT I WENT?!” Terasaka yelled and hit against the chair he was behind._

_Thanks to Korosensei’s brilliant shuffling the assassin became confused and didn’t know who was who. So Korosensei calmed the two sniper down and they were able to defeat him.”_

_**Mr. Teacher, please tell, the largely twisted us**_  
__**Can we read and solve the chosen reason one day?**  
_**Don't give up (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)  
**_ _**We will plot it, here we go (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_

_They finally entered the room of the final boss and stood against their former P.E. teacher Takaoka Akira who went insane after being defeated by Nagisa. They already gave up after he blew up the antidote right before them, Terasaka succumbed to the virus and Nagisa being practically tortured right in front of their eyes. But Nagisa came to his senses thanks to Terasaka yelling at him and was able to defeat the former soldier ones again. The assassins turning out to be quiet the sensible ones and giving them the cure and they were finally able to save their classmates._

Yuuri released his bloodlust but it wasn’t scry or bad bloodlust, no, it was bloodlust which made everyone feel stronger.

“A quad salchow, double toe Loop He’s going all out!”

The time he spent with his class was converted to the audience, they could feel everything. Sad times, desperate times, happy times, angry times, fun times, everything.

_**Self (Truly) Reliance (Let's go) Revolution** _

_**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**_  
_**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**_  
_**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**_  
_**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**_  
_**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**_  
_**Oh yeah!**  
_ _**Teacher! Target On!**_

**But it's impossible**  
_**But it's surely urgent**_  
_**Mystery (before you know it) isn't it (perfect day) that we are alive...**_  
_**Hey, feel it**_

_After their adventure with saving their classmates came the time where they decided to lend their lovesick bitch-sensei a hand in seducing their P.E. teacher Karasuma and finding out that he was denser than dense. No wonder they labelled him ‘da densest’ on the day they had to use code names._

“Another clean jump! That was a triple toe loop followed by a double toe Loop!”

They roared. Some already stood up clapping because they couldn’t sit still. Yuuri really had an incredible power to be able to do that.

_**Mr. Teacher, please tell, the incomplete us**_  
_**Can we shoot through the impregnable target that is you?**_  
_**As long as we keep trying (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_  
_**The possibility is 50-50 (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_

_Then they learned free-running from Karasuma-sensei and realized what a monster he really was while they played cops and robbers. Thanks to Korosensei however they escaped over and over again because … it wasn’t hard to bribe him and Karasuma finally snapped, scolding the invincible monster. But thanks to that they realized their mistakes and became worthy opponents to the two monsters. When they encountered Itona Horibe for a third time Shiro finally decided to abandon him and it was thanks to Terasaka and his group that he finally became a real member of their class and get rid of his implanted tentacles. The day came where they decided to call each other by code names someone else chose for them._

_“Isogai-kun”, Korosensei said, drawing a name for him, “your name today will be ‘poor committee member’.” “What?”_

_“Maehara-kun. Your name for today is …. ‘Womanizing bastard guy’.” “How?!”_

_“Terasaka-kun. Your name will be … Pseudo-Takaoka.” “Who came up with that shit?!”_

_“Kayano-san, you will be ‘Forever Zero’.” “Why?!”_

_“Nagisa-kun, your name is ‘Gender’.” “Why are you doing this?”_

_“Okajima-kun, you’re ‘end of perversion’ and Fuwa-san ‘This manga is awesome.’” “Who was that?!”_

_“Katsuki-kun, your name is ‘Fundashi Ballerina’.” “Who gave me that name?!”_

_“Okano-san, you’re ‘amazing monkey’ and Yada-san ‘Ponytail and breasts’.” “What?!”_

_“Karasuma-sensei, your name will be’ Da Densest’” “Why am I pulled in?!”_

_They tried to take their P.E. lesson, which consisted of Karasuma-sensei, or better, ‘Da Densest’ to run around as human target and the rest to corner him and try to shoot him, serious but somehow it became all just depressing. Being called ridiculous names thorough the day wasn’t really the best way to spent it. And seriously, who came up with his name? Fundashi Ballerina? Seriously? He wasn’t that bad!_

_When after their P.E. lesson Korosensei asked them about their day and how they felt they just answered depressed. Then Korosensei introduced his name and wanted to be called ‘The imperial prince of fate of the eternal wind’. They snapped and bombarded him with blades and guns. In the end he was called ‘stupid pervert chicken octopus’ for the rest of the day._

“And now as his final jump! A quad salchow followed by a triple toe loop! Would you believe that! Right at the end he still managed to land a quad-triple combination! And so clean!”

Now everyone stood and clapped. No one was sitting. Everyone was drawn in and celebrated. No one could escape the magnetism that was 3-E.

_**Mr. Teacher, please look, at the mostly lost us**_  
__**More than anyone, for you sake, we study hard in middle school**  
_**Bloodlust alone is enough (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)  
**_ _**As a Message to you (Stand! Bow! Lock On!)**_

_Yuuri remembered this one time where he looked through a magazine and admired Victor’s looks and talent._

_“What are you looking at?” Sugino asked and leaned over his shoulder._

_“That Skater Victor Nikiforov again?” Kimura said and looked at the article._

_Yuuri laughed sheepishly. The whole class knew of his obsession of Victor Nikiforov but not one made fun of him in a hurtful way. And Yuuri was so happy for it. They all accepted him as who he was without looking down on him._

_“What can I say? I’m a really big fan of him” the black haired said._

_“That guy has it really good” Maehara interrupted, skipping through the article, “He has the looks, the money and the talent. The women flock to him like moths to a flame. I heard he has a new one every week. That guy is really unbelievable.”_

_“I bet those are all just rumours!” Yuuri was quick to defend his idol, “I mean he has incredible talent but he still has to train to be at this level. I don’t think he has enough time for too much flings.”_

_“As always you’re quick to defend him” Nakamura interrupted, “You won’t let anyone say a bad word about him, right? You really have a crush on him.”_

_Yuuri blushed. “W-what are you talking about? I just admire his talents. I mean have you seen him skate? He looks so wonderful doing so! At his last performance he-“_

_“We get it! We get it! Calm down!” Maehara interrupted him before the fan could start again with his 2 hour praises for the Russian skater._

_The student sighed. “It’s just, he surprises me every time and I think there’s nothing he can’t do on the ice. I wish I could catch up to him but that would be impossible. I’m mediocre at least. And I’ll never be able to meet him.”_

_“Oh come on Katsuki, that’s not true. You’ll be at his level in no time.” They tried to console him but Yuuri just smiled sadly._

_After school Korosensei suddenly announced: “I’ll be flying to Russia for some Piroshky.” The students said their good-byes and suddenly the teacher looked at Yuuri. “Katsuki-kun, let’s go together.”_

_Before Yuuri could say anything he was inside his teachers robes and they were flying over the ocean. The black-haired was screaming. After ten minutes they landed, Korosensei in disguise and Yuuri still confused to what just happened. Korosenei grinnined. “Perfect!” he said and Yuuri could only stare at his teacher, not understanding what he meant._

_Then everything happened in a flash. In front of them was Victor Nikiforov, signing pictures for his fans, then he was pressed against Korosensei’s left, Yuuri on his right, a photo and then back to his fans as if nothing happened while Yuuri was put back into his teachers robes, hopelessly screaming apology after apology even though he knew Victor never heard them. Victor however just asked himself what just happened. A blackout? Maybe his imagination._

_After they got Piroshky Yuuri scolded his teacher at his carelessness._

_“But don’t you think it was worth it?” Korosensei said and handed him the picture. It was of Korosensei grinning into the camera with Yuuri’s body pressed to his right and Victor Nikiforov to his left, both a surprised expression on their faces. Well, Yuuri was more on the shocked side._

_Then they flew back as if nothing happened. But Yuuri treasured the picture since then._

_**Outside (Expect) Reliance (do it) Resign**  
_ _**Self (Truly) Reliance (Let's go) Revolution**_

__**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**  
__**Stand! Bow! Lock On!**  
_**Oh yeah!**_  
_**Teacher! Target On!**_

_Yuuri had so many memories in his head full of his beloved teacher who did nothing but help him. He was so thankful that he was part of the classroom. He was proud of being a 3-E assassin. He ended his program with a spin before he came to a stop, breathing heavily. He did it._

_When Yuuri looked up he thought for a moment he saw a silhouette of his teacher smiling. But that couldn’t be true, right? But Yuuri still smiled, tears gathering in his eyes. His beloved Korosensei._

Yuuri skated back to his teacher and saw her smiling. She too had tears in her eyes. “Beautiful” she said and hugged him. Yuuri smiled. 

When they sat in the kiss and cry and waited for his score, bitch-sensei held his hand. 

“I’m sure he would be proud of you” she said. 

Yuuri returned her smile. “I know.” 

Then his score was announced. 

_210.43_

.  
.  
.  
_210.43_  
.  
.  
.  
_210.43!!!!_

He won the gold medal! 

Yuuri stared. Irina hugged him. 

“You deserved it!” She screamed and the student laughed, tears in his eyes. 

On the podium stood Yurio with his silver medal and Otabek with his bronze medal. Yuuri was on the highest podium. 

With tears in his eyes he looked up. 

‘Korosensei’ he thought, ‘This medal is for you. I made it this far because of you! And I’ll get even farther. I’ll prove to you that I’m an assassin you taught and I’ll show the whole world my bloodlust and my blade. So please don’t stop watching me. Please don’t stop being there for me even when I’m down and I promise I’ll show the world that a student from 3-E is capable of anything! That’s why I’ll dedicate this season to you. So don’t worry about me ever giving up again. Because I will always treasure your words and your guidance. All this is for you.” 

Yuuri smiled. 

‘That’s why, Korosensei. Stay close to me.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ... that really wasn't planned. -.-  
> This chapter has almost 10 000 words and I was thinking about splitting it. But then I said. 'Who cares, upload it.' And I did. And I even stopped earlier than plannedn. I wanted to include the reactions of the class and the other skaters but I think I'll do it another time. =D  
> Sorry for all who voted for Victors POV first but I just had the ideas for this chapter and I had to write them down before they got lost again. Sorry. =D  
> To be honest, I think last chapter was way easier to write with the short program. I have a feeling I couldn't portray this program right and couldn't convey the feelings like I should be able to. It was really frustrating so I let it as it was. But I'm really not happy about it. -.-  
> I still hope you have fun with this. =D  
> And remember. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D


	5. Sacrifice Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So I couldn't ride home today because of circumstances. So I sat down and wrote. And ... someone KILL ME NOW!!! I felt so awkward writing this and didn't know if I should cry or laugh while doing it. Seriously. I've never written something remotely close to that and I'm 10000% sure I fucked up. More often than not I just wanted to erase everything and start again. WHY ARE YOU SO HARD TO WRITE VICTOR?!?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?!?!!?!  
> But regardless, I still had fun writing it. But on the same time I'm really unsure about this chapter BECAUSE it was my first time writing something like this so I don't know if I conveyed everything like I wanted to. -.-  
> Oh, and you know what my brain decided to torture me with yesterday?
> 
> Brain: Hey, you know what would be a great pairing for this crossover?  
> Me: Oh no, I know that tone. Please no. Stop it! STOP IT NOW!  
> Brain: How about Christophe Giacometti and Sugino Tomohito. You know, the baseball dude? Wouldn't they be cute together?  
> Me: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Regardless of my crazy brain. Have fun. =D

_“Victor! Stop staring at me like a lovesick fool and act like the coach you’re supposed to be!”_

_“What can I say? I can’t help it that you have such an incredible ass. I just wanna look at it all day.”_

_“VICTOR!”_

_The Russian laughed and skated closer, wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind._

_“I just can’t seem to concentrate because you’ve been seducing me all day long now and I just want to ravish you” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear kissing his nape and nibbling at his earlobe, letting his hands roam around the beautiful body._

_“V-Victor … ah …. Stop! We’re … ah … we’re in public!” the Japanese tried to stop his coach and freed himself from his arms. He sighed._

_“At least let’s get over it one more time, okay?” he said and rubbed his temple. Victor smiled._

_“Okay. But after that let’s grab something to eat.” The Russian said and Yuuri smiled. “Okay.”_

_So they went through the program one more time and finally called it a day. The rest of the evening was wonderful. They hold hands, went to a restaurant for supper and even through Yuuri complained he let Victor feed him. After that they went for a walk, the Russian’s arm wrapped around the Japanese. When they stopped at the beach they looked up at the moon. Or what was left of it. Victor didn’t know why but Yuuri looked wistful upon it and a small sad smile adorned his beautiful face. The silver haired didn’t know why his fiancé was sad but Victor didn’t want him to be._

_“It looks beautiful, right? Even though I bet a full moon would look even better.” He tried to cheer him up._

_“Yeah” Yuuri just answered and looked down, still smiling sadly. So Victor grabbed his hand again and they returned home._

_It didn’t take long for Yuuri to cheer up again and not long after they arrived back at Victor’s room after a trip into the onsen they found themselves tangled in bed, kissing and exploring each other._

_Victor would never get enough of the noises he could coax out of his beloved fiancé. Of the taste, the feeling under his hands. He loved him. Loved him with every fibre of his being. Everything about him. His sweet shy demeanour, his confidence on the ice, his ability to love him wholeheartedly, the ability to accept him for who he was, his ability to seduce him without even knowing, his beautiful body, the wonderful cinnamon coloured eyes, the soft yet thick hair, the soft and subtle flesh, everything._

_Yuuri was perfect. And he never wanted to let him go._

_Victor had never felt so much bliss, didn’t know someone could be so happy, didn’t know one could feel this much emotion, didn’t know someone could feel this much ecstasy just by kissing someone._

_He had the feeling he was drowning when he buried himself deep inside his beloved but he didn’t mind. If it was Yuuri he was willing to. If it was Yuuri he was willing to do anything. Anything for his happiness. And Yuuri choosing him made him the luckiest man alive._

 

When Victor opened his eyes it was to a high and white ceiling, a room painted in white and a big, empty bed. The Russian sighed and looked at his phone. 7 o’clock. Way too early to be awake on a free day. So he turned around again and tried to fall asleep. Unsuccessful of course. His lower body throbbed and begged for attention but Victor refused to give in. He knew he could only find release in the memory of his former fiancé and he always felt guilty doing so.

But every time he closed his eyes he couldn’t stop the memories of resurfacing. The memory of his beloved Yuuri smiling, looking at him with such loving eyes, his arms spread out, inviting him to drown in his warmth. 

Victor couldn’t stop thinking about him. Blindly he searched his bed and grabbed the soft fabric. It was one of Yuuri’s favourite shirts which he often whore and which Victor brought with him as a reminder at his beautiful fiancé. 

The Russian brought it to his face, breathing in the scent of it, his other hand sneaking inside his pants, touching himself. Even though Yuuri’s scent wasn’t there anymore the thought that Yuuri once wore it was enough to drive him insane. 

He became desperate, calling his beloved’s name, burying his face in the fabric and his movements became frantic. He couldn’t stop. Thinking about the Japanese made him that much more needier. Finally he found release and screamed Yuuri’s name, trying to supress it by pressing his face and the shirt into his pillow.

When he finally calmed down tears started to leak out of his eyes, Victor feeling guilt creeping through his body and him being so exhausted and boneless that he didn’t even bother to wipe them away. He just led them flow, hugging the shirt close to his body, curling into a ball and never wanting to let go or stand up.

When he finally was able to rise he checked the fabric if he stained it per accident with his seed. He would just feel guilty if he would stain it with his bodily fluids. The only reminder of his only light in this world.

When he finally showered he scrubbed his body until it was red. He didn’t want the least bit of reminder of his guilty pleasure on him. He hated when he was overwhelmed with need and pleasure because he always had to think of his beloved Yuuri.

And he know he shouldn’t. Because every thought of him was dangerous. Every thought to him brought the possibility that Yuuri could get hurt. And it was Victor’s fault. He could never forgive himself if something would happen to him. Because even if Yuuri didn’t know it, Yuuri was more worth than his life. And everything he could do was trying to protect it. Even if being apart from him and knowing that he broke his heart would slowly destroy him. Even if being apart would kill him. He had to. Yuuri was his everything. And if he had to give himself up for him he would do it. Over and over again.

 

_Victor was happy. Yuuri breezed through the Nationals and the Four Continents as if it was nothing, getting gold both times. He was so proud and his beloved fiancé was so beautiful. The Russian thought his chest must be exploding because of happiness and these days he found it hard not to smile._

_His life was perfect. He had Maccachin next to him, had his friends, found a supporting and wonderful family in the Katsuki’s and every morning he could wake up next to the most beautiful man in the whole world. The man was everything he needed and wanted and more and he never had such fulfilling, exciting and passionate sex. He never felt like that before. Yes, Yuuri was more than perfect. He was the man who taught him what life and love really was._

_But he should have known that someone like him wasn’t allowed to be happy. He should have known that his happiness was only temporary and was not allowed to last._

_It was at the World Championship when he met him again. Mikael. He was a former lover whom Victor fell for but was left behind because Mikael wanted to pursue his career and being in a relationship with a man would hinder him. So Mikael dumped him._

_They met per accident, Victor being friendly and introducing Mikael to his beloved fiancé. They seemed to get along well and Victor knew that he didn’t even have the slightest bit of feelings left for the other Russian. After all he had the perfect man already. Most people would say Mikael was the more beautiful of those two and they would fit together better but Victor had to disagree. It was true Victor first fell for Mikael because of his good looks. With his ash blond hair, sea green eyes and muscular body he looked like a Greek god and like he just stepped down the catwalk but to Victor he was nothing more than a distant memory. They could say about Yuuri what they wanted, he would choose his fiancé over anybody any day._

_After Yuuri’s win at Worlds Victor would have loved nothing more than to spent their whole stay with the winner cuddled in bed, pleasuring him, rewarding him for his hard work, worshipping his wonderful body and drowning him in pleasure and showing him how much he loved him. Even though Victor knew that it didn’t matter what he did he could never show Yuuri how much he loved him because he loved him too much. And he would have refused the invitation of his ex if it weren’t for the ever friendly and understanding Yuuri who told him he shouldn’t neglect past friends just because of him. Oh if only he knew how much Victor needed him and didn’t need someone else. He really didn’t want to but he couldn’t refuse his lover. Not if he looked at him like that with understanding and a promise in his eyes that said they would do everything he wanted when he returned. So he went out with Mikael. And regretted his until today._

_Mikael reminisced about their time together and how much fun they had. Victor indulged him and smiled. But then the blonds smile turned sinister._

_“Say” he said with a deep voice, “ You really love your fiancé, do you?”_

_Victor beamed. He loved to talk about his wonderful Yuuri. So he confirmed it and started to brag and boast about him. Mikael didn’t say anything and just listened._

_Finally the ash blond interrupted him and asked: “So you would do anything for him?”_

_The silver haired nodded enthusiastically. There wasn’t really anything he imagined he could deny him._

_“You know” Mikael continued, “In all these years I never really forget you. I had a lot of lovers after you but I could never really forget you. I know we broke up because of me but I never really wanted to let you go. It really hurt when I heard you had a new lover. And someone as pathetic as him even.”_

_Victor’s mood turned. “What do you mean?” he asked with a cold voice._

_The other just grinned. “What I mean is that he is not worthy of you. He could just make it big after you helped him out. There’s nothing special about him, he’s a fat little piggy who could never stand on his own. He isn’t suited to be with you.”_

_“How about you shut up right now? Yuuri is the best thing that could happen to me. He loves me wholeheartedly and accepts me for who I am. If anything I am not suited to be with him. But he chose me and I’ll do anything to make him happy and protect him.” Victor yelled._

_Mikael laughed. “Oh, you would do anything for him? That’s nice. He really has you wrapped around his little finger. But that’s okay.”_

_His eyes glinted dangerously. “If you want to protect him so much it shouldn’t be hard for you to break up with him.”_

_Victor could feel something inside him shattering. “What? Why should I ever do that?”_

_“Because”, Mikael smirked, “If you don’t, who knows what could happen to him?”_

_The silver haired had the feeling an ice hand covered his heart._

_“W-What are you saying?”_

_The ash blond stood up and started to walk away. He clapped the former figure skater on the shoulder and leaned closer so that he could whisper into his ear._

_“If I were you I would break up with him and return to me. If not some really bad things could happen.”_

 

Victor didn’t really want to but as coach he had to. The Rostelecom Cup was coming up and thus he flew to Moscow with Yurio, Yakov an Lilia, not really listening to anything they had to say and just staring outside the window.

It wasn’t because he didn’t want to go, no, he was actually rather glad to leave the town where Mikael was but rather he was afraid of seeing Yuuri again. It’s been months and they hadn’t had any contact at all.

He still remembered his broken body and all the tears streaming down his beautiful face. He never wanted to make him cry again but he did. And it was all his fault. Victor knew he had to but it didn’t hurt less. 

Victor didn’t know if he wanted to see his beloved again. Too afraid of his reaction. Would he be angry? Would he be sad? Maybe Yuuri was over him already and had someone else. This thought alone let a searing pain pierce through his heart and he had to breathe in deeply to calm down. He already felt the tears starting to gather. No, he couldn’t cry. Not now. He couldn’t think about it now. Yurio, Lilia and Yakov were still next to him.

When they were at the hotel and he in his room he finally allowed his emotions to run free. He gripped his chest in pain and curled into a ball in his bed. 

Just the thought of someone else having Yuuri wrecked him. His beloved Yuuri. His beautiful Katsudon in the arms of someone else. Of someone who wasn’t him touching him, pleasuring him, seeing those beautiful features changing in pure bliss. Yuuri looking at someone else with such love and devotion in his eyes. 

It destroyed him. The jealously burned and the desire razed his body, leaving him vulnerable and an absolute mess. 

Victor knew that Yuuri wasn’t his. That he shouldn’t feel like that and that he cut ties with him to protect him. But he couldn’t stop. He loved him so much and every day without Yuuri felt like something was breaking a bit more inside him. 

When Victor ran into said Japanese he wasn’t prepared. 

Victor wasn’t looking, mind full of what to say to Yurio for his short program when he suddenly bumped into someone. Out of reflex he held the others arms to steady him and that was where it hit him. 

It was Yuuri. His beloved Yuuri. His beautiful Katsudon. Oh how le longed to see him again. How often he dreamed about him, fantasizing and thinking about those plush lips, luscious body and sparkling eyes, looking at him with so much love. A wave of Yuuri’s scent waved to him and it was intoxicating. He wanted to pull him closer, envelope him in his arms and bury his face in his neck, breathing in this fragrance which was like the strongest aphrodisiac for him. 

He had the feeling after all this time if he could just bury himself in this wonderful aroma, just look into those eyes, it would be enough to bring him over the edge. He didn’t need more. So much did he miss and desire him. He wanted to take him to a secure place and touch him again. Bite him, taste him, everything. He didn’t care. He just wanted to be together with Yuuri. 

A voice in his head called out to him, reminding him to supress his feelings. Yuuri wasn’t allowed to see. So he did. He pulled his mask out as fast as possible, hoping Yuuri didn’t see the longing in his eyes, afraid of questions. What would happen if he found out? How would Yuuri feel? Victor wanted to tell him everything. Say how much he loved him and how much it destroyed him being away from him but he couldn’t. Yuuri’s safety was more important than his feelings.

“Sorry I didn’t saw you.” Victor apologized.

“No no, it’s okay, was my fault, really.”

They were silent, not knowing what to say to each other. Victor didn’t know what he could say without revealing himself. His insides churned and his feelings and rational thoughts were in a constant fight with each other. His heart wanted to grab him and tell him everything. His brain however wanted him to shut up. He didn’t know what to do.

The Russian looked at his beloved former fiancé. He realized that he looked way better than he thought. The devastating look wasn’t there anymore and he had a spark in his eyes that Victor thought he had unwillingly destroyed after their break up. But it wasn’t and he was more than happy that Yuuri seemed to be able to stand up. He didn’t know who helped him but he was grateful. The jealously churning in his gut was something Victor knew he had to ignore with all his might. After all he had no right anymore.

“You look good” he said and the Japanese looked him in the eyes. Oh how beautiful they were. He just wanted to drown in them. 

Confusion appeared on his beloveds face and Victor talked without thinking. “I mean, you don’t really look down or sad or … you know.”

When the Russian saw the confusion turning into anger in those mesmerizing orbs he wanted to kick himself. Really? Could he be even more insensitive? He was so stupid. 

“I don’t know what you mean but if you think I would still be affected by you then you better watch out! Because I’m already over you and moved on and I’ll wipe that stupid smirk off your face! I don’t need you to be strong! I’m all okay by myself! So don’t stroke your ego with it that you got me wrapped around your little finger and could play me until you were tired of me. I’ll never fall for you again and you are already dead to me!”

Every word felt like a sharp icicle piercing through his insides. Him stroking his ego with breaking Yuuri’s heart? How could he even do that? He loved him so much. He could never play him and he never wanted to hurt him. Couldn’t he understand that he had to? He wanted to protect him and he was willing to destroy himself just so he could be safe. 

But knowing that he was dead to Yuuri hurt even more. He knew the Japanese had to be over him to be able to stand here so strong but it still hurt. That just meant that Yuuri would be ready for another person. And he would be left behind, trying to piece his broken heart together.

When Yuuri walked away Victor allowed himself to look. To look at the man who held his heart, his life in his hands and didn’t even know it. He allowed himself to look after him without his mask, letting his face show his desperation. He was nothing more than a broken man. A man who doesn’t deserve happiness.

 

_When Victor returned to his shared hotel room with Yuuri he was greeted by the sweetest smile and glowing eyes. The Japanese came closer to greet him and without hesitation the Russian enveloped him in a tight hug, burying his face in his neck and breathing in the sweet and intoxicating smell, never wanting to let go. When Yuuri wanted to separate from him Victor just held tighter, too afraid of losing him. Too afraid that if he let the other man go he would vanish into thin air. That his only ray of hope would disappear right before his eyes._

_The black haired laughed confused. “Victor. What’s wrong with you? What happened?” he asked._

_Victor was silent. “Nothing.” He said after a short while. “Just let me have you. Let me hold you. Please.” No, he couldn’t say anything. His beautiful fiancé was too pure. He couldn’t tell him what danger loomed over him. Yuuri was defenceless and weak. He wouldn’t know how to handle it. And Victor promised himself long ago that he would do everything to protect him. But he also didn’t want to lose him._

_Victor decided that he would talk to Mikael once more. Maybe he could convince him to let them alone._

_This time Victor was more desperate than normally. It showed. He kissed every piece of flesh he could reach, was more careful but also more forceful, worshipped the body more than he could. He wanted to bring him more pleasure, wanted to hear his wonderful voice more, breathe in more of his intoxicating smell, see more of his mesmerizing eyes clouded with lust._

_More. Too much. More! He needed more. It was too much! It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. He needed him more than ever. Every thrust was passion driven and full of love and need. Every kiss was more desperate. Every touch burned more and left the aching feeling of need._

_He didn’t know how often he told Yuuri how much he loved him in that night but to Victor it felt like it wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. So he said it again and again. But with every line it felt all the more like it was too little._

_This night he brought his beloved over the edge over and over again. He didn’t stop and didn’t want to. He forced his tired body again and again. He needed it. He needed Yuuri to be close. He was never close enough._

_Victor wanted to continue after a hard orgasm but Yuuri stopped him. Looked amused but also worried._

_“Victor. What’s gotten into you today? I’ve never seen you like this.” He asked worriedly but suddenly blushed. “N-Not that I’m complaining. It’s just … you know, you’re normally not like that. Did something happen?”_

_The Russian smiled. Of course he would be worried. But he couldn’t tell him. So he just hugged him close, burying his face in his soft hair. He didn’t want to let got._

_“Nothing. I just wanted you tonight.” He said smiling sadly._

_Yuuri didn’t saw his face and laughed. “I’ve realized.”_

_The black haired fell asleep shortly after and Victor looked at him. Wanting to ingrain this image into his memory forever._

 

The short program started and Victor was proud of Yurio. He did great! He was able to feel the emotions and able to convey them. Currently he was in first place and Victor knew the Russian kitten deserved it. He worked hard for it after all. He worked harder than he had to but it showed. Technically it was flawless. All quads were clean, the steps were beautiful to look at and he was in top condition. There wasn’t really anything to nag at. And the tournament just started after all. He would only get better.

Finally it was Yuuri’s time. Victor never saw his program so he was more than curious. 

He wondered who that woman was with him instead of his coach who still sat in the kiss and cry with Phichit. She was beautiful and patted him on the back encouraging. They seemed way too close for Victor’s comfort but that was something he had to supress.

Yuuri looked beautiful. The black slacks fitted him perfectly, hugging him in all the right places and the shirt underlined his beauty. The winding optic and the colour getting paler in the top combined with the henna muster from the rhinestones made him look breathtaking. Victor wanted to touch him.

Then the program started.

Victor couldn’t look away. He was drawn in and couldn’t move. Yuuri moved in such a way, radiated such confidence and power, no one could move. 

It was different from his Eros program. It was a whole new level. Sensual, seductive, he used his body to draw in everyone, his confidence made everyone submit.

Victor could see himself in the program. He saw himself being seduced by this beautiful man who stole his rationality, driving him insane, wanting to worship him. And Yuuri played with him. Those plush lips changed into a smirk, looking down on him tying him up with a look alone. Whatever Yuuri wanted, Victor would give him. 

He could see himself being dominated by Yuuri, the black haired driving him crazy without even touching him, playing with him. Yuuri was the predator, he was the prey just begging to be devoured. Just one look, one subtle movement and Victor was lost. He wanted to do everything to him. Everything and nothing. Because he wasn’t the one in control. Yuuri was the one who commanded. He didn’t mind. He wanted to be commanded. He needed it.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. It became heavy with tension and something Victor couldn’t name. Something which made Yuuri not just seductive but also dangerous. He could feel chills crawling down his spine. 

But the Russian didn’t care what Yuuri just did. For him it made him even more desirable. Victor wanted him more than ever. Wanted to submit to him and let himself be used. Wanted to be played with for Yuuri’s pleasure. Wanted him to enjoy Victor. 

With every second his desire grew and he had to hold on tight onto the wall. His knuckles turned white already. So much did he need him. The Japanese didn’t even touch him and Victor was so aroused already. Never did he felt like that. Not even watching Yuuri dance to the Eros program he made let him feel like that. Yuuri changed. He became even more desirable.

The last jump. Flawlessly. The tension reached its peak, the dangerous feeling so strong that his whole body shuddered and he could feel all his blood flowing down. He supressed a moan, biting his lip until he could taste blood, arousal pulsating through his body. It took every ounce of willpower to not come. 

Victor wanted to curse out loud. He needed Yuuri.

After the last note the stadium erupted in applause. Yuuri deserved it.

“W-what was that?” Yurio asked, eyes staring incredulously at the Japanese, “I didn’t know he could do that. What just happened?”

All three stared with dropped mouth at the black haired. 

“I’ve never seen someone move like that” Lilia admitted, staring in wonder at him. And if she said something like that then it meant that the person was so awesome that she was speechless.

Yakov on the other hand stared at him in a mix of fascination and horror.

“Where did he learn that? He shouldn’t be able to do that. He’s a normal human. And then at this level even” He said, sounding almost stared.

All three turned to him. “What do you mean?”, Yurio asked.

The old coach rubbed his temple. “What you just felt shouldn’t be able to be used by him. Or anybody in this stadium.” His face turned grim. “I don’t know how or where he learned it but being able to use it like that is impressive.”

At the confused face of the other three he answered: “Bloodlust. What you just felt was pure bloodlust. I’ve never felt it as intense like that. Normally just people who are familiar with death are able to use it. But I never felt someone with such pure and strong intent. Normally one couldn’t even be able to use it.”

All three stared at him as if he were crazy. “You’re kidding, right?” Yurio asked disbelieving. “The Katsudon and bloodlust? That can’t be true. I mean, look at him! He could never even hurt a fly, where should he have learned that?”

Yakov sighed. “I don’t know. I’m just stating what I’m seeing.”

His coach-mode returned. “There’s on more short program. It’s Otabek. You wanna watch it, right?” He asked and Yurio nodded, waving at the last skater.

After the short program Victor excused himself and walked away, hoping no one could catch the growing arousal in his pants. He had hoped that he would calm down by watching someone else but his mind walked back to Yuuri’s program over and over again. He couldn’t stop thinking of him and he knew he had to take care of it before it became worse.

In the backroom he saw his beloved Yuuri surrounded by his friend Phichit, Chris and Leo. He wished he could join them but that was impossible. The Japanese fitted so seamlessly into the group and he would only disturb them. 

His jealously flared up once more when he saw Chris slinging his arm around the Japanese, whispering into his ear and Yuuri blushing. He wanted to be the one to be able to make him blush. To colour those beautiful skin into the colour of the most loveliest shade of roses. 

He buried his nails into his palm, trying to calm down his beating heart. He wanted to yank Yuuri away from them all , touching him, showing him how much the program affected him, wanting to be his prey, submitting to him, begging him on his knees to use him like he wanted …

No. Not here. He couldn’t think further. He needed to be alone. But … Victor allowed himself one more glance at the beauty right in front of him. So close yet so far. He knew he wanted him more than anything. But he wasn’t allowed. Yuuri was completely out of his league, he was so far away and he couldn’t even dream of coming closer. Victor lost him.

When he arrived at the restroom he breathed in relief. It was empty. So he locked the door and went into a bathroom stall, closing it, leaning against the wall. He didn’t have much time, everyone was waiting.

So Victor didn’t waste any moment and freed himself in relief. He closed his eyes and was at the rink again, seeing Yuuri dancing and seducing. But now he looked only at him, playing with him, wanting to draw him close but staying out of his reach. He needed more.

Victor imagines Yuuri with his seductive moves, his eyes tying him down and him not being able to do anything. Yuuri played with his body, using him for his own pleasure, disregarding Victors own needs and desire, using him how he liked. The Russian wasn’t allowed to touch, only to look. And that was too much and too little at the same time. He craved to touch him but he couldn’t but the sight before him, a dominating and pleasured Yuuri was almost too much. Victor needed him. So much. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and locked eyes with Victor. A playing smirk on his face, his eyes misty with lust but full of confidence and power. He knew exactly what he was doing and what it did to him.

Too much. It was too much. Victor was overwhelmed and was pushed over the edge.

He breathed heavily and tried to calm down, hitting his head on the wall. He needed Yuuri so much.

 

_Shortly after Worlds Victor asked to meet Mikael again. He wanted to talk to him and ask him to leave them both alone._

_When they met the silver haired remembered why he had been attracted to the other. He looked gorgeous in his tight fitting jeans and shirt. His hair looked shiny and his eyes sparkled._

_Without much small talk Victor reached the topic he came here for._

_“What did you mean by hurting Yuuri?”_

_Mikael touched the coach’s hand. “Oh. Nothing will happen to him.” A smirk, “If you’re willing to return to me that is.”_

_Victor drew his hand back._

_“Why would I?” He started to get angry. “And you threatening Yuuri, don’t you think I wouldn’t go to the police with it?”_

_Suddenly the other started to laugh. Victor was confused._

_“Oh if I were you I wouldn’t do that?” He said and the silver haired raised his eyebrows in question._

_“I think you remember our very interesting sex life, right” he purred. Victor was still confused. He remembered that they had very crazy ideas and outrageous times but he didn’t know what he wanted._

_He elaborated. “Then I’m pretty sure you remember the one time with my friends Ivan and Danilo.”_

_Victor paled. Yes, he remembered it. It was one time where they wanted to try BDSM, Mikael wanting to be humiliated, them tying him up and using him how they wanted. Victor was against it in the beginning but relented after they assured him that they wouldn’t do anything he didn’t wanted. And after a while they got really into the play, Victor using him and being the forceful dominating part and Mikael playing the scared and submitting victim. And he remembered the camera. They filmed it._

_The other seemed to enjoy Victor’s discomfort. “I still have it of course. It was an incredible night and we all had so much fun.” A smirk, “But what would happen if I’d release it? Go to the police and report me. Who would they believe after the video? The scared victim being used for pleasure all tied up or the guy who used him for his own pleasure disregarding his victims comfort?” Another grin. “We played the roles pretty convincing I’d say. Maybe some would be able to realize it as play but I think the masses will see it as they like.”_

_Victor froze. No. That couldn’t be true. Right? But he did remember the camera._

_“I don’t believe you being able to hurt anyone, let alone Yuuri” Victor pressed through his teeth and stood up. “We’re done talking.”_

_Mikael laughed. “Yeah, we’re done talking. And you will return to me, just see.”_ “

 

The morning of the free program started like always. When he opened his eyes he closed them again, feeling for the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt, burying his face in it and curling into a ball. He needed it as a reminder why he still stood up. When he felt he had indulged enough in his fantasy of his beloved Katsudon he stood up, showered and dressed. In the eating room he spotted Yurio and Otabek and sat next to them, trying to tell himself that he needed to sit next to his protégé and not because he saw the woman from yesterday sitting on the table next to them, texting on her phone.

Shortly after Yuuri came down with Phichit, looking slightly nervous. He could see how Yuuri nibbled on his toast and the only thing he wanted to do was walk up to him, try to calm him down and persuade him gently to eat.

But the woman seemed to be able to do it just fine because Yuuri started to eat properly. When everyone came closer and the woman telling them that she had their methods when Yuuri was still at school he listened carefully. So she was his former teacher? Yuuri never did tell him about his school life beyond elementary. He always tried to change the topic for that. Victor wondered why.

“I had a punishment for my students when was still a teacher” she grinned, “Every time they messed up pronunciation or sentence structure they were in for a 40 hit deep French kiss” she laughed and winked.

… What? 

“Didn’t you also do that when we didn’t mess up? Do you know how strange it was for us when you randomly started to kiss your students for punishment or reward?” Yuuri deadpanned.

What? She kissed them in her lesson? And not just a peak but a real French kiss? 

Victor could feel jealously burning hotter than ever under his skin. He could feel how possessive and angry he got. So he wasn’t Yuuri’s first kiss? Yuuri always said he was his first in practically everything. But the most sensual thing was stolen from him in form of a teacher who thought it would be funny to kiss her students as punishment and reward. Seriously? Why was the universe so cruel to him?

“It’s not like any of you regretted it. I taught you a lot after all.”

“But we also told you to please stop that. You just never listened to us.” Yuuri sighed. “And you complain about us calling you ‘Bitch-sensei’”

And they didn’t even give their consent! Wasn’t this a crime? Shouldn’t she be judged for it? Victor tried to justify his jealously and anger as worry for the children but he knew he was lying to himself. But no wonder Yuuri was so good at kissing. Victor never got enough of them. And not just because he loved this man. 

“Why do you keep calling her ‘bitch-sensei’? Isn’t that kinda rude?” Phichit asked and Yuuri scratched his head sheepishly.

Oh right. He was curious, too. He never heard of anyone calling a teacher a bitch. Even if it fitted.

“It wasn’t because we wanted to insult her or something. But when she came into our class no one could pronounce her name. ‘Jelavic’ is really hard for us after all. So one of our classmates started calling her ‘bitch-neesan’ and it stuck. In the beginning we didn’t get along. But after a while we came to an understanding but still no one could speak her name and we kinda got used to call her ‘bitch’. So we changed the ‘bitch-neesan’ to ‘bitch-sensei’.” Yuuri explained.

Stunned silence. Victor couldn’t help it. He had to laugh. That was hilarious after all.

When they arrived at the rink and prepared themselves for the free skate Victor tried to ignore everything around him. Shortly after he excused himself to go to the bathroom. He needed to calm down.

But universe was generous and cruel at the same time. Because inside he met Yuuri. Beautiful, wonderful, mesmerizing Yuuri.

Awkward silence. No one knew what to say to the other. Victor had trouble keeping his mask impassive. 

“Yuuri. Hi” Victor greeted, smiling weakly.

“Hello Victor” The Japanese greeted back.

Another awkward silence.

“You … I saw your short program yesterday. You were great. Really good.” The Russian fumbled with his words. Good? Good was the understatement of the century. It wasn’t good. It was mesmerizing. Beautiful. Seductive. He wanted to tell him how moved he was. How much he affected him. How much he needed him. How much he despaired not having him by his side. 

“Oh. Ehm. Thanks.” Yuuri fumbled back. “I saw Yurio’s short program. That was great, too. He really came far after last year.”

“Yeah. He worked hard for it after all.” Victor felt proud at that. Yurio really gave his all at the short program and he knew first-hand how hard he worked

They were quiet again.

Then Victor breathed out. His shoulders sacked. He couldn’t keep it in himself anymore. He had to say it. At least he wanted to apologize for hurting him. Even if he could never tell him the truth. “Yuuri”, he started. “I’m really sorry about … you know. I really didn’t want to hurt you. It just … I had to break up with you and I wouldn’t be able to bear it if … well. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t want to, really. It’s just … I couldn’t be with you anymore.”

Victor could only stare in shock as tears started to gather in Yuuri’s beautiful eyes. No. No! NO! He didn’t want to make him sad! Yuuri wasn’t supposed to cry! Not again. Please. Victor couldn’t bear it. Couldn’t bear being at fault for making him cry again.

“Really Victor?” Yuuri pressed out, “After all this time? How stupid are you?”

The black haired looked him in the eyes. “You apologize? You have no right! NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!”

The Japanese screamed. “Do you have ANY idea how much it hurt?! Do you?! You know I loved you and I still do! And you have no idea how much I hate myself for it because in no way you deserve it! After all this time. After month and month of a happy relationship you just up and go one day, saying ‘sorry, but I can’t get over him’ and leave me behind! Do you know how I felt?! I gave you my heart, Victor! I gave you so much! My love, my heart, my everything! And you just toss it away as if it were some wrapping paper. When you left I was destroyed. I holed up in my room for weeks and couldn’t come out! And now you come here and say you’re sorry? You don’t deserve to say sorry you damn piece of shit! So don’t say it!”

Every word uttered felt like the air was knocked out of him over and over again. It hurt. So much. He didn’t want to listen to it but he knew he had to. Especially after Yuuri uttered that he still loved him. It was heaven and hell at the same time. One the one hand hope and happiness blossomed inside him at the thought of his beloved still loving him but on the other hand he knew he deserved the pain. He wasn’t allowed to be happy. He destroyed Yuuri and didn’t even deserve to breathe the same air as him. He was nothing but a disgusting piece of trash.

He knew he had no right but he at least wanted to say this.

“I’m sorry” Victor said, eyes cast down, “I know you’re right. I shouldn’t have left like that but I just did. And in no way do I deserve your forgiveness but please just let me say this.”

The Russian looked up, directly into his eyes. Then he suddenly bowed. “I’m sorry. For everything I did to you. It was never my intention to hurt you but I did. And for that I apologize. I know you must hate me now and I understand this and won’t try to change your opinion about me because you have every right for thinking that I’m an asshole. From now on I’ll try to avoid you if you want that. We will probably see each other again in Skate America and the Grand Prix Finale but I’ll try my best to stay away from you. I just really want to apologize. So, I’m sorry. I know it will never be enough but maybe one day you’ll find it in me to forgive me.”

Victor stood straight again, looking at him, desperation crossing though his face, trying to commit everything of the wonderful man into memory. If he was never going to be close to him again he just wanted to remember him. He knew it was selfish and he didn’t deserve it but he wanted at least that. Just let him have this. One last look at the man who owned everything of him and whom he was freely giving everything he wanted.

“And maybe I shouldn’t say this but … I really loved you, Yuuri.” ‘And I still do. With every fibre of my body.’

Suddenly Yurio appeared and Victor didn’t know if he should be happy or angry at him for interrupting them. But Victor decided to overlook it. Yuuri left, wishing Yurio good luck and Victor stared after him.

“What just happened?” Yurio asked, trying to hide his worry but being unsuccessful in doing so. 

“Nothing.” Victor answered. “Absolutely nothing.” And they went out to watch the free skate.

Yurio did well. His score didn’t quite reached the 200 mark but he was close. He was really good. Then came Yuuri.

He entranced everyone again. But it wasn’t a seductive, destructive dance, no, it was one of innocence.

Yuuri looked way younger in his outfit than he really was, dancing with such joy and happiness, as if they never met earlier. As if Victor didn’t make him cry. As if he didn’t hurt him. 

No, Yuuri danced as if he was invincible. Yuuri conveyed so much emotion like no one else. Happiness, enthusiasm, joy. It was beautiful.

His dance made everyone feel happy, everyone felt rejuvenated just from watching him. How was that possible?

Victor smiled sadly. He saw enough. Yuuri didn’t need him. Whoever he danced for made Yuuri so happy. Made him look so beautiful. Victor was never able to bring this out of him. He wasn’t needed in the Japanese’ life. 

With a searing pang in his heart he clapped together with the cheering crowd, allowing himself to roam over his beautiful form. Whoever made him so happy deserved him a hundred times more that Victor ever did. And he hoped Yuuri could finally find true happiness.

When he was at his room again he closed his eyes, hugging the shirt closer and smiled sadly. Yuuri moved on. He didn’t need him anymore. He was always stronger than Victor. Yuuri was whole. And Victor was left trying to pick up the pieces from his broken self, cutting himself in the process and bleeding all over.

 

_Victor tried to ignore it. He really did. But the nagging feeling that Mikael would hurt Yuuri didn’t vanish. He couldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t tell him that someone was after his safety. Yuuri wouldn’t be able to handle it. He had to protect him._

_At first the Russian tried to convince himself that he would never bring himself to hurt someone. He really did. But it was futile._

_One day he became a message from the other Russian. At first Victor didn’t even want to open it but curiosity won._

_‘Look out for your old coach. He’ll get stomach ache by tomorrow.’_

_No. That couldn’t be true, right? That was a joke, right?_

_But when he called the next day he was told that Yakov was in the hospital because of food poisoning. He was admitted to the hospital just this morning. Victor panicked but the old man just played everything down. He was old after all and not so resilient as in the past and Victor should just shut up and stop worrying!_

_The next day he got another message. ‘Your small Russian fairy should be careful passing the road.’_

_A few hours later he called Yurio and found out that he was almost run over while crossing the street. Victor panicked again but the teenager played it down as an asshole not knowing how to drive._

_The next day. Again. ‘Be careful. Something could happen to your dog.’_

_Victor tried to keep an eye on Maccachin. But in the end they had to bring the dog to the vet because of stomach ache. They must have looked away for a moment when they were at the park._

_Victor couldn’t bear it anymore. First Yakov, then Yurio, then Maccachin. They were already there. He was afraid who would be next? He couldn’t be selfish. He had to protect Yuuri. He had to. Because Victor was afraid. Yuuri would stay with him regardless of everything but would he start to hate him one day? Would the love in his eyes one day turn into hatred? Victor didn’t want to see it._

_So Victor wrote back. ‘Give me one week’. ‘Ok’ was the answer. The assaults stopped._

_So Victor prepared himself. He knew already what he would say and he had to be convincing. Yuuri wasn’t allowed to see through him. So he trained in front of a mirror until it was perfect._

_Two days before Victor planned to leave he drowned in Yuuri one last time. He touched him with so much desperation and passion, committing every line, every piece of flesh into memory. He never wanted to forget him. He wanted to bring him the ultimate pleasure over and over again, memorizing the beautiful face of the man who owned his heart in his bliss, tasting him one last time, remembering this intoxicating scent which was like the most potent aphrodisiac to him. He just wanted to drown and forget everything else beside the love of his life. He wanted more. So much more. He wanted the night to go on forever._

_But the universe was cruel. So the night came to an end._

_They slept together and woke up together, Victor relishing in the feeling of Yuuri in his arms. One last kiss full of desperation and longing. The kiss of a man who would taste his last moments of freedom._

_“Let’s break up.”_

_Victor could see Yuuri’s world crumbling down. His did, too._

_When he arrived in Russia in Mikael’s flat the other kissed and claimed him in triumph. Victor just felt empty. While the other ravished him, all Victor could think of was Yuuri._

_Yuuri should hate him, he could live with that, and if he hates himself more, well, that was a price he was willing to pay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... who wanted a suffering Victor? You all happy now? Because of this chapter I had to rise the rating! VICTOR! WHY? I didn't want to write that but that guy just CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS! Did you know how much I was suffering?!?!?!?!?!?!  
> And I always say my chapters won't be always this long but somehow they are getting longer and longer ... why can't they just shut up?!?!?!?! My poor hands!!!  
> Oh, and I realized, some of you liked the name for Yuuri in the game with the code names. But seriously, NO ONE was commenting on how Yuuri ACTUALLY MET Victor when he was in middle school and has a photo with him and Korosensei? Seriously? Granted, Victor doesn't remember it because, hello? Photo at Mach 20 but still. YUURI HAS A PHOTO WITH VICTOR AND KOROSENSEI!!!!  
> And now I'm trying to fry my brain and brace myself for the 5 hours train home for christmas tomorrow. If I don't update, then I wish you all a very happy christmas. =D =D =D  
> And remember. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D
> 
> Brain: Hey, remember my great idea yesterday? Chris and Sugino would make a great pairing.  
> Me: JUST STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Brain: What should we call them? Chrisino? The skater and the baseball geek?  
> Me: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Discovering Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! =D =D =D  
> So I really did write this chapter today even though I thought I wouldn't. But I somehow got the time for it. =)  
> This chapter was somehow especially hard to write and I don't know why but the words just didn't want to come out. -.-  
> I think that's why I'm so deeply unsatisfied with it. -.-  
> It feels kinda bumpy to read but I didn't know how to change that. -.-  
> I still hope you like it even though it isn't one of my better chapters. -.-  
> Have fun. =)
> 
> Brain: Hey! I came up with a plot for Cristophe and Sugino!  
> Me: Just shut up! PLEEEEAAAASEEEE!!!!  
> Brain: *Starts to give me many ideas*  
> Me: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_It’s been a few days after Itona Horibe finally became a full-fledged 3-E classmate and was freed of his tentacles. He integrated himself fully and was part of the Terasaka group. Their days returned. School, assassination attempts, studying, having fun with their classmates and teacher, training. Everything was back to normal … or as normal as it could be for them._

_Yuuri himself had a little free time so he wanted to train his jumps at Ice Castle but he seemed to fail them spectacularly. And he was starting to get angry at himself. After another failed attempt at a triple axel he skated to the entrance and hit his fist against the wall._

_Yuuko and Takeshi, his only friends outside his classroom, looked at him worriedly._

_“Yuu-chan, you alright?” the girls asked and Yuuri shook his head._

_“Do I look like I’m okay? Why can’t I land this jump?!” he yelled but when he saw the brunette wince he immediately felt guilty._

_“Sorry”, he apologized and sighed. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It’s just … I don’t know how long I’ve been training this jump now, I can’t seem to land him 50% of the time. I’m just so angry.”_

_“It’s okay” she placated him, “I absolutely understand. It’s frustrating. But I’m sure you’ll be able to do it!”_

_Yuuri just smiled weakly at her and changed._

_When he walked home he sighed. How come that an assassin like him had no problems using a fly board at their summer vacation assassination attempt and was one of the best in class at free running and knife work but failed spectacularly at something seemingly easily as a triple axel?_

_When Yuuri went home he was greeted by a very enthusiastic poodle and Yuuri let him lick his face and lifted him up to carry him in his arms._

_“Yuuri! Welcome home!” His mother greeted him when he stepped into the guest room and Yuuri smiled._

_“I’m back.”_

_He went into his room and put his bag away and opened his drawer. Inside was the carefully framed picture of Korosensei, him and Victor Nikiforov, his idol. He would have loved to enlarge, frame and put it on his wall but he was afraid someone else might see and recognize his teacher … or start asking questions … he was a state secret after all. So Yuuri just sighed, looked at the picture fondly for one last time and closed it again._

_In another drawer was a small folder which he looked through once again. It was an assassination attempt he was planning for the last few days now but didn’t have the courage to bring it up. It was a group plan and everyone had to be able to skate to carry it out. That was why he was so hesitant to bring it up. Because his classmates might accept him for who he was but he wasn’t so sure if they would be willing to learn skating just for the sake of an assassination attempt where they weren’t even sure if they would be able to succeed. He sighed and put the folder away._

_After he went down and ate he did his homework and studied. He had to keep up with classes after all. And he had to work on his Russian. It has been a few months already since he started taking lessons from bitch-sensei and he made great progress. Even though he still had problems with pronunciation. But he was getting there._

_The next day at school he was still not over his failed attempts at the triple axel and his mood wasn’t the best. It seemed his friends saw his foul mood and tried to cheer him up. Sugino Tomohito was especially invested in cheering him up by trying to talk to him about different sports and didn’t seem to want to leave him alone. But even he couldn’t really cheer him up._

_“Seriously, what’s gotten you so grumpy today?” he asked and Yuuri sighed._

_“I was training yesterday at the Ice Castle. And it doesn’t matter how much I do it, I just can’t seem to be able to execute the triple axel. I almost always fail and I don’t really know why.”_

_At his explanation his classmates looked confused. “Triple axel?” Isogai asked and Yuuri nodded._

_“What’s that for a jump?” Maehara asked and Yuuri explained._

_“The axel is a figure skating jump with a forward take off. Compared to other common figure skating jumps, an axel has an extra ½ rotation in the air because of its forward take off. Most skaters perform the jump with counter clockwise rotation, taking off from the left forward outside edge and landing on the right back outside edge. That means a triple axel has 3 ½ rotations. But even if I get the right rotations in I just can’t seem to land it. I always fall down and fail. And I don’t know how often I tried it already. And not only that, I just can’t seem to land the other jumps as consistently as I want to.”_

_Sugino patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry” he said, “I’m sure you’ll be able to do it.”_

_Around him others gave him encouraging nods and claps and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. Still, he didn’t feel very good at that._

_After school he was stopped by his teacher._

_“Katsuki-kun, a word please.” Korosensei asked and Yuuri nodded._

_When they were alone the octopus asked: “Katsuki-kun, I heard that you seem to have trouble with your jumps, am I right?”_

_Yuuri wasn’t even surprised that his teacher seemed to know. So he just nodded._

_His teacher looked at him for a moment and then said: “I saw you train at lunch. You tried the jumps, right?” The student nodded again._

_“Katsuki-kun, could it be that with all these jumps you’re trying to imitate your idol Victor Nikiforov? I saw the stance and edges with whom you started with.”_

_Yuuri blushed but nodded._

_“I understand. But why are you so hung up on those jumps?”_

_The figure skater was silent. Then answered with a timid voice: “Because I need them. In a competition there’s a technical score and a performance score. If I can’t land the jumps I won’t be able to score high enough.”_

_Korosensei took his wrist and circled a tentacle around it. “Katsuki-kun. Your stance and form was exactly like his but you know” another tentacle circled around his leg, “These tentacles don’t lie. Compared to him your leg muscles are thicker, your weight is distributed differently, you’re shorter than him and you’ll be thrown off-balance way more easily. There’s no chance for you to imitate him and hope you’ll be able to land all his jumps just like him. Your body’s are way too different for that. You can’t possibly think of just imitating him like that.”_

_Yuuri looked down. “How can you say such things with such certainty?” he asked with a trembling voice. Korosensei showed him the picture they took in Russia with Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri stared at it and blinked. It was different than his version. His version had one big tentacle circled around Victor’s waist and him pressed to his teacher. This version however had multiple tentacles wrapped around the Russian. The face expression however seemed the same._

_“Because when we took the photo together I checked him myself. I took multiple pictures while we were together.”_

_Yuuri stared. And stared. “That was maybe a second we were together …” The student deadpanned._

_“Enough time to check and take some pictures together, don’t you think?”_

_“If you wanted to check you didn’t have to do it like that!”_

_Yuuri face palmed. “Korosensei, I’m really grateful that I could meet him and even take a picture with him, for as short the time was but really, you didn’t have to do that.”_

_The teacher grinned. “Nuyu but I did already. So I can say with definitely why you can’t just copy him.”_

_Yuuri looked down. “… I see. So there’s really a difference in our abilities after all …” he stated depressed._

_“On the other hand” the teacher suddenly said, “the malleability of your body are much more outstanding than his.” His tentacle circled again around his wrist and Yuuri looked up in wonder._

_“You might have a different body structure and thus you won’t be able to jump like him, but” he explained, “you have incredible stamina that surpasses his and currently all other figure skaters, that means you can hold out much longer. Furthermore, currently your true talent lies in your step sequences and spins. And especially at your artistic interpretation.”_

_The black haired looked at him in confusion. “Your steps and spins have the ability to draw other people in. And even though your technical score might not be as high as you liked them to be, you excel at your performance. You have the unique ability to exactly convey what you want to with your body movements and more, an ability just as select few have. You dance like the music is created while you dance and not like you dance to the music.”_

_Yuuri looked amazed at the wrist with the tentacle. “Concentrate first on your artistic interpretation and steps and spins. If you’ll train them you’ll certainly surpass him in that prospect to an extraordinary degree. After you master that you can worry about the jumps. But even then you have to consider your body. Your structure is different so you have to think about your balance and your body centre of gravity but you’re way more flexible than him so you can be a bit more variable with it.”_

_He patted the students head with a tentacle. “But if you really want to land that triple axel, I’d advise you to lessen the tension on your free leg while doing the axel. Look out for the instep. A little less pressure there and you’ll land it.”_

_Korosensei stood up. “A comparison made by handling something with my tentacles is never wrong. There isn’t only one type of ability. Please look for an assassination method suited to yours.”_

_Yuuri looked at his wrist. “My steps and spins and my body are more flexible … my ability, huh? …”_

_He grinned._

_A few days later and he was able to land the triple axel perfectly. Yuuko congratulated him with shining eyes and Yuuri smiled._

_“I’ll train my jumps occasionally, but for now I have to hone my performance and steps and spins first” he said and earned startled looks from his friends._

_“Eh? Why’s that? You’re doing a really good job at the jumps right now” Nishigori said but Yuuri just laughed._

_“It’ll take too long to perfect the jumps now. I can do that later anytime. But my strengths lie in other areas. When I perfect those I come back to them. I can’t win with jumps alone after all and figure skating isn’t just about them.”_

_Ignoring the confused looks from his friends Yuuri trained his spins._

_The next day when Korosensei was in China for Mapu Tofu Yuuri approached the front and earned the attention of the whole class._

_When everyone was silent he raised his folder and smiled nervously._

_“I have an idea for an assassination attempt. But I’ll need your help.”_

_His class stared at him in confusion. Well, it was the first time he came up with something after all. Normally he was happy with being the support and helping where he could._

_The figure skater said: “This assassination attempt will take place on an ice rink.”_

 

The next weeks passed by in a blur. Yuuri asked his coach to let him train at home and because Celestino saw what good being at home did to him he let him. His time in Hasetsu however was filled with training and meet ups with his classmates. When he arrived at the train station he was greeted by his whole class holding a banner and cheering. They congratulated him on his win and his great performances.

“And that was just the beginning! You’ll just get better with every tournament!” Sugino said and slung an arm around him. The skater laughed. After their celebration at their old classroom Yuuri returned to Ice Castle, where he was greeted by the Nishigori family who let him train to his heart’s content.

Funny enough the Japanese agent Karasuma offered his help in fighting lessons and soon enough the whole class came regularly for the short weeks until the next tournament. Now it felt even more like their school days where their PE lessons consisted of knifeman ship, shooting practice, free running and battlefield tactics.

When Yuuri wasn’t training with his classmates or at the rink he was in Minako-sensei’s dance studio training ballet. He needed the elegance and grace the dance brought with him for his short program after all. 

“Yuuri, can I ask you something?” she asked one day at their break and the former assassin nodded.

“Your short program, what’s the story behind?”

Yuuri looked confused. Minako sighed.

“Last year, your Eros performance had a story, right? The thing with the playboy and the seductress? What is it this time?”

Yuuri mulled over the question for a moment.

“This time it’s about an assassin and his target. He seduces him to get past his bodyguards and closer to him and when the moment allows it he kills him.”

Minako’s mouth clapped open and she stared at him incredulously. Yuuri stood up, stretched and continued with his training.

Finally the day came where he had to fly to his next competition. His class said their good-byes and wished him good luck, promising him that they would be cheering for him.

When he arrived in America he met up with bitch-sensei and his coach Celestino.

They checked in their hotel and arrived at the rink of the tournament to meet for training. Yuuri was happy he met Guang-Hong, one of the skaters he was friendly with. At least he could talk to him … if he wasn’t talking to Leo on his phone.

He even met Yurio who was grumpy as always but didn’t seem to mind talking to him. If he wasn’t glaring at Jean-Jaques Leroy that was. Speaking of the Canadian, he may have scared him a little.

The skater met Yuuri while he was talking with Guang-Hong and Yurio.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” the Canadian asked and they turned around, Yurio’s face turned even more annoyed.

“Oh … nothing. Just catching up a bit” the former assassin said and JJ slung an arm around his shoulder.

“I saw your programs in the Rostelecom Cup. They were not bad” he grinned and the Japanese smiled. 

“Thanks” he said.

Then the younger skater separated from him and grinned smugly. “Of course that doesn’t mean anything. They were good, yeah, but in comparison to mine they couldn’t compare. I’ll win this tournament with ease.”

At this Yurio started yelling. “Huh?! What are you talking about you dipshit?! I’m going to ground you to dust, just you see!”

Yuuri turned to him. “What makes you so confident?” He asked with a smile.

JJ laughed. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I’m the king! And the king always wins. I’m going to kill my performances.”

‘Kill, huh?’ Yuuri smiled and the atmosphere changed. Yurio and Guang-Hong felt a cold shudder running down their spine.

In a heartbeat Yuuri was behind Jean-Jaques, held his heard turned to the side with his one hand and had his other middle finger pointed at his pulse. A dangerous smile adorned the Japanese’ face and he released his bloodlust. Not much, just enough to let him feel it. The Canadian was too shocked to move and he could feel fear creeping up his body, rendering him motionless.

“You might be a king” He whispered in his ear, “But even a king is defenceless when faced with an assassin who broke through him.” 

Yuuri released him, JJ’s knees buckled and he couldn’t stand and collapsed onto the ground, shaking and fear sweat pouring down his face. Eyes wide and breathing rigid he stared up at the Japanese.

The bloodlust vanished as if it was never there in the first place and he had the warmest smile on his face, all trace of danger gone.

“You’re awful confident and I realized that you don’t seem to take your competition seriously. A tip from me. Never underestimate your rivals, okay?”

With that he turned around and walked away as if nothing ever happened. The three younger skaters stared after him. 

“What just happened?” Yurio asked but no one could answer him.

 

After his encounter with JJ Yurio seeks him out and asked him what he just did but the Japanese just shrugged with his shoulders.

“It isn’t that important. I learned that when I was younger and decided to use this in my short program. So I trained it again.”

The Russian stared at him. “That’s some pretty dark shit you can do, you realize that?” Yuuri laughed. 

“Maybe. But I wanted to go all out this season so I did. And when I thought about how I decided to think about the people who brought me here and wanted to use what they taught me. So it was back to the roots for me.”

Yurio still stared at him as if he was crazy but just sighed. “I’ll never understand you.”

When they arrived at the lobby of their hotel they ran into Victor. The former couple made eye contact and both froze up. Suddenly a man came up to Victor and slung his arm around him in a rather affectionate gesture, leaning closer and whispering something in his ear. Victor turned away so the Japanese couldn’t see his face.

Yurio tugged the other’s arm and led him to the elevator, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation.

“… That’s Victor’s boyfriend, right?” Yuuri asked and tried to sound cheerful. He could feel Yurio tensing up next to him. That was all the confirmation he needed.

“What’s he doing here?” he asked.

The Russian was quiet for a moment and answered: “I don’t really know. After the last tournament he suddenly became really clingy and came to all training days and where Victor went this guy was there as well. He must have wanted to come along. This guy was all over Victor at the flight and just wouldn’t stop touching him.”

Yurio sighed and his shoulders sacked. Then he turned to Yuuri with a serious expression.

“I’m really sorry about the break up and I know it must have been hard for you. I heard it was because of this guy down there that Victor left you but there’s something I think you at least deserve to know.”

The black haired stared at the younger confused.

“That guy, Mikael is his name, I don’t know why but he’s giving me the creeps. More than anyone I’ve ever met. I don’t know why Victor ever wanted to go back to him and to be honest, I don’t care. He’s an asshole for pulling something like that but I think there might be something wrong with them.”

“What do you mean? They look pretty affectionate in my eyes.”

The Russian sighed. “I know it looks like that but … I don’t know. When you two were still together Victor wouldn’t stop smiling like the idiot he is. But since he came back I haven’t seen him really smile. And it’s just a thought but Victor doesn’t seem to be happy.”

Yuuri looked at the Russian fairy and smiled. “Thanks for telling me. But we broke up. I don’t have any contact with him anymore. Have you tried talking to him?”

Yurio groaned. “I tried but then he would just smile this horrible fake smile and tell me everything’s okay, I should worry about my own problems and stop sniffling around in adult affairs. He doesn’t take me seriously, that asshole! I’m not stupid and he should stop treating me like a child. I’m old enough and I’m competing in the senior division! How many can say that? I’m doing more mature stuff than other guys my age!” Angrily he kicked the wall with a pissed face.

Well, when Yuuri was Yurio’s age, younger actually, he tried to kill his teacher. Would that count as mature stuff? If yes then he could sympathize with the younger. They were always pissed, too, when other assassins didn’t treat them as equals and looked down on them. But could you compare competitive figure skating with assassination? Yuuri decided not to dwell on it.

“I’m sure he just doesn’t want you to worry about him.” Yuuri tried to placate the younger and Yurio groaned.

“He’s just getting on my nerves” he grumbled and Yuuri smiled.

When Yuuri was in his room he thought about what Yurio told him. Victor didn’t seem too happy? What did that mean? Didn’t their relationship work out? 

The Japanese stared at his phone. He was tempted to ask Ritsu to hack Victor’s phone for information but … he also didn’t really want to. After all, Victor broke up with him and Yuuri promised to himself to get over him, right? So maybe spying after him wasn’t the best idea. But maybe … just a little …

Yuuri shook his head. No. That wasn’t his problem. He closed the Victor Nikiforov chapter in his life already. He didn’t want to have anything to do with him. And Victor also promised to stay away from him. And Yuuri didn’t want to hurt himself. He knew that he still had feelings for the other and he was sure that those wounds would never really heal. But if he didn’t make a clean cut now he would never get over him.

So Yuuri shoved his phone away and refused to look at it for the rest of the night.

 

The next morning he woke up he felt strangely calm. Somehow the skate in the evening was the farthest away from his mind at that moment. He somehow still thought about the conversation he had with Yurio even though he knew he shouldn’t think about it. 

When he arrived at the rink later with bitch-sensei and Celestino he caught a glimpse at his ex. After what the other Russian competitor told him he wasn’t even surprised that his new boyfriend was all over him. It stung a little but not as much as he thought it would.

When they did their warm up Yuuri could feel two pair of eyes on him. He looked inconspicuously back. When he saw who looked at him he almost fell flat on the ice.

There stood Victor, staring at him with an expression on his face which was a mix between affection and longing. But on the other hand the guy looked at him with a murderous intent. If looks were able to kill he would have been nothing more than a pile of ash. 

Wow … someone’s jealous.

Well, if Victor and him would have still been in a relationship and Victor would have looked at someone else like that … he would be jealous, too … and insecure as hell …

But Yuuri couldn’t really compare if it would have been about looks with this guy because this guy looked like Adonis while he was a normal Greek … well, there went his self-confidence.

When the short program started he was a nervous wreck again. Great. Bitch-sensei couldn’t cheer him up and he didn’t know what to do. So she called his class, ushered him to a secluded place where he wouldn’t be interrupted and let his classmates deal with him.

“Hey” he smiled shakily.

“You look like shit” Terasaka greeted him, which earned him a slap across his head.

“I know” he answered and sighed.

“Katsuki-kun, you look more worried than usually. Why?” Nagisa asked.

“I don’t really know. It’s just … I ran into Victor again and his new boyfriend is also here and … it’s … I feel really insecure because he looks like a runaway model and I’m … just me.”

“You shouldn’t think like that” Yada said with a scolding look.

“Yeah. You’re really cute, you know?” Kurahashi added and Yuuri groaned.

“I’ve been hearing that for my whole life already. But He’s not cute but sexy. And I can’t really compare.”

“You should have more self-confidence. You aren’t bad” Isogai said and Maehara continued. “You might not be sexy off the ice but what of on the ice?”

Everyone turned to him. “What do you mean?” Yuuri asked and Maehara elaborated. “You’re in a competition and it’s about your performance. So you can be insecure as much as you want off the ice but when you’re on it you’re not.”

“That’s right!” Kayano cheered, “Your last short program performance was really great! They could say what they wanted but you were really sexy last time.”

Nakamura laughed. “You’re an assassin, forgot? When you enter the rink you’re this hot as fuck killer who seduces his target and then kills him.”

“And for your reference” Yada added, “When you’re on the ice you have more sex appeal than all others combined. Your performance is always so seducing without looking lewd! I don’t even know how you do that.”

Karma grinned. “Wouldn’t it be funny if you’d try to seduce your ex? You don’t have to hook up with him, just make him regret that he ever let you and give him blue balls. Wouldn’t that be funny?”

Yuuri and a few others laughed sheepishly. Just Karma would think of something like that. Somehow he felt better.

“Thanks guys!” He said and smiled.

Everyone wished him good luck and Yuuri ended the call.

He felt better and calmer already. When he drew the number four an idea formed in his head. 

The story of his short program would stay the same but maybe he should give the characters some names and faces. So he decided that his target tonight would be Victor. Yuuri would be killing Victor and the bodyguard was the new lover. This was going to be fun.

A short pang of guilt entered him but he decided to ignore it. 

When it was his turn he could only grin. Tonight he would pour in all of his skills as assassin. Because Victor was a first class target who had the best of defences.

 

When his short program was announced he couldn’t help but grin. 

112.38

Another personal best.

Bitch-sensei hugged him tightly and they both laughed. It was perfect.

During the program he danced and turned around so he could look Victor directly in the eyes without it seeming conspicuous and more feeling like it was pure coincidence. And it was really satisfying to see the shocked and aroused face of him. Especially the face when he released his bloodlust and went in for the kill. Victor looked like he might be ready to faint. Really, he just felt a bit smug about it.

Maybe Karma was rubbing off to him already. Oh well, having a specific target made things a lot easier.

At the end of the day he placed first again. His classmates were cheering loudly.

The next day started like last time. Him being nervous and bitch-sensei convincing him to eat, Guang-Hong sitting next to him. Yuuri noticed that JJ seemed to avoid him. … Maybe he did scare him too much … he should apologize. 

When the Japanese looked around he couldn’t help but notice Victor. He looked paler than usual and stared way to hard at his plate. And his boyfriend next to him didn’t seem too happy either. He hoped he didn’t mess up the things between them. Even though the skater did want some sort of revenge he didn’t want to be the reason for a break up.

So Yuuri decided he would talk to this lover and clear things up. Later.

When the evening came he seeked out JJ and apologized for the things he did to him.

“I’m sorry about … you know … that.” He said, bowing deeply. The Canadian seemed genuinely bewilder. Then he smiled.

“It’s okay. Maybe I needed that” At the confused look of Yuuri he explained: “I fucked up the Grand Prix finals last year and don’t want a repeat of that. But maybe because I trained so hard I thought I was invincible this time. So you doing that was like a shock and wake up call. It showed me that others trained just as hard and that I should look at them, too and stop being so arrogant.”

Yuuri smiled. “So we’re good?” He asked and JJ nodded.

Then the free program started.

It went even better than last time. His presentation score was even higher thanks to he harsh training he went through with Karasuma-san and his overall score was enough to place him first again. Yuuri couldn’t help but grin at that. Korosensei really was the best motivation after all.

 

After the ceremony he walked around in search for bitch-sensei when he suddenly heard his name. At least he thought so.

When he rounded the corner he hid again. Well, that wasn’t something he wanted to walk into.

There in this secluded corner Victor had his lover pushed against a wall, hand grabbed in his shirt. Did he walk in on something? Maybe he should leave. He was about to walk away when his name was uttered again. This time he froze.

“You _promised_ you wouldn’t touch him goddammit!” Victor whispered dangerously. “I broke up with him so he would be safe! You promised that you would leave him alone if I’d return to you, Mikael!”

… What?

The other man laughed darkly. “Yeah, I did say that. But I saw the way you looked at him and still do. And I saw the way he danced yesterday. I don’t know shit about figure skating but that yesterday? That was straight up seduction. I bet if he’d asked you to fuck him you’d go to him, willingly, right? Victor, I want you to only look like that at me. I don’t want you looking like that at other people. especially” he sneered, “not at this ugly Japanese piggy.”

Victor pressed him harder against the wall. “You’re _crazy_ , you know that? You’re blackmailing me and threatening me so I return to you. He’s the love of my life and I’ll _always_ love him, Mikael. And only him. I broke up with him to protect him and you know I’d do anything for him. You can do what you want, I’ll never love you. You’re just a crazy psychopath!”

At this the blond laughed. “Maybe. But I love you and want you all for myself. So I don’t like you looking at him like that.”

His voice turned dangerous. “I don’t want you associating with him. I don’t want you to touch him or to look to him. Hell, I don’t even want you to think of him. So if you don’t be careful I might hurt him. You know what I could do, right? There are so many things …”

Victor let him go as if he was burned. “You promised” he whispered, fear in his voice, “You promised me to leave Yuuri alone. Please. He’s everything for me. I love him so much. You can’t hurt him.” He looked so small …

The other smirked. “Don’t worry. As long as you’ll be my beautiful doll and do as I say he won’t even get a scratch on him.”

Yuuri heard enough. He ran away as quietly as possible, hoping no one noticed him.

 

When Yuuri returned home he was confused. He thought the whole scenario in his head through over and over again and didn’t come to a conclusion. What was that about? Was it what he thought it was? Did Victor break up with him to protect him? Why? With what was he blackmailed?

He was so distracted that he couldn’t concentrate on his training. Everyone noticed.

“Seriously, what´s wrong? I’ve been hitting you way more often than I normally would” Sugino said and threw the knife in the air, catching it. Yuuri sighed. He sat down. 

“I’m confused” he said, staring forlornly at the ground. Why was his life so complicated.

“What do you mean?” Kanzaki asked with worry.

Everyone looked at him for an explanation. So he sighed and told them everything he saw and heard at the tournament.

Silence.

“You think it could be true?” Kataoka asked and he shrugged with his shoulders. 

“To be honest, I don’t know. I always thought he went back to him because he still loved him. You all know how insecure I am and that he looks way better than me didn’t make me more confident. The last weeks of our relationship he was always anxious, always looking at his phone and his thoughts seemed to be always elsewhere. I always thought it was because he was thinking about the other guy. But now? When what I heard is true and he really just left because he wanted to protect me, then it would also make sense. Because he would think about my safety and stuff and how he wouldn’t want me to be dragged down or anything happen to me. It would be typical of him, trying to shoulder everything on his own and not thinking what I would say about that and what I would want.”

He sighed and flopped down on the ground. “I just … don’t really know what to think now. I still love him but I thought he didn’t love me anymore and tried to move on. And I did. But what if I shouldn’t have and had tried to find out why? I was so insecure with everything because it still seemed like a dream to me. I mean, Victor was always my idol and I admired him for years now and then he was my fiancé. I think the fear that he might one day get bored of me prevented me from seeing things right.”

Silence.

Then Sugino flopped down on him with a grin. “Uff … Sugino-kun, please get down. You’re heavy.”

“Nope” he chirped happily “Not until you do what is right.”

Yuuri looked up confused. His whole class smiled at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked and Nakamura grinned. “You still have to ask? The answer is clear as day of course.”

“She’s right” Kimura said and Isogai continued: “Katsuki, we’ve known you for years and we know that you’re insecure. But you’re also part of this classroom. So you should know what to do now, don’t you think?”

When Yuuri still didn’t seem to get it, Terasaka groaned. “It means that you should talk to him you idiot!”

The skater looked at his classmates in disbelief and then wanted to slap himself. Of course. He really was stupid, was he? He should just talk to him.

Karma came closer and tipped on his phone. “I booked your flight already. Tomorrow you’re off to St. Petersburg and you’ll stay until your problem’s solved, understood?”

“What? But that’s-“

“No but’s” Fuwa grinned, “The truth can’t wait to be revealed. It just wants a detective to solve it!”

After a lot of encouragement Yuuri finally agreed. They parted ways, Yuuri packed his bags and the next day it was off to St. Petersburg.

“Ritsu” he called and the AI appeared on his phone screen. 

“Yes? What can I help you with?”

Yuuri thought about what to do and nodded to himself. “I need you to find out when Victor’s boyfriend will be away long enough so I can talk and when Victor at home. I also need his address and a route to come in. Possibly without anyone noticing.”

“Understood. Leave everything to me!” She answered enthusiastically.

When Yuuri arrived at his hotel he had all data’s he needed. Victor had just training in the morning so he would be at home at 1 pm. His lover had the morning free and would go to work around 1.30 pm and wouldn’t return until at least 8 pm. That meant he had enough time to talk to his ex-fiancé. Unfortunately they lived in an apartment complex where he couldn’t just walk in because there was a doorman. But Ritsu determined a route for him where he would go up. … Unluckily for him that meant he had to climb the outside walls. Oh great.

Yuuri sighed. Well, off he went.

The Japanese waited until Ritsu confirmed that Victor was at home and his lover at work when he finally started his visit. 

When he arrived at the apartment complex he went behind a tree with a few bushes and changed his top. He brought his old PE clothes with him and wore his pants at home already but he thought the jacket was way too conspicuous so he wore his normal track suit jacket first. When he was behind the tree he opened the bag and put on his PE jacket. His pants and shoes still fit somehow but the top was a little short. Not much but still short. But he thought better like that than wearing something else. It still gave him protection.

So he coloured it so he would be camouflaged against the wall and then started climbing. Ritsu lead him where he had to go and which window he had to reach.

Seriously, did Victor _have_ to live on the 8th floor? It was quite a piece of work to reach the right floor. Sure, he was used to it thanks to climbing mountains all day but still. Apartment walls were different.

Finally he reached the right window and stared inside. There he was. Victor lying on the couch, Maccachin cuddled against him. His heart skipped a beat. Even after all this time he still loved him and he still thought Victor was beautiful.

Yuuri was about to knock when the poodle must have smelled him or something like that because he suddenly jumped and barked and ran to the window, paws tapping against the glas as if he wanted to touch him.

Victor looked up and at first seemed confused. Then scared. Panic spread through his face and Yuuri wondered why. Then he remembered that he probably couldn’t really see his face with his hoodie up and that’s why he looked like that. Well, if someone would knock at his window dressed like a soldier ready for combat he would panic, too.

Yuuri pulled the hoodie down and waved with a small smile on his face. Victor was about to call the police but dropped the device when he saw who it was on his window. His chin dropped and he stared at the visitor incredulously. He would have stared longer if his dog didn’t bark again and brought him out of his daydream.

Hurriedly he opened the window and offered his hand but Yuuri jumped through the window easily and with grace and patted his pants free from any dirt. He took of his boots and made sure they wouldn’t leave a trace and then cuddled the overenthusiastic brown poodle.

“Y-Yuuri.” Victor stammered, still staring at him as if he was a dream. “W-What … how … why”

Yuuri put his gloved finger against his lips, successfully silencing him.

“Hi Victor” he said, looking at him with a small smile, “I think we need to talk.”

Victor’s face was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... yeah ... that was it ...  
> Like I said I'm not really happy with the chapter. It just doesn't feel right to me. -.-  
> I hope you're not too dissapointed. -.-  
> I am. -.-
> 
> I decided to not write the programs again because I did that already and I didn't want a chapter just as repetition of smething I wrote not two chapters ago. And the chapter would also never and if I'd do it so there was that. -.-  
> Hope you're not angry. =)
> 
> So some of you asked about Yakov recognizing bloodlust. I do have a story for that. I always imagined Yakov taking part in the Soviet-Afghan war (I mean his voice is so loud as if he's used to yelling commands across a field) and him then meeting Lovro and they kinda spent a few days together because of a mission or something like that and because of that Yakov knows. Yeah. Too illogical? It kinda makes sense to me. ... What do you think?
> 
> And about my brain thinking Christophe and Sugino being a great pairing ... I don't really know why. I just thought that Sugino is a Baseball player and thanks to Yuuri he meets Christophe and Christphe would somehow be attracted to him and yeah ... things continue. 
> 
> Brain: I have a complete storyline ready just for that pairing.  
> Me: Could you PLEASE concentrate on my other fanfics?  
> Brain: I'll do that later. But first *starts to spin the whole storyline*  
> Me: Why am I putting up with you?
> 
> So ... anyone interested in me writing it someday? It could be somehow a spin-off or stand alone. =)  
> Your thoughts. =)  
> So, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!! =D =D =D =D  
> I hope you still liked the chapter. =)  
> And remember, Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =) ^^


	7. Revelation Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I'm back again. =)  
> What can I say, I'm still not fully satisfied with this chapter. I think it was easier to write than last time but I'm still not really happy about it. But I decided to upload it anyway. I hope you're ot too dissapointed though. I don't know why but I just have the feeling I'm never really happy with my chapters at the moment. -.-  
> Well, I still hope you have fun. =)  
> So let's get started. =D

_It was shortly after their meeting with the God of Death and they finally got back to their normal life’s. Bitch-sensei came back closer to them than ever and they enjoyed their days with school and assassination._

_If Yuuri wasn’t studying or training with his classmates he was at the ice rink or at the dance studio. Today he trained with Yuuko and Takeshi on the ice._

_“You’re getting better and better. I’m really jealous” Yuuko said as she watched her friend completing a perfect combination spin._

_“She’s right. You had an incredible learn curve these past few months. What happened?” Takeshi asked._

_Yuuri began to sweat nervously. Well, he couldn’t exactly tell them that his improved skating was part thanks to a yellow octopus which wanted to destroy the world next year but was currently their teacher and the best they ever had and whom they had to kill and his improved balance was thanks to their PE teacher who was a Japanese top agent and taught them assassination skills._

_“Oh … maybe I’m just a late bloomer?” he answered nervously and his friends stared. Then laughed._

_“Maybe” Takeshi said and slung an arm around his shoulders._

_“By the way” Yuuko said and held out a flyer to him. “Here.” Yuuri stared at it confused. Then back at his friend._

_“It’s an advertisement for a local figure skating competition. Why don’t you participate? I’m sure you’d do great!” she explained and smiled at him._

_The assassin looked at it, doubt written all across his face. “I’m not really sure …” he mumbled but Yuuko just shook her head._

_“No, I’m sure you’d do great! You’re the best skater here and I’m sure you can do it.” She said enthusiastically but the black haired just stared at her with insecurity clear in his eyes. Her smile faltered. “Just … just think about it, okay?” She said and Yuuri nodded._

_When the student was at home he locked himself in his room and tried to study. But his gaze always wandered back to the flyer._

_A competition, huh? It’s been over a year since he entered one. After the bullying started he refused to enter them, too afraid of the scorn of his classmates. But now? He knew his classmates would never laugh at him and they would support him but … he was still afraid. They saw him doing ballet and training steps and spins when they prepared for their assassination on the rink but they never saw him doing a full program. He was just … not sure._

_Yuuri sighed, shoved his work to the side and put on some sports clothes. Then he took Vicchan from the bed, who wagged his tail in enthusiasm at finally getting some attention from its master and decided to go for a run. He couldn’t concentrate either way._

_The next day Yuuri sat at his place staring at the flyer again._

_“What’s that?” Okano asked and looked at the table, confusion clear in her eyes._

_“A competition flyer?” Sugino asked and came closer. Yuuri sighed._

_“My friend Yuuko’s trying to bring me back to it. After the bullying started last year I stopped participating and now that I started training again she wants me to also start competing again.” He explained._

_“And?” Kimura asked and sat down in front of him. “Are you participating?”_

_The black haired groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know” he mumbled but loud enough for everyone who listened to hear._

_“Why not? It seems interesting” Isogai said and skimped through the flyer, “There’s even prize money!” he said and his eyes suddenly sparkled. “Maybe I should participate, too”_

_Yuuri laughed with his classmates. “That’s the poor class president for you” Maehara grinned._

_“Yeah” Nakamura laughed, “When money’s involved he’s the first to volunteer.”_

_Laugher again._

_Okano turned to the skater again. “Why don’t you want to participate?” she asked and Yuuri shrugged._

_“I just … I don’t know if I have the confidence for it anymore.” He answered and his classmates looked at him in confusion._

_“I mean” he explained, “I love figure skating, that’s not it. I love gliding on the ice and loosing myself in it but … I haven’t participated in over a year and didn’t train for even longer. I just recently started again and I’m afraid I’m not good enough. For a figure skater over one year not even stepping on the ice can be quite fatal. I just don’t think I’m good enough for the ice anymore. I also don’t have a program and I don’t know if I’d be able to do one in time for it.”_

_He looked sorrowful at the flyer and everyone stared at him sadly._

_Suddenly there was a breeze and the next thing the black haired knew was that he stared at his empty hand._

_“A figure skating competition, right? That sounds really interesting.”_

_When they all looked up they found their yellow teacher standing in front of the class, looking at the paper with interest. Yuuri didn’t really have the best of feelings right now._

_“Katsuki-kun, you should participate” Korosensei said and looked at his student._

_“Like I said, I’m not really sure if I’m good enough for it anymore” the black haired said._

_“I don’t think so” their teacher said and suddenly a tentacle rested on the students head. Then he turned to his class._

_“Who would be interested in helping Katsuki-kun with his programs? I’m sure together we would be able come up with one worthy of this classroom.”_

_The whole class cheered and Yuuri smiled. Typical. Of course they would be all in in something like that. He wasn’t even surprised._

_“So Katsuki-kun” Korosensei asked after they all calmed down, “What jumps can you do and what other components?”_

_Yuuri thought for a moment. “I can do all single and double jumps. The triple toe loop is the easiest for me but I’ve been working on my triple axel and it’s going really well.”_

_“Ah! Wasn’t that the one you had problems with?” Sugino asked and Yuuri nodded._

_“Yeah, but I think I’m getting the hang out of it” he answered. “I’m also currently working on my steps and spins and I’m getting really good at them.”_

_Korosensei hummed for a moment._

_“When can we use the rink?” He asked._

_Yuuri thought again. “I can ask if we could use Ice Castle after hours. Maybe I can convince them to let us use it again.”_

_“Then” the teacher smiled, “Everyone interested in helping, let’s meet up at Ice Castle after their closing hours.”_

_A loud “Yes!” was the answer and the lesson began._

_In the evening he waited in front of the entrance for his classmates, secretly glad and disappointed that Yuuko and Takeshi weren’t there. He had to do a lot of convincing to leave him alone but they finally relented. It wasn’t really easy to keep the whole assassination a secret from them but he knew he wasn’t allowed to tell. It just felt like he was deceiving them and after all they did for him he felt bad that he had to exclude them._

_When his classmates arrived he smiled and waved at them. When they all were there he let them in and they put skates on. Funny enough bitch-sensei came, too._

_They stepped onto the ice and did a few laps as warm up and to have fun, Yuuri attempting a few jumps. It was funny to watch their teacher in multiple skates gliding around in circles._

_“Katsuki-kun” Korosensei said and out of nowhere there was a blackboard “I came up with a program for you. I’m sure it’ll look spectacular.”_

_Everyone skated to the edge and watched him. Suddenly he started. It was nothing more than a whirl of jumps, spins and steps in unnatural speed. When he was done he ended his … ‘program’ in an outlandish position and looked expectantly at his students:_

_“What do you think? It’s quite beautiful, right?” he said, “Of course, for me it’s easy but you’ll have to put a bit of work in it.” His face turned yellow with green stripes. His mockery face._

_Stunned silence._

_Suddenly everyone broke out in chaos. They were shooting and throwing knife at him in pour outrage._

_“AS IF WE WOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT!” “What was that bullshit?!” “Where was that beautiful?!” “That isn’t even a program!” “That looks terrible!” “You can’t use that you stupid octopus!” “We’re humans! Not monsters like you! There’s NO way we can pull that off!” “Are you an idiot?! Think of our limits you pervert octopus!” “You’re just doing that to show off!”_

_Their teacher was just flustered and maybe a bit disappointed while he avoided the bullets and knifes._

_“Oh come on! Why not? I thought really hard about that! I’m sure you’d be able to do that!”_

_When they calmed down Yuuri cam forward._

_“Korosensei, there’s no way I’d be EVER able to do it. We’re normal humans and we can’t move at Mach 20 speed like you. And besides” now he laughed, “Even if you’d do that perfectly you’d geta zero in the performance score.”_

_Now they all looked at him._

_“What do you mean?” Yada asked and the skater scratched his head sheepishly._

_“How should I explain that? There are two different kinds of scores which are combined in the end. The technical score is all about technique and how clean they were. Different points for different components. The performance score is more like how did it look. Was it an emotionless dance, could you draw in the audience, what did you want to convey and did you succeed. That kind of stuff. That’s why” he explained, “You can be great in technique but if you don’t put in your emotions you’ll never be able to have a high enough score.”_

_They nodded in understanding._

_Korosensei had composed himself and put a tentacle on his head._

_“That will be great training for you all” he said and looked at his students. “Learn how to express yourself through your body.” They all cheered._

_The next days passed in a blur. Yuuri was constantly surrounded by his classmates trying to teach them simple step sequences and spins. Some were even able to do some single jumps but they all couldn’t compare to Yuuri in terms of expression._

_They chose a happier song and Yuuri had to perform it so that everyone would be able to feel the joy from it. The girls threw themselves into creating an outfit for him and the guys helped him with stretched and jumps and dancing where they could._

_The day of the competition arrived and Yuuri packed his bags. What he didn’t expect were all his classmates and teachers (even Karasuma-sensei!) waiting for him with banners and posters. Korosensei was in disguise with a camera ready in hand._

_The black haired was unexpectedly nervous and short before a mental breakdown the nearer his performance came. He was close to hyperventilating._

_‘I’m not good enough’ was the only thing he could think of. ‘I’m a loser. I’ll screw up. I’ll disappoint everyone. I’ll never make it. I should just quite. I’m worthless. I’m worthless. I’m worthless I’m worthless I’m worthlessI’mworthlessI’mworthlessI’m-‘_

_A tentacle landed on his head. Yuuri looked up and saw onto the face of his teacher. He had a calming smile on his face and just patted his head. The black haired was speechless for a moment and his heartbeat normalized itself. His breathing calmed down from being ragged and he had the feeling he just broke out of the darkness._

_“Katsuki-kun, you should get ready” The teacher said and Yuuri nodded._

_When he entered the ice he was strangely calm. He never felt like this before in a competition. It was as if everything was muted and he was the only one left on the rink. He couldn’t hear the voices of the others, not the cheers, not the talks, nothing. Just him and the ice._

_The skater felt eyes on him and he turned around. There. He could still see his teacher, grinning and watching him in his disguise. But strangely enough it didn’t face him. As long as it was him he could do it. As long as it was Korosensei he could manage._

_The music started and he danced. Every thought vanished from his head and it was just him and the ice again. He moved his body as if it was the most natural thing in the world, became one with the music, the steps and spins came easily, the jumps were flawless. Everything was perfect. Everything was calm._

_When Yuuri ended his performance with his last stance everything was quiet. Suddenly the whole rink started to cheer. The skater had the feeling someone turned the noises on because just now did he finally hear them and finally he felt flustered and embarrassed._

_When he skated to the kiss and cry he was assaulted by his classmates who hugged and congratulated him._

_“You were so beautiful!” Yada screamed._

_“I was so moved!” Kurahashi added. They both had tears in their eyes._

_Everyone around him had huge smiles on their faces and a proud look in their eyes._

_“Not bad. You really shut everyone up” Terasaka said and slung a friendly arm around him. Yuuri laughed._

_“You were definitely the best out there” Kataoka said._

_No one was even surprised when Yuuri was announced the winner._

_After the ceremony the whole class decided to eat out to celebrate._

_“Katsuki-kun” their teacher suddenly said and everyone turned to look at Korosensei, “Did you learn something out of it?”_

_Yuuri was silent for a moment and then looked at him in confusion. Their teacher put a tentacle on top of everyone._

_“What I wanted you to learn from today is following.” Everyone was silent and directed his attention to him. “You all will face walls sometime in your life. In your case Katsuki-kun, it was your insecurity toward the ice. I know that you’d like to perform one day but because you lost confidence in yourself through your inactivity for over a year and the bullying you weren’t even sure if you’d ever be able to make it. Now, I want to ask you something. If you’d never got the back up from us all and never the push from us, do you think you’d ever return to the ice? Do you think you would have ever even looked at it?”_

_Yuuri thought for a moment. Then he shook his head. He smiled. “No. Without you I would have never returned to skating and dancing and I would have never come back to competing.”_

_Korosensei nodded. “Why do you think you would have stopped?”_

_The black haired answered: “Because it would have been the easy way out.”_

_Another nod._

_“Now, look back and answer truthfully. Which way do you think would have been more satisfying and made you more happy?”_

_The skater said: “The way I went. Returning to the ice and competing.”_

_Korosensei’s face turned orange with a red circle. “Correct answer.”_

_He turned now to all of them. “I want you to remember something. Sometimes you come onto a crossroad. One way is the easy way and one way is the hard way. I want you to always think about which way to choose. Most might choose the easy way but do you think the end result will satisfy you? More often than not the easy way is the easy way because it is the way in which you’ll run away from the problem. Think hard if turning your back will be worth it. Sometimes it’s easier but if you go the hard way and face it the results will almost always be more satisfying. Think about it and come up with a good assassination plan. And when you struggled through it you’ll be able to kill the problem. Just like you all should be able to. And remember. All hardships mastered will shape you into even better assassins.”_

_He turned to the skater. “Katsuki-kun, now that you did it, do you think you can return to the ice safely? Do you think you can do it now?”_

_Yuuri smiled. “Yes” he said, “I think I killed my fear now.”_

_Korosensei’s head turned orange with a circle again. “Very good. You refused to run away, face the problem and killed it a point blank. You pass with full marks.”_

 

Yuuri cuddled the brown poodle who licked his face enthusiastically and cuddled closer, not wanting to part from him. It seemed he had missed the former assassin as much as Yuuri missed him. 

The skater could feel Victor’s gaze on him and looked up. The Russian stared at him as if he was a dream and didn’t move. The black haired stood up and approached him.

“Victor” he said, “I really think we should talk. You think this will be possible?”

Silence. He still stared at him as if he couldn’t believe he was here. Yuuri sighed. “Victor” he said again but was interrupted.

“You’re here…” Victor mumbled and touched his face with his fingertips, as if he was afraid he would vanish the moment he was a littler bolder. “You’re really here.”

His gaze held so much longing and desperation that the only thing Yuuri wanted was to envelope him in a hug and comfort him. Victor looked so broken and scared, so small. He could barely believe that this was the same man he was betrothed to not even a year ago. No, this Victor looked utterly exhausted and broken. But this kind of broken wasn’t one which happened in an instant, no, this was a breaking which happened over time. As if every day something more broke. And Yuuri wanted to kick himself for not seeing it earlier.

Yuuri grabbed the hand and held it between his gloved fingers close to his chest. He could hear Victor gasping. “Yes Victor, I’m here. And I want to talk to you. So please.”

Tears gathered in the Russian’s eyes but refused to fall. Suddenly the hand tried to free himself from the assassins grip. “You should go” Victor said, his voice thick with emotion, eyes downcast, “You shouldn’t be here. Please go.”

The Japanese refused to let the hand go. “I’m not. I’m staying as long as I need to and I want some answers. I’ll go when I got them. Until then I’m staying here. I won’t run away anymore.” Victor raised his head and was met with eyes full of resolution. Yuuri could hear the gears in his head working. He looked down again.

“We broke up. The engagement is cancelled. You have no right to be here. We don’t have anything to do with each other anymore. I don’t love you anymore. So please-“

“VICTOR!” Yuuri yelled and gripping his shoulders, coming a step closer. The Russian still refused to look up. The black haired sighed, gently grabbing his face with both his hands and forcing him to look him in the eyes. He almost stumbled back when he saw them. 

Hurt. Those blue orbs he loved so much were filled with so many emotions, hurt, longing, desperation, they were the eyes of someone who gave up. Yuuri’s heart crammed up. How could he leave him alone? How could he help him? 

“Victor, please” he whispered softly but the Russian closed his eyes. 

“Yuuri, no. Please go. Don’t come back. Just stay away. I beg of you” Victor tried to remove his hands but the black haired refused to let got, just pulling him closer, letting his thump stroke his cheek. Then he breathed out. Seems like he had to do it differently.

“Victor” he called with a more resolute voice and the silver haired opened his eyes, staring at him in question. The Japanese sighed. Then looked him straight in the eyes. 

“I’ll go” he said and he could see the relief in the other’s eyes. But Yuuri wasn’t done.

“I’ll go” he continued, “if you look me in the eyes and say to me directly that you don’t love me anymore.”

Silence. Yuuri could see how the Russian’s eyes widened and despair settling in them. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

“Say it to me. Look me in the eyes and say that you don’t have the slightest bit of feelings for me left. Say that you love _him_ and not me and I’ll let you go.”

Victor moved his lips but there still was no sound. Finally tears started to fall.

“I can’t” he whispered voice thick with emotions. “I can’t say that. Please don’t make me say that. Please don’t force me to say that. Everything but that. Don’t force me anymore. Please. Just don’t. I can’t do it.”

Yuuri nodded. Then he lunged forward and hugged the other, cradling him close. Victor didn’t move at first. Probably from shock. But then it was like a dam broke. Suddenly he hugged back, pressing himself against the Japanese, crying his eyes out, burying his face in the other’s neck, trying to get closer.

The Japanese stroked his back and his head, doing shushing noises and trying to calm the other down. 

“Shhh, everything’s going to be okay. I’m here. I won’t leave you. Just calm down” he said over and over again but Victor just cried harder.

Finally, what felt like an eternity Victor calmed down. He breathed in Yuuri’s scent and clung to him like a lifeline. When the assassin tried to pull away the other clutched that much harder and shook his head. “Don’t leave” he mumbled and the skater chuckled. “I’m not going to leave. I just want to move onto a more comfortable place. I’m getting old, remember?” Now finally he could coax out at small laugh from the Russian. Yuuri’s heart flattered.

“You’re not old. I am” he said but stood up, but refusing to let him go. They sat down on the couch, Yuuri wiping the last tears of him away.

“Victor” he said and touched his face carefully. Then he realized he still had his gloves on. He pulled them of and touched him again. The look Victor gave him when their skin touched couldn’t be described. A mix between unbelieving, hope and desperation. Yuuri smiled reassuringly.

“Victor” he said again. “Please tell me the truth.” The Russian looked at him in confusion. The Japanese sighed. “Victor, I know you didn’t broke up with me because you don’t love me anymore” he could feel the other wincing, “but there’s another reason. I know he did something to you and I want to know what.”

The silver haired looked down in resignation. “I can’t” he whispered. Yuuri’s heart squeezed again. “Why?” he asked softly and Victor looked at him with so much longing and fear.

“I can’t do this. Please Yuuri, don’t let me say this. I can’t. I can’t lose you. Please. Leave. I-I” Tears gathered in his eyes again, “I love you so much.” They fell and Yuuri wiped them away.

“Yuuri” he mumbled, “I love you so much. I can’t lose you. I would never forgive myself if something would happen to you. I-I’m doing this for you. I’m letting him doing this all to me so I can protect you. Yuuri, I need to protect you. I love you, you’re just … I can’t lose you, he can’t hurt you, I love you, I love you I love youIloveyouIloveyouIlovey-“ Yuuri interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips. He smiled.

“Victor” he said, “You don’t have to be afraid. He can’t do anything to me. I swear.” He leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Victor looked at him in wonder. As if he were dreaming. Yuuri smiled.

“Please tell me everything” he begged with pleading eyes. “Please tell me what he’s doing to you. I want to help you. I don’t want to see you hurt like this, okay?”

Victor looked like he might cry again so Yuuri grabbed his hands and held them against his chest and smiled softly. It seemed to calm him down because the black haired could see the panic in the other’s eyes slowly vanishing. Finally he nodded. Then was silent again. Yuuri waited patiently until the other was ready to speak. When he opened his mouth he clung to his hands and looked down.

“I-I. He was a former lover” Victor started to explain. “We were together for quite a while and we did a lot of things. Things I’m not really proud of today. We especially loved to experiment in the sexual area. One of our more … extreme experiments did we film.”

Yuuri nodded but was still confused. “What does that have to do with-“ Now Victor silenced him with a finger to the lips. He smiled at him shakily. Yuuri understood. Later.

“We broke up because his feelings weren’t strong enough to stay with me and endanger his career. I still loved him but understood him and let him go.” Now he smiled sadly at him. “But then you came and everything was perfect. You were so wonderful and still are. You showed me love and life and I was so happy. I love you so much.” Yuuri squeezed his hands. Victor continued. “But … he said he never got over me.” He averted his eyes but didn’t pull his hands away. “We met again at Worlds and he wanted me to leave you and come back. I didn’t want to but … he threatened me with the sex tape we did together. If it would come out … my life would be ruined.” Now he tried to pull away but Yuuri didn’t let him. Victor looked at him in desperation.

“I wouldn’t have cared if it was just about me but … I was afraid you would be caught up in the storm. And he threatened to release it if I were to go to the police to …” Now his voice died down and he looked away in shame. Yuuri hugged him but the Russian tried to pull away. Yuuri refused to let him. Finally he stopped. The Japanese knew he had to let him talk. So he didn’t interrupt, as much as he wanted to.

“He threatened to hurt me. To hurt everyone dear to me. And if I’d go to the police he would just release the video. Because he knew if he’d do that no one would believe me. I didn’t want to think him of being capable to hurt anyone, so I left but” He trembled and tried to supress his tears but he couldn’t. “He hurt them. He send me messages of what he’d do to them and it happened. Yakov was in the hospital because of me, Yurio was almost driven over and Maccachin … we had to bring him to the vet even though we watched him all day. Yuuri, I can’t! I can’t let you get hurt because of me! Please go! I love you so much! I can’t lose you, I-“ Victor sobbed. And despite his words he clung onto the assassin like a lifeline and didn’t let got. 

Yuuri tried to call him down, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear, stroking his back. But inside he was seething. He was furious! How dare he! How dare he hurt him! How could he!

Suddenly Victor pulled away from Yuuri as if he was burned. Panic spread through his face. The black haired tried to come closer but Victor just scramble to the other side of the couch, as far away from his as he could. The Japanese held his hands open in surrender.

“Victor, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly but the silver haired just shook his head, throwing his arms around himself and trembling and sobbing uncontrollably. “Victor!” the assassin called out in panic and tried to touch him but he flinched hard and shook his head, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“Victor” Yuuri said softly, “Please answer me. What’s wrong? What else did he do to you?”

“H-He” He sounded so broken and desperate that the black haired wanted nothing more than to pull him closer, “he touched me. He sullied me Yuuri.” Victor looked up with hopelessness and Yuuri wanted to break him. He did what?

“Please Yuuri, don’t touch me. I’m dirtied. I’m soiled. You shouldn’t touch something as stained as me. So please don’t. I don’t deserve your touch. I’m worthless.”

The only thing the Japanese wanted was to kill that man. How dare he hurt him! How could he! He just wanted to destroy something. He was so angry. Unconsciously his bloodlust flooded out but he wouldn’t have realized if Maccachin and Victor didn’t start to whimper. 

Immediately he forced himself to calm down and dragged him into a hug, even though Victor tried to fight it. But Yuuri didn’t let go. He knew that he needed him. He needed to protect him. Finally Victor stopped fighting and just sobbed. Yuuri let him.

“I just wanted to protect you” Victor whispered, “You’re everything to me and I couldn’t bear if something were to happen to you. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I love you.”

Yuuri kissed his forehead. “I know” he whispered back, stroking his hair softly. 

When Victor finally calmed down Yuuri looked him in the eyes, determination shining in them and he could feel Victor shuddering. He smiled.

“Victor” he said softly, “You don’t need to protect me. You never needed to protect me. You should have just told me.” But the Russian shook his head. 

“I-I couldn’t” he said, “I knew you would have stayed with me but you would slowly turn to hate me and I couldn’t bear to see it. And I’m selfish” he admitted, “I thought that if I couldn’t have your heart then I don’t want someone else to have it. So I broke it instead.”

Yuuri sighed, kissed his cheek this time. “Why are you running away from your problems?” he asked and smiled. The Russian looked at him in confusion. The Japanese explained. “You decided to take the easy way out. Instead of talking to me you just assumed it would be better to leave me and handle everything on your own.” A sigh. “You never had to shoulder it by yourself. You could have just talked to me. We could have solved it together.” Yuuri kissed his eyelid next.

“How?” Victor asked, but it was more rhetorical than anything else and he looked at his beloved in desperation, “How could we have solved it? I don’t know how he did it all but he hurt precious people of mine. He had your life completely in his hands.”

“Victor” Yuuri’s voice turned serious, “I’m going to ask you something. Please answer truthfully.” Victor nodded. “Do you love me?” The Russian stared at him. “Yes” he whispered without hesitation, “More than anything.” The Japanese nodded. “Do you trust me?” he asked again. Another nod. “Do you want this to end?” Another nod, tears streamed down his face and it was enough. Yuuri knew what he had to do. 

He pulled his phone out. “Ritsu” he called and the AI appeared on his screen. “Hack inside this building’s security system and inside all electronic devices who have even the slightest contact with this Mikael.”

“Understood!” she chirped.

“Also” Yuuri continued, “Contact the others and ask for a video conference later. I need their help. Maybe even Bitch-sensei.”

“Roger!” She said again. “Something else” she asked. Yuuri thought for a moment. Then turned around to the silver haired. “Yes” he said, “Hack inside Victor’s phone. I’m going to need you to check on him from time to time. We’ll need every bit information we can get. I’ll end this menace and nothing can stop me.”

Ritsu gave her okay and vanished again. Victor stared at him in wonder. “What did you just do?” he asked and Yuuri smiled, cradling his face.

“You said you trusted me, right?” Victor nodded. “Then trust me in this.” The silver haired just looked at him confused. Yuuri sighed.

“You shouldered everything on your own and decided to break up with me because It was easier for you this way. But I’m not. I’m not going to run away anymore. Not from this problem, not from this situation and especially” he kissed his nose, “not from my feelings and our love. Victor.” Yuuri smiled. “I love you, too.”

The Russian stared at him as if he couldn’t believe his ears. Tears started to drop and Yuuri wiped them away. 

“Let’s face it together. Let’s stop running away.”

Yuuri lifted his chin up and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. Victor shivered but didn’t pull away. The Japanese poured all his emotions in it and finally the Russian pulled him closer, kissing back desperately. When they parted Yuuri rested their foreheads together.

“Let’s kill the problem together” he whispered. “This time I’ll protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? How was it? It became dark really fast, don't you think? I don't know why but it suddenly took a turn like this and I couldn't stop. But like I said, I'm still not happy with all that. I don't know why but I still have the feeling something's missing. -.-  
> I kinda think I didnt portray Yuuri's feelings enough, as if I skipped too much about his inner world. -.-  
> Am I the only one thinking like that? -.-  
> By the way, I told you that I have this Chsri x Sugino pairing in my head and they just wouldn't get out. Now someone mentioned that Chris is married. Can someone show me the post? Because all I ever found out was this guy whome everyone labeled as mystery guy but no one really knows him. I noticed him before but to be honest, I always thought he was something like a good griend or manager or something like that. This guy wasn't able to stop my Chrisino fantasies. They're still a great pairing in my head. -.-  
> Kill me now. -.-  
> Anyway, the action is about to start and there are still many ideas in my head for the last chapters. =)  
> So look forward to it. =)  
> I hope you had fun with it. Until next time.=)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	8. Action Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! =D =D =D  
> I hope you all had a great start or will have one. =)  
> Today's chapter was actually pretty hard to write. I'm not really happy with it because the action scenes just seem so dull and not interesting at all. -.-  
> The chapter was actually done yesterday but I decided to add a few scenes and thus the chapter is here today. I hope you don't mind.  
> So I hope you still have fun even though I'm still not happy with it. =)

_Walking around the school ground felt good. He could calm down._

_It was not long after their civil class war and their space project that Yuuri suddenly started to doubt himself. He had watched his friends and classmates fight and even though he put on a decent fight against his classmates, watching Karma and Nagisa made him suddenly feel unsure._

_Normally he would be at Ice Castle if he wanted to think but something told him that this time the ice wouldn’t help him. So he returned to the school._

_Because it was weekend he was alone but he liked that._

_When he arrived at their pool the black haired sat down and thought about all events until now. He remembered how weak they felt in comparison to Karasuma-sensei, bitch-sensei and the God of Death when they were held prisoner and how Korosensei told them that just because they were weak they could still fight on their own terms._

_He remembered their promise to Korosensei that they would use their new PE clothes to protect and he started to doubt. Was he strong enough? Could he really protect others with his own hands?_

_He watched Karma and Nagisa fighting against each other with their own abilities and asked himself. Did he have such abilities? Karma was a genius. He could come up with the best of plans, he knew how to analyse every situation and how to use it to his favour. Nagisa was a natural assassin. He had control over them and more talent than most in the class combined in terms of assassination. Could Yuuri even compare?_

_“Nuyu? Katsuki-kun? What are you doing here?”_

_The skater turned around and was met with his yellow teacher._

_“Korosensei?”_

_The teacher came closer and sat down next to him._

_“You don’t look happy. What’s the matter?” he asked and Yuuri shruggd his shoulders._

_“Just … not really feeling well.” He answered and hugged his knees. It was silent for a moment._

_“What is bothering you?” Korosensei asked again after a while._

_Yuuri was said nothing but then answered. “It’s just … can I really protect others?”_

_His teacher looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”_

_The student buried his face in his knees and mumbled. “It’s … I don’t know. I saw Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun and all the others being so strong and nurturing their abilities. I know I’m not bad at handling weapons and really good at martial arts but is that enough? Everyone seems to have the natural ability to protect someone or to fight with his own weapons. But … I feel like I don’t have that. I feel like I’m not enough anymore and that makes me feel like I’m left behind.”_

_His teacher remained quiet. Then a tentacle patted his head._

_“Katsuki-kun, do you really thing you’re weak?” he asked and the assassin shrugged his shoulders again._

_“Maybe. I’m not sure.”_

_“Katsuki-kun” Korosensei said, “You are not weak. It’s quite the opposite. You’re right, you don’t have the natural talent of an assassin like Nagisa-kun or the wits and genius of Karma-kun, but you have so much more.”_

_Yuuri looked up at his teacher in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked_

_His teacher explained: “What I mean is that you have different talents. You feel doubtful and unsure and think you don’t have a good enough talent but that’s alright. Everyone can feel like this. One of your many talents is your understanding in people. You have the ability to look past their masks and see the real them. You are not easily blinded by what they try to play but you peel their façade off them and are able to see what’s underneath. You are humble and patient, friendly and easy to like, easy to trust. Your strength to see through facades, your strength gained though being weak. Everything will help you to be an ally for the weak. And that’s one of your strengths. You have the unique ability to meet them where they are. And that is a great ability. You can protect others from themselves and others because you see them. Don’t ever underestimate that, do you understand?”_

_The student stared at his teacher and finally smiled. Yes. He understood. Korosensei was right. Just because he didn’t have the battle prowess of others didn’t mean he didn’t have other abilities at all. It didn’t mean he couldn’t protect. In some ways he could even protect better than others. It was because he could see them and understand them because he was once one of them. His teacher taught him that every weakness can be a weapon after all. Maybe he just saw that by others but was unable to see it by himself._

_“Katsuki-kun, never think that you are weak. Because that couldn’t be further from the true. I’ve seen it many times in you. Even though you think yourself as weak you become unbelievable fierce and strong when you find something you want to protect. You pour your heart in it and everything you hold dear is treated right and it always seems like a strong fire of bloodlust is ignited in you when you realize that something is worth protecting.”_

_His teacher smiled at him. “You are a first-rate assassin suited to be in this classroom. You have the same level of talent as everyone else and in no way are you lacking in anything. You can protect and fight just like everyone. Your bloodlust is first-class on par with the best after all. You should never doubt yourself in this case.”_

_The student smiled. He felt better already as if every doubt he ever had was blown away. Korosensei was right. He could protect everything dear to him just fine._

 

Yuuri knew that he should return as fast as possible but he just couldn’t. Victor clung to him as if his life depended on it and cried. And Yuuri let him. He knew the Russian needed it. It was also kind of impossible to move because Victor sat on his lap and was thus more or less all over him.

The Japanese sighed and looked at a clock in the room. Not even three. That meant he could still spend a little time here. 

“Ritsu” he called the AI again and looked at the screen. The girl appeared smiling. “Can you tell me as soon when he leaves the building? Then I’ll go back” he asked her and the AI saluted him, then vanishing him again.

At the words going back Victor clutched that much harder and Yuuri patted his head. “Victor” he started but was interrupted by a small voice. 

“Don’t” Victor whispered. “Please don’t leave. Stay close to me.” And Yuuri smiled. 

“I can stay here for another few hours but then I have to go back.” He explained and after a while Victor nodded. 

The Russian finally lifted his head and a watery smile stole itself on his face. The black haired smiled back and wiped a few stray tears away.

Victor leaned closer until their foreheads touched, breathing Yuuri’s scent in. His eyes switched between his lips and eyes, looking unsure but Yuuri just laughed and leaned closer until their lips touched. The Russian sighed happily and seemed to melt into this soft kiss. 

Small pecks alternated with slow and more passionate ones, Victor inviting him deeper by parting his lips and Yuuri following but he stopped before it could get any deeper. When the silver haired looked at him in confusion as to why the assassin just shook his head.

“It could raise suspicions” he explained and the other nodded in understanding but not without looking disappointed. Yuuri laughed quietly and soon enough they were slowly kissing again. Victor became bolder and touched him, his hands vanishing under the others jacket. Yuuri would have let him if he didn’t realize how much the other’s hands trembled. So he stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” The Japanese asked and looked at him. That was when he realized how conflicted Victor looked. “Hey, you can tell me” he whispered and held his hands.

Victor stared at them being held in the others and pressed against his chest because he breathed out. Hurt and desperation clearly in his eyes.

“I’m afraid” he admitted and Yuuri hugged him. The Russian reciprocating it. “I- he touched me and I just … feel dirty. I thought when we would … then I wouldn’t feel so dirty anymore. I’m sorry” he mumbled and the black haired just hugged him harder.

“You don’t have to force yourself to anything. I’ll save you from this hellhole and then we have all the time in the world, okay?” he said and smiled softly at him. The Russian nodded, tears gathering in his eyes again. Before Yuuri could wipe them away the Russian threw himself at him and kissed him passionately.

They just laid together on the couch, Yuuri cradling the other and stroking his hair.

“By the way” Victor interrupted their peace and lifted his head to look the other in the eye. “Where you always such a badass?” Yuuri stared at him in confusion. “I mean” he explained further, “You suddenly appear outside the window, probably climbing all the way up here in these clothes looking like you’re ready for combat and being all commander like. I don’t know who you talked to on the phone but it was as if you had contacts.”

Yuuri laughed. “Yes, I do have contacts.” He smiled softly at him. “But right now I can’t tell you anything. You just have to trust me, okay? I promised to save you and I intend to do that. After everything’s over I’ll answer your questions.” Victor stared at him.

“You promise?” He asked with uncertainty in his voice and Yuuri nodded. The silver haired smiled again. “Then I trust you.” He said and cuddled closer to the other.

Maccachin didn’t want to be left out and soon after he realized that they weren’t upset anymore jumped onto the couch with them and wanted to be cuddled, too. Thus they spent the rest of the few hours close to each other, always touching.

Later Yuuri’s screen lit up. It was Ritsu.

“Katsuki-kun, the target left the building” she announced and Yuuri nodded.

“Thanks” he said and stood up. Victor stared at him with depressed eyes.

“You’re going already” he asked quietly and the black haired sighed. 

“I have to. That guy will be here soon and he can’t know I was here.” He turned to the Russian. “Listen, you have to act nonchalant” he said seriously, “He must not know that I plan to save you. Under no circumstances can he know that I know about the situation, okay? If he gets wind from the real situation we’re all fucked.”

Victor nodded. “Okay” he said and Yuuri smiled. He gave him one last lingering kiss which Victor didn’t want to separate from and which the Russian chased after they parted.

“I have to go now” the assassin said and put on his boots, checking if he left even the slightest of traces. After patting Maccachin for one last time and the dog whining he opened the window.

“Wait, you’re climbing down there?” Victor asked incredulously and Yuuri stared at him in disbelief. 

“Of course. I can’t use the front entrance because of the doorman. He would ask unnecessary questions and we don’t know which side he is. We can’t risk that. And besides” he explained, “I’m used to climbing. It’s no problem. I’ve climbed worse.”

Victor smiled. “You’re like my prince in shining armour, climbing the tower to save your princess.” He said and looked at the Japanese lovingly. Yuuri laughed.

“Now that you say it, it’s true” he grinned and climbed outside, leaning inside and beckoning the other closer. Victor followed. “But I’m not a prince” he whispered seductively inside the other’s ear watching the other shudder in arousal in pure delight, “I’m the assassin preparing for the kill.”

He smirked when he saw the Russian’s stunned expression and pecked his lips one last time before climbing down swiftly. From above he could see Victor staring in disbelief.

When Yuuri landed on the ground safely he waved at the other and jumped inside the bushes where he hid his backpack with his jacket, changing his top with the jersey and then sprinting away.

 

“So let me get this straight. This Mikael guy blackmailed him and forced him to break up with you and return to him unless he wanted you hurt?” Maehara asked incredulously and Yuuri sighed. They were at this for a while now.

After he arrived at his hotel room he showered and actually wanted to sleep. He knew that his classmates wouldn’t be awake because of the different time zones but they would have none of it. As it was they asked Ritsu to wake them up as soon as Yuuri was back and ready to talk. Thus the current position. The assassin filled them in on the whole situation and there they were.

“Wow, he must really love you to go through such lengths” Yada said and stared at the screen.

“Must be nice, being loved so much. I’m jealous” Kurahashi added and some others nodded. The black haired sighed again.

“I know. But I wish he would have told me. Then we wouldn’t be in this dilemma” he groaned.

“When we all agreed to help you we didn’t expect it to turn out like this” Isogai said and other’s nodded. Immediately Yuuri felt guilty.

“I’m sorry” he apologized and bowed, “I didn’t want to drag you all in. If you don’t want to then-“

“You stop that right there!” Terasaka yelled, “We’re one team and if one of us has a problem we solve it all together, geddit?!”

“He’s right” Nagisa interfered, “You always helped us in high school and middle school and never asked for anything in return. Of course we’ll help you.”

A loud chorus of agreement.

“So it’s like 3-E back in arms?” Karma asked and grinned into the webcam. 

“Seems like it” Sugino said. 

“It’s just like old times when we planned something” Kataoka grinned.

“Yeah, the old fun times” Nakamura added and some laughed.

Isogai turned to Yuuri. “And? What are you planning?” he asked and the assassin thought for a moment.

“First we have to erase even the slightest trace of the blackmail data. Itona-kun” he looked at him, “Can you together with Ritsu find out every person who has the data and erase it? And if it’s duplicated in form of DVDs oder Blue-Ray or something like that, can you trace it back somehow or find out who has is?”

“Sure, shouldn’t take too long” Itona nodded.

“Then we have to find out more about that guy. I can’t really believe that a guy like that who can blackmail and threaten someone and be able to go through with it is completely clean. He must have some illegal stuff around. Can I count on you on that too?”

Itona nodded again and Ritsu saluted. “Until then there’s not really something we can do. Until we have the data we’re stuck.” Yuuri sighed.

“Don’t worry” Itona encouraged him, “Together with Ritsu it shouldn’t take too long. Maybe a day but I think even less. I’ll contact you when I have all information, okay?” Yuuri nodded. “Then I’m out. Bye.” He said his good-byes and logged out. The other’s followed suit.

“Same for us. When you have everything contact us and we’ll pull some plans together, alright?”

Yuuri nodded again. “Thanks guys.” They laughed. “Anytime.” Everyone logged out, leaving him alone. He finally went to sleep.

 

The next day it didn’t take long until the call from Itona came, wanting a conference with the whole class. While he waited until everyone came online he chatted with the ones who were already there and made sure with Ritsu, who had hacked inside Victor’s phone that he was alright. As it seemed Victor pulled all his acting skills and wasn’t discovered.

To everyone’s surprise not just Bitch-sensei appeared on the screen but a different tab with Karasuma-san, too. Yuuri couldn’t remember contacting him.

“Hello” he greeted them and everyone greeted back, they all were confused by the secret agent’s appearance but waited until he explained. It didn’t take long. “I’m sorry about interrupting. Irina explained the situation to me: About why I’m here, it seems that this man you’re hunting isn’t just some normal criminal but affiliated with a dangerous ring of smugglers we’re trying to hunt down for years now.”

… What?

“Karasuma-san, what do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

Itona explained: “When I hacked inside his things I found illegal transactions, smuggling things from one country to another, main one is Japan. He seems to be in charge of money transfer. I don’t really know much about it so I send the data to Bitch-sensei. She then immediately showed it to Karasuma-san and he told me he wanted to talk to us all.”

Yuuri was stunned. He didn’t know that Victor’s ex-lover was involved in something like this. Didn’t he say that they broke up because he wanted to pursue his career? What kind of career was that?

“Back to the case” Karasuma said and held the whole attention again, “Katsuki, I don’t know if I should be thankful for this kind of information but thanks to that we finally have a major lead to the case. I’m sorry about all that happened but for us this is a golden opportunity. I apologize but I have to ask you to leave it to us. I promise we’ll solve this and your boyfriend will be safe.”

Stunned silence. 

Leaving it to the government? He could. It would be easy. Leave everything to them and he could concentrate on the Grand Prix Finals.

But then he remembered. The pain Victor had to go through. He saw the man in front of his eyes, broken and hurt. All because of someone who didn’t want to let got. He remembered Korosensei who told them to face their problems and not run away from them. He remembered the promise he made with Victor. To protect him. To save him. To end his suffering. And he knew his answer.

“No.”

Karasuma looked at his former student in bewilderment. “No? What do you mean?”

“I’m not leaving this to you. I’ll do it myself” he answered.

The agent stared at him in disbelieve. “Katsuki, I think you don’t understand. This isn’t a game. This is something of high importance. We can’t leave it to you.”

“I don’t _care_!” he yelled, “I can’t just sit by and wait until you did it! Karasuma-san! With all due respect, THIS man is blackmailing my _fiancé_! He’s the cause Victor broke up with me. He wanted to protect me! And you haven’t _seen_ him. Because of this man Victor is _broken_! This man took my fiancé and hurt him, broke him, _destroyed_ him. You can’t expect me not to do anything. I would never be able to live with myself if I’d let someone else handle it. Karasuma.san! I promised! I promised to protect him. To save him. With my own hands!”

They were silent again. Then bitch-sensei suddenly chuckled.

“What did I say?” she giggled, “I knew he’d say that. It’s so sweet.”

Yuuri suddenly blushed. Well, that was embarrassing.

“You said fiancé. So you still love him like that?” Yada asked and the assassin nodded shyly. 

“He didn’t broke up with me because he wanted to” Yuuri admitted.

Kurahashi sighed dreamingly. “That’s so nice. True love.”

Karasuma groaned and rubbed his temple. “I understand your feelings, I really do. But do you think you can handle this all alone?” he asked. Yuuri was silent.

“Hey! Who said he would do this all my himself!” Sugino interfered.

“Yeah. We already promised to help him. And we’re not backing out of it!” Maehara added. Loud chorus of agreement.

The agent groaned again. Irina giggled. “Just let them handle it. They know what they’re doing.” She placated her husband.

“Besides” Nagisa added, “You told us if it would come out like this you’d trust us to handle things.”

“That was a different situation” he countered. 

“Where is that different?” Karma asked and grinned, “finding the information and target, eliminating everyone who comes in our way, we did that countless of times.”

Another round of agreeing.

“Fine!” Karasuma finally relented, “I’ll let you handle it. I’ll send some of you to Russia, the other half operates from here. And I’ll give you the information needed. You happy now?”

They all cheered. Yuuri grinned. Great! So he really would be able to kick some asses.

 

Two days later they had all information needed, a battle plan and organized who would go where. Yuuri met up with eight of his classmates at the airport and they all checked in in his hotel before meeting in one of the rooms. 

The plan was actually simple. They found out that the most important information was in a secluded server which they couldn’t hack in that easily. A clever idea actually. 

Thanks to Ritsu and Itona they also found the branch in Japan. So they decided to attack simultaneously. They found out when the bosses and the most important would meet and after they stole and copied the data they would deal with the big shots themselves, catching them and leaving them to the government after that.

At the same time Ritsu and Itona would freeze every bank account, every line would be dead and they would be cut out from everyone they could call for help. 

Yuuri was more than a little surprised when he found out that Mikael was actually not one of the big bosses but one … well, small fish. He wasn’t actually important but could use his contacts to … illegal enforcers to carry out his threats. That was the reason why he could do what he wanted. But that would end. Because they would bring all his contacts to a standstill and monitor all people he had contact with until he was caught. 

Yuuri asked his classmates to let him deal with that man when they met him. They agreed and some laughed.

“I pity him already” Maehara said and grinned.

“Remember, you’re not allowed to kill him. We still have to interrogate him” Karma added and Yuuri just smirked.

“He doesn’t need to be fully healthy for interrogation, right?” He grinned at his classmates and they all felt a shudder running down their spines.

The day before the first operation came. Yuuri contacted Victor and made sure he was alone at home before he sneaked out to him again, crawling through the window. Again was he greeted by an overenthusiastic poodle and the Japanese laughed, patting his head fondly.

Then he stood up and turned to Victor. The Russian stood there, smiling softly. Yuuri came closer and hugged him.

“We have everything prepared. Just a few more days. Please hold out until then” he whispered.

Victor separated from him and kissed him softly on his lips, cradling his face and stroking his cheeks. “For you I’ll wait forever.”

Yuuri laughed. “You’re so cheesy” he giggled. 

They moved onto the couch and cuddled with each other, kissing slowly and savouring each other’s taste. 

“What are you planning?” Victor asked but Yuuri shook his head. 

“It’s better if I don’t tell you. It’s not as if I don’t trust you but the less you know the lower is the possibility that you could say something.” He said, kissing his forehead. Victor was silent.

“I understand” he mumbled and cuddled closer. “Will it be dangerous?” he asked and this time Yuuri was silent. “Probably” he answered. Another nod.

“How long until you have to go back?” The Russian asked again and the Japanese thought for a moment. 

“Another two hours probably. Ritsu is currently checking his GPS Data and observing him. She’ll tell me if he’s starting to move. But I still have to meet up with the other’s and go through the plan once again.” Yuuri chuckled. “They were really understanding when I told them where I went this morning. Well, of course they couldn’t let me go without some teasing.” He sighed. “That’s 3-E for you. Always there but they would never let you live things down.”

Victor chuckled. “You never told me about them. It seems you know them pretty well.”

The Japanese laughed. “Of course. They’re my old classmates from junior high.”

Now the Russian looked confused. “And with your old classmates you plan a dangerous mission? Really”

The black haired smiled in understanding. “Yeah. We shared the same class in our last year at junior high together. As to why we can pull that off, well, we had an especially unique year where we learned all kinds of things.”

“Oh? What things?” The silver haired asked, drawing circles on his arm and smiling sultry at him.

Yuuri smiled sadly. “I think to explain this to you we would need a few days. And I promised you I would tell you already. Just … now is not the right time. Besides, if I wouldn’t show you some proof you wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

Victor sighed. “Okay. But I want a full explanation on everything, okay?” The assassin laughed and nodded. 

The rest of their time was spent kissing and cuddling each other. The Russian wanted to go further but Yuuri stopped him, especially after he realized that Victor still did that not because he wanted him (well, yes, he did, but that was not the main part) but because he still wanted to proof things to himself. So they didn’t go any further.

A while later Yuuri decided to go even though Victor tried to keep him for a little longer but the assassin was adamant about leaving.

“We still have to go through the plan together once more” he explained and the Russian let him go. They kissed one last time when Yuuri was on the other side of the window and he looked after him as the assassin climbed down the wall gracefully.

 

Yuuri met up with his classmates and waited until it was dark and the building was mostly empty.

When they announced their start they hushed to the back entrance and thanks to Ritsu they could enter. According to their plan they would break into the important offices, connect the servers with Ritsu, she would copy the data and out they were. Easy actually. The AI controlled the whole security system of the building currently and froze most cameras. But just to make sure they hushed from blind spot to blind spot, making sure they would not be captured by them.

Breaking into the offices was easy, too. The important ones were more or less all located next to each other and after connecting their phones with the servers it didn’t take long until everything was copied.

Yuuri however couldn’t pass up the chance and sneaked inside Mikael’s office, sprinkling his desk and chair with a special powder he asked their scientist genius Okuda for. He couldn’t wait for him to be working on it. Walking around for the next few days with itching rash all over was just a small revenge.

Sneaking out was easy, too and soon they were all back at their hotel, sending the information to Karasuma and Itona. After they were analysed they would plan further. Yuuri couldn’t wait.

 

As soon as they got everything sorted out they started to plan their assault on to big bosses. For that the whole class came together. The class would lead the attack in Russia while the government would take care of the one in Japan. The whole class sat cramped in one of the booked rooms in Japan and went through the plan once more.

Karasuma-san had sent them all necessary weapons and things they would need. Like air guns and rifles, stun guns and sprays. Okuda provided the tranquilizer together with Takebayashi and he even prepared some flash bangs.

The evening came and those who still fit their old PE clothes were the ones who had to do the more dangerous parts. That didn’t mean that there were none dangerous parts because the whole mission was actually a risk but they knew how to handle it.

Evening came and the operation started. Yada and Kurahashi, together with Okano and Kataoka distracted the security and the rest broke in from different parts of the building. Ritsu took control of the security system again and told them where their targets were. She also took control of the lighting and turned them all off so that they were left in utter darkness. They split up in groups of always four people, running through the building and attacking and tranquilizing everyone who was on their hit list.

Yuuri was together in a group with Sugino, Nagisa and Kimura. They somehow all still fitted their PE clothes so they were in charge of attacking the more dangerous ones. They assaulted them from behind or one held him down while the other kicked him k.o. Or they just zapped him so that he fell unconscious. 

One time Yuuri wasn’t so lucky and was distracted when he was grabbed from behind. Fortunately he reacted at the lightest brush, grabbing the arm and twisting it, kicking his feet from under him away so that the man fell on his back. Not one to waste the opportunity he zapped him immediately at his neck and the man lost consciousness.

Nagisa proved again why he was the top assassin in their class by using his sight of wavelengths of consciousness and making good use of his nekodamashi technique.

Leaving a trail of unconscious bodies behind before they could even utter a word they made their way onto the top floor. 

Finally they were on the top floor where the meeting between the most important people would take place. 

Instead of just barging in they manipulated the ventilation and let steam stream in so that their sight was obstructed. 

The next steps were easy. Break in, immobilize everyone and they were done. They were faster than they thought. 

After their mission was done they checked their targets. Ritsu sent them a list with all the people who were supposed to be in the building and captured. They walked around to make sure everything went according to plan.

“It was easier than I thought” Sugino grinned as he scanned one bulky man on the ground.

“Yeah. I really thought it would be harder to attack the building like that. But they were so easy to overwhelm.” Kimura added.

“But it was kind of nostalgic. And it’s nice to wear our old PE clothes once again for a mission. That really brings me back.” Nagisa said.

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah. It really is.”

When they were done they assembled in the lobby. “Did we get everyone?”Isogai asked and turned to Ritsu.

“No” she answered. “Four could escape.” She showed them pictures of the ones escaping.

Yuuri felt like the air was stolen from his lungs. Of all people they could miss! 

They whole class felt the atmosphere around the Skater shift. He was tense, his hand was balled to a fist and he trembled, his face was turned into one of pure rage.

“Katsuki-kun?” Kanzaki asked worriedly.

“Where?” Yuuri pressed out. Ritsu looked at him in confusion. “Where is he?” he yelled.

“Hey! Katsuki! Calm down!” Maehara tried but Yuuri wouldn’t listen.

“Tell me where he is! I’m going to hunt him down!” he pressed out. Rage was controlling him.

Suddenly he felt a finger on his pulse. Nagisa.

“Calm down” the blue-haired said with a smile. “You can’t do anything if you’re like this. Calm down and think.”

Yuuri stared at his classmate and finally came to his senses. He breathed in and the tension left his shoulders. “Thanks” he mumbled. Nagisa smiled.

“We should split up.” Karma interfered and took control of the situation. “Ritsu, track them down. We will split up into four groups and follow them, we have to makesure they don’t call for back up.”

The class agreed. 

Yuuri was worried. Was this guy on his way to his apartment? If so then it would be dangerous.

“Call him” Sugino said and grinned. The Skater nodded. He took his phone and tried to call but Victor didn’t pick up.

Why wasn’t he picking up? Why?

“Ritsu!” Yuuri started to panic. “Can you check on Victor?” The AI nodded and vanished.

Soon a map appeared on his screen. The map had a red point moving through the streets. “It seems like he isn’t at home anymore but moving at a rapid speed.” She explained.

The Skater’s hand trembled. “What is the shortest route to interfere?” he asked and a few moments later the group was moving, jumping from building to building, never stopping.

Yuuri stared at his map again. The car must have stopped. They had to hurry. Yuuri knew he would never forgive himself if he wouldn’t be able to save Victor so he forced his body to move faster, just a little bit more. He still had the feeling as if he wasn’t fast enough. He had to. It wasn’t that far away anymore.

Finally they arrived at what seemed like an empty park lot. They hid behind a few bushes and took in the group. There were ten bulky men, probably enforcer, standing there with a person Yuuri didn’t think he would forget that easily. A tall man with ash blond hair and muscular body. His fist clenched. 

“This guy’s mine” he whispered. His classmates couldn’t supress a shudder.

Yuuri almost ruined their plans when he saw how this Mikael pulled an unconscious Victor out of the car. The silver haired seemed to finally return to it as the black haired saw him blinking in confusion and then trying to back away with scared eyes. They couldn’t hear what they were saying but Victor’s trembling form and Mikael’s lecherous smirk said enough.

Isogai counted down. 

3  
.  
.  
.  
2  
.  
.  
.  
1  
.  
.  
.  
_GO!_

They jumped out from behind the bushes and attacked the first they could see. Using the surprise moment to their advantage they jumped on the enforcers and beat them down, tasered them and hit them unconscious.

Yuuri found Victor and grabbed his arm, shoving him behind him, shielding him as an enforcer tried to touch him.

The Skater dodged a punch aimed at his face, twisted his arm and used the moment to kick him away. He came closer after a moment and Yuuri evaded a few more punches. While the man lost his balance for a moment because of the force of the punch the assassin used this moment and hit him with a powerful roundhouse kick into the face. The enforcer flew a meter to the ground and Yuuri used this and executed a powerful axe kick at his head, rendering him unconscious.

When he turned around he saw that his friends had already handled the rest of the bulky ones and stared at him in amusement. 

“Did you just kill him?” Kimura asked with bad disguised humour.

“You know that he isn’t dead. Katsuki just sent him into a land of sweet dreams. Right?” Sugino grinned.

Of course they all knew that he wasn’t dead. He would wake up with a terrible headache and maybe a slight concussion but Yuuri did hold back a little. 

Then he turned to Victor. And suddenly the guilt settled in. Yuuri forgot that he didn’t know about all that and he felt bad for letting him see something like this. Seeing someone being beat unconscious isn’t something normal after all.

The silver haired stared at the Japanese in shock, mouth clapped down, eyes wide open. Yuuri was afraid he scared him. He didn’t know what to say.

But suddenly Victor moved. He jumped onto the assassin, hugging him tight.

“I’m so glad you’re not hurt” he whispered and buried his face in his neck. Yuuri was frozen. Slowly he returned the hug and pressed closer.

“I’m glad you’re fine” Yuuri mumbled back.

After a while they separated and looked at each other lovingly.

“Wait!” Kimura suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to him. “Where’s this dude you wanted to beat up?”

In panic they looked around. Mikael wasn’t one of the guys being unconscious. 

“It can’t be” Yuuri said unbelieving. Panic rising in his chest.

“He escaped?!?!”

 

They called the cleaners and met up with the others, none of them looked really happy. 

Yuuri’s group was the one having the most problems because they had to fight the enforcers. At it seemed Mikael had called all of his back up as soon as he realized that the building was under attack. And while they were busy fighting he managed to escape. It left a really bitter aftertaste in their mouths.

The others didn’t have the problems. They were either fast enough or their target just didn’t have back up. Of course the guy Yuuri wanted gone the most had them.

So they had everyone except for one guy. Yuuri could scream!

When they came out of the … conference room (they were at a building of the Russian government which worked together with the Japanese for that case) Victor stood up and approached the skater, enveloping him in a tight hug. Yuuri returned it before separating them and turning to his classmates.

“Victor” he said nervously, “These are my classmates I told you about. The ones who helped me. Guys” he held the Russian’s hand, “This is Victor. My former coach and … well …”

“The rest you still have to figure out” Yada added helpfully and the rest laughed. Yuuri grinned sheepishly.

“Obviously.”

“So you’re the guy who had Katsuki wrapped around his finger since way before we knew him?” Maehara grinned and Yuuri blushed.

“Yeah. You should have seen him. He was always nose deep in one of those sports magazines if it figured you. And his eyes were always sparkling.” Isogai added helpfully.

“You should feel honoured. He learned Russian from Bitch-sensei just because of you” Nakamura smirked.

The others added their own teasing to it and Yuuri looked like a tomato.

“Guys! Stop it!” He yelled and waved with his arms. They all laughed.

“We’re just teasing you” Sugino said and slung an arm around his shoulder. Yuuri sighed.

“I know. Doesn’t mean it isn’t any less embarrassing.”

Victor just laughed with them, then intertwined his finger’s with Yuuri’s. The black haired smiled at him and they decided to return back to their hotel. Yuuri would spent the night with Victor at the apartment just to be sure.

When they arrived Victor looked at him lovingly. “So, how about I go up the normal way and you climb in through the window?” he teased and Yuuri hit his shoulder playfully.

“Victor!” he laughed and followed him inside. The doorman was either asleep or in the bathroom because Yuuri didn’t see him and thus they could enter the elevator without problems.

Inside Victor threw his arms around the assassin and pressed him against the door before kissing him passionately. When they parted Victor smiled.

“We should talk about what we do from now on.” Yuuri said and the Russian sighed.

“I know” but he didn’t let go.

Suddenly Maccachin belled and jumped at them, licking their faces happily. Yuuri and Victor petted and cuddled the dog for a while before they separated.

“We should go take a shower” Victor added and Yuuri nodded. 

“Can I borrow some clothes?” he asked and the silver haired nodded. “Do you want to go first or should I?” he asked again. A sly smile stole itself on Victor’s face. 

“How about we go together?” he countered and Yuuri blushed.

“Victor!” he scolded, “I just had a mission and I’m tired!”

The Russian smiled. “I know. But you also saved me. This just screamed that I should take care of my hero, don’t you think so?”

Yuuri sighed. “Victor” he said, “I don’t want you to force yourself to anything. I know you’re not ready and you’re just doing it to distract yourself.”

The smirk on Victor’s face fell and Yuuri wanted to hit himself.

“I know” the Russian mumbled, “I don’t think I could get over it that easily and I’m scared. But … but I want to be with you. I want to be close to you. So please …”

The black haired smiled. “We could take a bath together” he thought out loud, “But we’re not doing anything, okay?”

Victor smiled at him gratefully.

They sat together in the tub and Victor snuggled close, Yuuri stroking him through the hair.

“I never thought you were this strong” he mumbled and Yuuri had to laugh.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me” he answered.

Victor smiled against his skin. “Yeah. But I want you to tell me everything one day.”

The black haired smiled. “Of course” he answered and they fell back into a comfortable silence.

When they finally got out and snuggled into bed one couldn’t separate where one started and the other ended.

Suddenly Yuuri caught a glance at blue fabric. Curious he grabbed it and pulled it out from under the pillow. He stared.

Victor saw it and buried his face into the other’s chest, trying to steal it blindly back.

“Victor” the Japanese started, staring at the piece of fabric. “Is that my shirt?”

The Russian blushed and buried his face in his hands. The assassin looked at him accusingly. “That _is_ my shirt! Do you have any idea how long I’ve beed searching for it? It’s my favourite! And you just stole it!” he scolded.

“It was the only thing from you I had!” Victor countered and could finally wrestle the shirt from out of his hands.

Yuuri stared. “What do you mean?”

The silver haired sighed. “When packed my bags I was ready to live a life without you. I knew it wouldn’t be much of one but I was ready to sacrifice myself to protect you. When I realized that I would maybe never see you again I didn’t know what to do with myself. So I stole your shirt. I know it sounds stupid but it was my reminder that everything I do would be worth it. It was the only thing from you I could bring with me and having it felt at least a little as if I was closer to you.”

Yuuri wanted to melt. It was really sweet from him after all. So he hugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I really appreciate you trying to protect me but you know, I feel kind off offended” he grinned. The other looked at him in question.

Yuuri laughed. “I think you saw me today. If you would have just told me I would have ended that a long time ago. I’m not weak and not someone who has to be protected. I was taught to be strong and fight for myself and how to protect others, not the other way around.” He smiled lovingly, “There are a lot of things I know I should have told you but I just never thought of it. I was taught that even the weak have their ways of fighting and even if you thought I was weak I would have been able to solve it with you.”

Victor kissed his fingers. “Victor, we hacked into all his things, checked all his contacts. The blackmail material is no more, you don’t have to worry about that anymore. He is on a wanted list and we’re monitoring all people he could be contacting. We’ll find him in no time. Then we’re going to arrest him and give him a trial. He won’t come out of it unscathed even if he had the best of lawyers. We found enough evidence to bring him into jail.”

He kissed the Russians lips. “That means you’re free” he added and smiled.

Victor started to cry and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much!” he whispered and kissed him again. Yuuri reciprocated it.

“I promised, didn’t I?” he whispered back and Victor laughed. “Yeah, you did.”

He grinned. “You’re really like a prince fighting against the evil and saving his princess.”

Yuuri laughed. “I said it once and I say it again. I’m not a prince.”

“Oh? Then what are you?” 

The black haired smirked. “I told you that I’m no prince. But I’m a dangerous assassin. The kind who wraps you around his finger and toys with you before he goes in for the kill. Didn’t you realize?”

Victor laughed. “Yeah, you looked really dangerous out there.”

His eyes turned mischievous. “You looked so seductive that I want to be your net target. I want to be seduced and charmed by you, turned into nothing but a willing toy and then killed by you. I would really love it.”

Yuuri smirked. “Oh? So you want to be my next target?”

The Japanese decided to play a little. He knew he wouldn’t go far but that didn’t mean he couldn’t show him a little of his abilities.

Yuuri released his bloodlust, mixed it with a seductive smirk and raised the other’s chin. He ensured that it wasn’t on a level where it could be scarring but was more like a support for his own charms. 

The atmosphere in the room changed. While it was sweet and serene before it now turned dangerous and hot. The assassin could feel Victor’s breathing changing, turning shallow and his heartbeat increase. His cheeks turned red and he could see him trembling. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were misty with a veil of lust.

Before he could say anything Victor pressed his lips against his in pure need and kissed him near senseless. His hands wandered deeper and vanished under his shirt, touching him desperately. He could feel his arousal pressing against him and he knew he had to stop this. He wouldn’t do that now. Not after everything was still so fresh.

So Yuuri tried to shove him back. When that didn’t work and Victor pressed against him just more demanding he knew he had to take different methods. With a swipe from his legs he turned their positions around so Victor was the one under him and pressed him against the mattress. The assassin retracted every ounce of bloodlust and held him at a safe distance from him. He didn’t want things to escalate further.

“Victor! No!” He yelled and the Russian looked at him in hurt.

“Don’t you want me anymore?” he asked in desperation and Yuuri now knew what this was about. He sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Of course I want you” he smiled. “But I also know that you’re not ready. You’re afraid that I wouldn’t desire you anymore because he claimed you, am I right?” Victor stared at him in shock but nodded almost unnoticeable. “That’s stupid. I still love you and want you. But I don’t want you to just force yourself just to please me. I want it for you to be special again.”

The Russian hugged him, trying to supress his tears. Yuuri hugged him back and kissed his head. “I promised to protect you. And I’m doing just that. Even if it means protecting you from yourself.”

Yuuri knew there were still a lot of things to talk about. But not today. They had time to solve things from now on.

The assassin kissed his forehead. “I promise, this time I won’t let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ... it just doesn't feel right to me. There reallyis something missing. -.-  
> But I still hope you liked it. =)  
> We're almost done now. Two more chapters to go and they are already planned out in my head. I though about following stories and to be honest, I still have a lot of ideas for Yuri on Ice/Assassination Classroom crossovers. I'm thinking about making a series out of it but the stories would be all independant from each other. One of those woud be my Chrisino fanfic I'm currently planning. Anyone interested? =)  
> Well, I'll stp rambling now. =)  
> I hope I did your excitement justice. Your comments motivated me very much but I'm afraid my chapter didn't live up to your imagination. -.-  
> Hope you still like it. Until next time. =)  
> And remember. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	9. Goodbye Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Welcome back and I hoped you're all sober again. =)  
> I had to endure a five hour train ride back home today and do you know how hard it is when you have a crying and whining child sitting next to you? Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against crying children, but after a few hours it just gets on your nerves. -.-  
> However, I finished the chapter when I arrived at my flat again and I hope you'll like it. I'm not really confident in it because I don't know if I created the mood right but I did try. I'm just not really sure about this chapter. -.-  
> Oh, before I forget it again, oneof you asked me if it was pronounced 'Mikael' or 'Michael'. I decided to go with 'Mikael' because I like that more. =)  
> So without much talking, let's dive right in and I hope you'll like it. =)

Yuuri and Victor had to separate again just a few days later. They didn’t want to but with the Grand Prix Final looming over them they knew Yuuri couldn’t stay.

The couple went to Yakov the next day, explained the situation and Victor was placed under his care until they would find another solution or Mikael.

To say Yakov was shocked was an understatement. He was horrified and scared, angry and concerned all at once for not knowing and realizing how much Victor suffered. The couple saw how the old man blamed himself and were quick to try to dissolve his guilt. He couldn’t possibly have known after all. 

Yakov promised the Japanese to take good care of him and not let him go and Yuuri could fly back in peace. 

The assassin and the Russian called each other almost every day to make sure the other was okay and to update if there were movements already.

Yuuri spent the remaining weeks training his programs and meeting his classmates, discussing possible differences and talking about the exhibition gala.

Finally it was time and Yuuri returned back to Detroit to meet up with Celestino and Phichit. 

The Thai was more than a little surprised when he found out that Victor and Yuuri were more or less a couple again. When he questioned the assassin Yuuri sighed and told him the rough details. Phichit was horrified.

“He must love you a lot to go to this length just so you’re save.” He said and Yuuri smiled.

“Yeah. That’s why I’m really glad that we could save him. He doesn’t have to pretend anymore.”

Phichit grinned. “But you saved him, huh? Just like prince charming.” He slung an arm around his shoulder. “Why did you never tell me what a badass you were?”

The Japanese laughed awkwardly. “I kinda forgot? And by the way, it wasn’t only me, my whole class helped me.”

Another laugh from Phichit. “Someday you have to tell me about this badass class of yours.” 

Yuuri shrugged with his shoulders. “Yeah.”

 

The Grand Prix Finale came and Yuuri and Phichit, who somehow both made it, packed their bags for their flight to Marseille.

For Yuuri a big surprise awaited him when they came out of the plane. 

“Katsuki!” A happy voice shouted out and others started to cheer. 

Confused Yuuri looked around and stared in wonder. “Guys! What are you doing here?”

Indeed, his whole class stood there, waving at him.

“What’s that for a question? We’re here to cheer you on of course.” Isogai said and grinned.

“It’s the finals, right? We all thought seeing it in real live instead on a big screen would be more impressive.” Kataoka added and smiled. The others added their approval.

Yuuri could only stare before he broke out in laughter. Of course they would come. “But what about the tickets? Weren’t they expensive?” he asked.

Suddenly Karasuma and bitch-sensei appeared next to the class president. “Not really” he answered, “At least not for you students. The government wanted to thank you for your help and when we asked what we could do they asked us for taking over the costs of the tickets and hotel so they could come and cheer you on. So it was no problem.”

The Skater laughed again. “Thanks guys” he grinned and his classmates clapped him on the shoulder.

“So these are your classmates you told me about?” Phichit interfered and looked at them in confusion. Yuuri smiled and nodded. Then turned to the assassins.

“Guys, this is Phichit Chulanont. My rinkmate in Detroit and roommate. Phichit, these are my classmates from junior high, 3-E. And those are my teachers Karasuma-san and bitch-sensei. Well, you know bitch-sensei already.”

The Thai greeted them and was greeted in return. Celestino also made himself noticeable and introduced himself.

“Thanks for taking care of him until now” he said and the class laughed. 

 

The day before the finals the class assembled and went sightseeing. Phichit tagged along and was quick to make friends with them all. Yuuri would have loved to go with Victor but he still wasn’t here so Yuuri spent his time with the others.

The next day he was nervous again and hard to calm down. Fortunately for him, they all put together and came up with various plans to distract him until they had to part and go to their seats in the audience. The girls fretted around him and made sure that his costume was perfect, bitch-sensei took care of his hair and Kayano of his light make up.

When they parted everyone clapped him on the back for good luck.

“Don’t worry too much” Yada said and smiled encouragingly at him.

“Yeah. We’re all here to support you” Maehara added.

“It doesn’t matter what happens, we’re right here, okay?” Isogai grinned.

“That’s right. When you step out on the ice you’re not skating alone. We’re all in this together” Okuda smiled at him.

“We’ll be out there cheering for you so just give your best.” Kanzaki said and smiled calmly at him.

Karasuma clapped him on the back. “You worked hard for it and in no way will it abandon you now.”

Yuuri smiled at his friends and they all patted him on the back for good luck before they went to their seats. The only one remaining backstage with him was bitch-sensei. She smiled encouragingly at him.

“You have great friends” a voice called and they turned around. Yuuri smiled. Victor.

“Yeah” he answered, “I know. They all came to cheer me on.” Victor laughed.

After they exchanged a few words Yuuri excused himself for the toilet. In there he met Yurio.

“It’s good to see you” the Japanese greeted and smiled. He just became a growl as answer. Then the Russian seemed to fiddle around.

“I heard what happened” at Yuuri’s confused look the blonde elaborated with red cheeks and clearly embarrassed, “I might have eavesdropped when Yakov and Victor talked about it at the rink.”

Then he suddenly looked the assassin in the eyes. “I don’t know all the details but I heard that he was forced into this relationship and that you saved him.” His cheeks turned red and he looked at the ground. “For saving him … thanks … I guess.”

Yuuri was stunned. Did Yurio just thank him? Wow. 

The black haired smiled. “I just did what I thought was right” he answered and Yurio averted his eyes.

“I always knew this guy was fishy. Serves him right, this asshole.” Yuuri laughed. Then the blonde looked at him seriously again.

“But just because I’m grateful doesn’t mean I’ll let you win. You’re going down, you hear me?” he challenged and Yuuri knew a competition when he saw one.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. The real fight is on the ice” Yuuri reciprocated and smiled.

 

It was a good feeling standing in the middle of the podium. Yuuri really did it. He won gold at the Grand Prix Finale and he couldn’t be happier. He looked around and saw his classmates cheering for him and he waved at them with the gold medal in his hand, a bright grin adorning his face. Next to him stood Yurio, silver medal around his neck, looking disappointed but not angry. They all knew that they both did their best and that it was a fair fight.

When he entered backstage he was assaulted by his classmates, congratulating him and hugging him, crying and cheering for him. Karasuma looked at him with a smile and bitch-sensei hugged him tight. The boys clapped him on the back until Yuuri felt that their congratulation would definitely leave a bruise. But he wasn’t angry. He was way too happy to care.

When he spotted Victor he couldn’t help but grin brighter. The Russian waited in the back with a small smile adorning his beautiful face, eyes full of love and happiness, pride and longing and the Japanese would have loved nothing more than to go over to him and hug him, but he was still surrounded by his classmates.

What he didn’t notice however were his classmates seeing his shy longing gaze at the Russian and they poked each other so they could see it, too. They smirked at each other.

Nakamura came from behind him and smirked. “Your prince is waiting” she said and Yuuri turned red when he realized that everyone saw him looking at the Russian. “Time to fall into his arms” she grinned and shoved him harshly so that he stumbled forward right into Victor.

The coach caught him and pulled him into his arms out of sheer reflex and had quite the dumbfounded expression on his face, not really realizing what happened.

“Nakamura-san!” Yuuri yelled, face red like a tomato and the whole class laughed. The skater buried his face in Victor’s chest in embarrassment.

Because of that he couldn’t see the playful smirk of the Russian who winked at his classmates. So he separated from the skater, lifted his chin and kissed him in front of everyone present.

Yuuri froze, too shocked to realize what was happening and the whole class broke out in wolf whistles and cheering and laughing. The Skater didn’t know how much redder one could became but he was sure he just broke a world record.

Victor ended the kiss and looked at him smugly but still with eyes full of love. Yuuri just groaned.

“So you’re a couple again?” Christophe Giacometti appeared next to them looked between the two.

Victor smirked and nodded. “As it seems I just can’t get away from him” he answered his voice proud.

Christophe sighed dramatically. “So there’s no chance that I could get a piece of this delightful ass? Such a shame.” 

Yuuri turned red again and he could hear his classmates in the background snicker. Traitors! All of them!

Victor just pulled the Japanese closer and smiled. But this smile held no warmth but more predatory. “No, unfortunately his delightful ass is taken and I’d advise you to not even try.”

Someone from his class just had to put his two cents in it. “That’s really a shame. Katsuki really _has_ a delightful ass.” They all laughed.

Yuuri swore, whoever just said that, he would kick this person’s butt!

Christophe grinned again. “Well, if I can’t have it, may I touch it just for a test? Just to make sure it’s still this beautiful just like I remember.”

Could somehow open a hole for him right now? It was embarrassing as hell having everyone talking about his behind like that. He just thought he couldn’t turn any redder when, thanks to everyone talking like that he could feel all blood rushing up. He didn’t know why he wasn’t fainting already. That couldn’t be healthy after all.

“I’d really advise you to stay away from him. Especially for the near future. And I don’t like repeating myself but this butt is mine. And not just his bottom but his whole everything.”

Christophe whistled. “Wow. Someone’s possessive.” He laughed.

Yuuri had enough. So he separated himself from Victor and walked away in pure embarrassment. If they wanted to continue this talk, fine. But he would definitely not stay and listen to it for one second longer. Seriously, what’s with them and their fixation on his bottom? It wasn’t any better than any other. 

And as much as he loved Victor and was grateful of his classmates it just wasn’t okay for them to still play these little games. 

Of course they all apologized later when they met again but Yuuri was still pissed at their actions.

 

It was time for the exhibition gala and Yuuri prepared himself for it. He wore an outfit resembling his high school uniform. Black slacks, white dress shirt, black vest. Again, more elegant and formfitting than his actual high school uniform. His hair was gelled back and bitch-sensei took care of his light make-up again.

His whole class smiled at him. They knew what his exhibition gala program was. They created the music together and it was a good bye at their teacher.

Yuuri watched the others dancing their programs and got ready when Yurio bowed one last time.

The assassin skated onto the ice and closed his eyes. The music started.

 

(AN: Music: Tabidachi no Uta from 3-nen E-gumi)

_**The wind is blowing** _  
_**as if pushing my shoulder** _  
_**Aa You said that** _  
_**Now, the path I must take** _  
_**is right beyond you** _

_Yuuri remembered the time they prepared for the sports festival time. The revelation of Isogai’s part time job had been at stake. He remembered how they had to fight against the A class in a game of Boutaoshi and how their leader Asano had called friends from all over the world to help. He remembered the days they spent over tactics and training until they were able to come up with a strategy. He remembered the feeling when they were able to topple their pole when Itona jumped and brought it down. It was a great feeling of victory._

_He remembered how reckless they became after that and hurt the principal of a day care and had to help out. How they built the shabby building into one which could maximize the time and effort spent there. But he also remembered the bad feeling because of their out-of-school activities they weren’t able to study for the tests and thus failed spectacularly. And how Karma stood up for them, saying that next time they would beat the A class._

As Yuuri moved the whole stadium was quiet. He moved with such grace and emotion not one could avert his eyes. Everyone looked at him, being captured in his spell.

_**I almost lost hope in myself** _  
_**You were the one** _  
_**who lighted me a fire** _  
_**Your words** _  
_**Your ways of life** _  
_**Forever, I won't forget them** _

_**Sakura sakura sakura,  
Fall and flutter down** _

_Yuuri felt like he just got his PE clothes handed. How Karasuma-sensei explained that with their current training their normal clothes would be destroyed way too quickly and thus they got special ones. And he remembered how they all made a vow._

_“We respond to your lessons with assassination. That’s how we do things here.” Terasaka said._

_“Since we were just in trouble, we have to reply with a serious assassination.” Fuwa added._

_“We promise, Korosensei, these abilities’ of ours … we won’t use it outside of our goal of protecting someone.”_

_And how proud their teacher looked._

Yuuri conveyed emotions like no one else. It wasn’t like in his different performances where he entranced them with seduction but this time it was pure love. They watched and knew that he skated for someone. They didn’t know who but they could feel it. The gratitude and the longing.

_**To completely end** _  
_**Times we spent there** _  
_**We'll fulfill our promises** _  
_**We want to properly keep** _  
_**our promises** _  
_**Time of parting** _  
_**We stand in front of a new path** _  
_**Please give us a little more time** _  
_**to think properly about our future** _  
_**Song of departure** _

_When they realized that Karasuma-sensei forgot the birthday of bitch-sensei they decided to give their parents a little push. They put together and bought a bouquet of flowers and persuaded their PE teacher to give them to her while they stood outside and eavesdropped._

_But it didn’t end well and bitch-sensei left them enraged. When they found out that the God of death held her prisoner they decided that they would make use of their new PE clothes and save her. What they couldn’t know however was that she betrayed them all and was the partner of the God of Death who captured them and used them as bait for their teachers._

_When Korosensei arrived he fell into the trap and landed in the cell together with his students. How they realized that the plan was to sacrifice the whole class to kill the teacher and how Karasuma-sensei decided that they were more important than the stake of the world._

_The whole class witnessed how strong and awesome their PE teacher was, seeing him evading bombs and taming wild dogs with the terrifying smile of his and rendering every trap useless with his power and ability. When the God of Dead betrayed bitch-sensei, too by burying them both under the exploding ceiling and how the girls begged the agent to please save their English teacher by reminding him that he forgave them for making mistakes so he should forgive her, too._

_And them deceiving the God of Death by freeing themselves from the explosive collars and using the camouflage effect of their PE clothes so they could hide in a blind spot of the cameras while ther teacher camouflaged himself on the ground butt naked._

_And bitch-sensei seeing reason and helping Karasuma-sensei by distracting the God of Death for a moment and giving the agent the opportunity to challenge him into a one on one fight. And how even after all odds their teacher won because Korosensei protected him with one tentacle he was able to fit through the bars. How the God of Death was finally defeated thanks to a good aimed punch between his legs and a well-aimed punch to his face._

_Then after they were freed they finally saw the face of him, how they saw that he peeled off his own skin to perfect his abilities as assassin. After a talk with bitch-sensei she was one of them again and watching Karasuma-sensei giving her a rose he won in a fight against his opponent and her swooning._

_And how their Korosensei threatened that the students would never be in danger anymore if they attempted another assassination._

_“I would like to say one thing before this develops into something lascivious” Korosensei joked._

_“That would never happen, but go ahead.” Karasuma deadpanned._

_Their yellow teacher turned serious and patted all their heads with a tentacle._

_“Hereafter, by no means, do I wish for the students to be involved in such a dangerous situation. A safe environment to kill and be killed. I strongly request that the ministry of defence create one.”_

_Their PE teacher nodded and said in all seriousness: “I know. I’ve thought of a way.”_

_And thus came the request they send to the government._

_“In the case where the students are involved as a consequence of an assassination, the bounty will not be paid.”_

_The government agreed and thus the days of their assassination attempts continued._

As Yuuri continued to move he lost himself in his own world. His body moved on itself, remembering the movements and his emotions spurred from his memories were poured into every cell of his body, conveying them like nothing else.

_**The wind is blowing** _  
_**as if turning the album photo over** _  
_**Aa Every single thing was sparkling** _  
_**and looked so kind** _

_Yuuri remembered how they helped Nagisa with his problems between his mother and him and the preparation for the school festival. They pondered on how they could make something which would attract customers into going through the hassle of climbing the mountain if they could go to the café of class A which had a lot of famous idols playing and eating for free and their teacher coming up with the idea to create a café which would use ingredients harvested from the mountain they were at. Thus they spent the following days creating menu after menu, gathering the ingredients and racking their brain on how to sell them._

_It was thanks to a rather rich and influential guest, who fell in love with Nagisa at their summer resort adventure and mistook the boy for a girl, following him here and thus Nakamura and Karma dressing Nagisa up as a girl again so he could play hostess and wring as much money out of him as he could … as immoral as it could be. But Karma and Nakamura had a lot of fun and Karma came up with crazy ideas to make money with Nagisa. Not that the blue haired would let him of course._

_And it was really interesting seeing all assassins gathering at their café who ever tried to kill their yellow teacher. They even met the three from their summer resort._

_Yuuri wasn’t really sure if he should be concerned but he never really got over the guy who would use his gun as cutlery and licked the weapon with gusto after dipping it in his dish. But he really pitied the assassin, he remembered him as Grip and as the Nu-man, who fought against Karma. Their class bad boy made fun of it by putting Wasabi and Mustard in his dish and the assassin clearly didn’t have the best of meal experiences._

_But he was kind of happy when they met Red Eye again. And he even brought a present … but maybe he would be more grateful if he wouldn’t have walked around with a rifle in plain sight._

_Lovro too visited and bitch-sensei was really happy to see him alive and well and served him one of their specialities._

_After Nagisa revealed to his customer that he was indeed a guy, Yuuji was his name, he vanished. But the next day they found out that he praised their café and because he was one of the most influential gourmet tester they got a lot of guests that they. Yuuri remembered running his food raw by gathering new ingredients and serving customers and how happy he felt for Nagisa after his mother talked to him._

_He was a bit disappointed that they couldn’t win but their teacher made them realize how grateful they should be for the presents the mountain gave them and shouldn’t exhaust it._

_“We can keep getting more ingredients if we go just a bit farther on the mountain” Kimura proposed even though he sat down totally exhausted._

_Their teacher however, coloured as an acorn crossed his tentacles. “No, let’s not” he said, “I think it would be best if we don’t make any more moves here.”_

_“But then we’ll lose!” Nagisa countered._

_But their teacher seemed unconcerned. “That’s all right. If we take any more food, we might disrupt the mountain’s ecosystem” he explained, “Birds. Plants. Fish. Arthropods. Mammals. Everything done by a living thing becomes a blessing in destiny. During this festival, were you all able to feel just how greatly this mountain’s ‘destiny’ blessed you? People who’ve taught you. People you’ve helped. People you’ve caused problems for. People who cause problems for you. And people you’ve fought as rivals.”_

_They thought for a moment and realized how right he was. They should be grateful for their mountain._

_“Figures” Okano said and scratched her head, “Looks like his goal today was to teach us again.”_

_Muramatsu sighed. “Man. I really wanted to win though.”_

Yuuri poured all his gratitude inside his program. It was an Ode at their teacher who taught them everything. He wanted to show everyone what his teacher meant to him, how much he loved him, how much he owed him. How grateful he was.

_**You were the one who understood us** _  
_**far better than anyone in this world** _  
_**Your lessons** _  
_**From now on and forever** _  
_**will be our guidepost** _

_**Sakura sakura sakura,  
Fall and flutter down** _

_After that they had their last academic fight against the A class. Their goal was it to make it into the top fifty and thus given the opportunity to return to the main campus. The days were spent with studying, helping each other and honing their knowledge. Even more so when they realized that the teacher for the A class was the principal Asano Gakuho personally._

_When the day came they saw the brainwashed A-class students oozing bloodlust. Thus they started._

_In the end everyone made it into the top fifty. Yuuri was especially proud of himself he even came under the top ten. His perfect English and science mark played a big role in it._

_Then they watched the assassination attempt of their principal because he couldn’t bear the thought of them beating his school system. And they watched as Korosensei was able to solve every task without setting the bombs off, thus the principal wanted to attempt suicide. But their yellow teacher saved him in the last moment my using his once in a month moulding and protected him. And how their principal lost a lot of his craziness and suddenly became much more human._

_They had to repair their classroom themselves and weren’t happy with it. But the real shock came when Kayano revealed herself as Yukimura Akari, the little sister of their former teacher Yukimura Aguri. How she used her tentacles and accused their teacher for killing her sister._

_In the evening they all assembled and had to watch helplessly as Kayano slowly killed herself just for the sake of revenge and how Nagisa came up with a plan to erase her bloodlust so their teacher could remove the tentacles._

_While Korosensei let her hit his heart and immobilizing her Nagisa kissed her with a 15 hit combo kiss and thus making her lose consciousness. Of course Karma and Nakamura were fast to take pictures._

_Korosensei could remove the tentacles and they waited until she woke up. After that Korosensei revealed his past to them, explaining that he was the real God of Death until two years ago but was betrayed by his pupil and thus used as guinea pig. And that even if no one would be able to assassinate him he would die either way. Yukimura Aguri had the task of watching and monitoring him and the two became closer. But due circumstances he broke out but before he could be killed Yukimura-sensei threw herself at him, protecting him from a deathly hit._

_In her last breath she asked him that if he just had one more year to live if he could teach her students guide them and protect them. He agreed and flew away. In his hideout the tentacle asked him what he wanted to become and he answered weak. He wanted to become someone easy to like and full of weaknesses but able to protect even the most fragile of things. Then he came up with the plan of the assassination classroom and became their teacher._

_They were all flooded with memories of their fun times and suddenly they realized. They had to kill him? The one who helped them so much? How could they? They weren’t able to. Not in that state._

Yuuri didn’t realize it because he was too engrossed in his performance but his classmates stood up and sang. They all knew the song. One after another raised himself from their chair and sung the well-known lines, everyone remembering their precious year.

_**Times we spent here** _  
_**are endlessly overflowed with hope** _  
_**We knew it, but without moving any steps** _  
_**We kept staring into the sky** _  
_**Time of parting** _  
_**Thank you, we loved you so much** _  
_**Your encouragement cheers** _  
_**always push our back to move** _  
_**Song of departure** _

_Yuuri remembered their insecurity and how Nagisa proposed that they should find a way to save him instead. But Karma was against it and it ended in a fight. In the end the whole class split in two parties. Kill and not kill. They decided to fight it out._

_When Yuuri had to decide he knew his answer._

_“I just want to do what I think is right. And after everything I heard I just don’t think I could go through with an assassination. At least not right now. That’s why, I chose to not kill you.”_

_When they battled Yuuri was one of those who could hold out the longest. He had kinetic vision and exceptional balance thanks to figure skating and ballet and he was one of the best in knifemanship and gunmanship. He could defeat three classmates before he was hit and had to retire._

_They all watched Nagisa and Karma fight and how their ideals clashed and finally it was Nagisa who won. Those two also resolved their issues with each other and became the closest of friends again._

_After that they had to plan on stealing the research data. It was actually fun training for space and in the end it was Nagisa together with Karma who had the honours of traveling into space._

_They found out that the possibility of Korosensei exploding was less than one percent and celebrated. But they promised to still continue with their assassination until they graduated. Thus the more fun times began._

_Because of how occupied they were and their teacher so lonely over winter break their teacher decided to catch up all holidays at once. After that the more serious topic came. Entrance exams._

_Yuuri decided to enter a high school near Hasetsu, the same Yuuko and Nishigori visited so he could be closer to home and Ice Castle. His chosen high school was one with good rating, too and gave him opportunities to apply to a college abroad to further his chances to be a professional figure skater._

_Yuuri couldn’t really explain it to himself but he somehow found himself making chocolates. For Victor. His idol. Even though he knew it would never be delivered. Why did he still do that?_

_But in the morning of Valentine’s Day when he stared at his chocolate which he even wrapped himself in question he suddenly was faced with a grinning octopus outside his window. Against all intelligence he opened the window and his teacher stared predatorily at the chocolate. It had a small sticker with ‘for Victor’ on it._

_“This chocolate is for your idol, right?” Yuuri had a really bad feeling._

_“Yes … but it’s not like he’ll ever get it. And even if, I doubt he’d eat it.” Yuuri sighed but suddenly wanted to slap himself. His teacher turned pink, a sleazing grin on his face._

_“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll help you” Korosensei said and Yuuri was very scared._

_“W-What do you mean?” he asked but was at the same time very afraid of the answer._

_His teacher just grinned wider. “I’ll deliver it for you. As your teacher it is my duty to support you in every way I can.”_

_Yuuri’s eyes widen. He knew it! “N-No! You don’t have to!” He tried to stop him but it was too late. The chocolate was taken out of his hands._

_“I’ll see you in school!” Korosensei said and vanished. Yuuri could only gape at him in disbelief._

_A few hours later Victor Nikiforov found a careful wrapped present in his training bag. When he opened it he saw that it was chocolate. A note fell out of it and the curious skater picked it up. ‘Dear Victor Nikiforov’ it read, ‘these handmade chocolates are from my student. He spent hours yesterday in making them just for you for Valentine’s day because he really looks up to you and you are his lifelong idol. I hope you’ll accept them and continue to be such a delightful inspiration for him. Best wishes. The teacher of class 3-E and his student who loves your skating very much.’ Under the note was no name but a comic picture of … was that a grinning octopus? The Russian smiled and put a truffle in his mouth, relishing in the sweet taste and admiring the way it melted perfectly on his tongue. These were the best sweets he ever had and he knew he would never be able to find something comparable. Eating them made him feel happy and even if just for the amount of time he ate them, he suddenly felt as if a hole he didn’t know he had was filled. Victor thanked this fan of his and just wished he could say it to him personally. But unfortunately there was no name and he also wondered how it could land in his bag. He locked it after all. But regardless, Victor decided to dedicate his next program to this fan of his who made him such delicious chocolate._

_After the students all got their acceptance letter for their chosen high school they could finally relax more. … Or as much as they could. Because their teacher decided to make a graduation album. Yuuri ripped a bunch of pictures up because they were embarrassing as hell. How did his teacher even take a picture from his secret Victor Nikiforov shrine? They had to be destroyed! No one was allowed to see these embarrassing moments of his!_

_Korosensei still thought they didn’t have enough pictures and thus ended in their teacher dressing them up for different themes and taking picture after picture. When he deemed the photos on campus enough he packed them in an overgrown bag and flew with them all over the world. The visited 30 countries in one day. Barely taken a picture and they were packed in and flown to the next. Yuuri could somehow remember how his teacher packed him, flew him inside the rink of the national figure skating team and took pictures. Because they were barely there for a few seconds no one really saw them but the few eye witnesses had to rub their eyes a few times. Well, they vanished fast enough so they just thought it was an illusion._

_After their world tour photography season they were all whacked. Even their teacher._

_Finally it was time for their final career consultation. Yuuri sat across his teacher and smiled. He made a decision after all._

_“Katsuki-kun, do you know what path you will take?” his teacher asked him and Yuuri smiled._

_“Yes” he answered. The yellow octopus looked at him in expectation. “I want to become a professional figure skater.” Korosensei motioned him to continue._

_“I know I may be not as talented as others and I get anxious way too easily but I know I can do it. I’m a hard worker and if I can’t land a jump on the first try I’ll do it on the 50th. I want to one day stand on the same ice as Victor and I’ll do my best for that.” Yuuri looked at his teacher in gratitude. “Korosensei, because of you I finally found my answer. Without you I would have never bothered in trying again and would have wasted my chance. I want to go to Detroit and meet a professional coach and under his tutelage I’ll make it to all big competitions. You helped me with studying so that I would be able to concentrate more on skating while I’ll be in college and I want to thank you for giving me the courage and motivation and power to stand up again.”_

_Korosensei looked at him proudly. “That’s the correct answer. I’m sure you’ll be able to be one of the best and write history with your skating. I just know it.”_

_Yuuri smiled at him again and stood up, saying good bye and walking home. He wouldn’t know that it would be the last peaceful days in this classroom until later._

Yuuri could feel but ignored them. Tears. They gathered in his eyes and fell down his face. But Yuuri ignored them, continuing with his dance. It was his last message to his teacher after all.  
He couldn’t see it but some classmates started to cry as well. Every precious memory they remembered. 

_**Times we spent here** _  
_**Inside that fading away school building** _  
_**Precious friends** _  
_**Teachers of life** _  
_**All of them were right there** _  
_**Time of parting** _  
_**We'll graduate from this school** _  
_**Instead of gratitude,** _  
_**we'll be presenting this to you, our teacher** _  
_**Song of departure** _

_When they realized what was happening it was too late. The ‘heaven’s spear’ and the ‘earth’s shield’ were activated and just waited to be completely loaded so that they could be used and fired to kill their teacher._

_The whole class was kidnapped by powerful soldiers and held prisoner. While the whole world decided to ignore and instead pity them Karasuma-sensei gave them tips on how powerful their enemies were in a secret message._

_Thus they used their one week in captivity to come up with plans on how to get past the guards and how to approach the mountain and training._

_On the last day they whacked their brains desperately because they just couldn’t come up with a plan to escape the prison when bitch-sensei finally came in and gave them the necessary items in secret. Via kiss of course._

_They were able to break out and after reminding her that they wanted her and Karasuma-sensei there they ran home to put on their special PE clothes and prepare themselves for their final mission._

_Everyone in his home was asleep when Yuuri entered but Vicchan could smell him and assaulted him. Yuuri just patted him and reprimanded him to be quiet. After he changed clothes he said his good-byes to his dog and secretely apologized to his family for causing so much trouble. Vicchan wanted to follow him and whimpered but Yuuri just shook his head. He had to do it._

_When he met up with his classmates they all knew what to do. It was their last mission. Everyone had to go safe to school ground. Karma lead them into battle and they all followed his command. Yuuri didn’t remember how many soldiers he took out, he just remembered seeing them and attacking in the dark, surprising them before knocking them unconscious._

_When they all fought against Craig Houjou, the so called ‘divine soldier’ he remembered attacking relentlessly, to never allow him to gather himself until Karma and Nagisa brought him to fall. The two celebrated but where reprimanded by Terasaka because he still moved. They tasered and knocked the soldier unconscious and could finally enter the barrier where their beloved Korosensei waited for them._

_The whole class wanted to debate with him that his dead was avoidable if they just tried but their teacher made it clear that they should let it happen. He wasn’t afraid and was rather proud that the whole world pitched together to defeat him. They all could only accept it._

_Nakamura brought a cake to celebrate Korosensei’s birthday and everything seemed fine but Yanagisawa and the second God of Death appeared, challenging him to a fight. They attacked the students but Korosensei did his best to protect them all._

_When Kayano tried to interfere she was pierced through her upper body and they all had to watch as their friend and classmate fell._

_Korosensei, enraged seeing this gave his everything. He was able to defeat Yanagisawa and stabbed his first student through the heart. He fell through the barrier and disintegrated._

_Their enemies were defeated but no one felt joy. Because they accepted that even though this student was still their upperclassman. It was a cruel death and no one was happy._

_They were ready to finally accept Kayano’s death when their teacher did one last miracle. He saved every cell she lost and put them back together, healing her and bringing her back to life. They were all so happy._

_But the joy was short lived when their teacher collapsed. They all knew it. It was time. No one wanted to kill him but they all knew they had to. After one last election they decided to not leave it in other’s hands and do it themselves._

_The whole class gathered and held him down, tightening their grip and Nagisa asked to do the last kill._

_Korosensei thanked Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei for their guidance and asked them to watch over the students in the future. They both agreed and said their final goodbye._

_Their teacher did one last roll call._

_Yuuri grabbed the tentacle he was holding as if his life depended on it and not someone else’s. Tears had already gathered in his eyes but he refused to let them fall._

_Korosensei calmed Nagisa down and he committed the knife to his heart._

_They all tried to hold him, to not let him get away but he dissolved in beautiful light, rising to the sky and leaving them behind. It was as if he whispered something to them one last time. ‘Congratulations on your graduation.’_

_They couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears began to fall. Not one of them could supress them. Their hearts seemed to break and they felt as if someone had ripped their chest open and destroyed their pumping heart._

_They all didn’t know how long they sat there crying but at some point they stood up, went into their classroom in hopes of finding any trace of their beloved teacher._

_What they however found were books. On every table was photo album, a book to live by and a graduation diploma. Their teacher left them one more memory after all. That’s why they sat down, opened the guidance books and began to read. The tears started to slowly dry the longer they read and at some point they all fell asleep._

_The next time they woke up the sup rose already and the first cherry blossoms opened their buds. Karasuma-sensei apologized in advance for all the trouble they would encounter because of the press but the students dissipated their worries. The only thing they asked for was that they would be able to participate in the graduation ceremony._

_After it was over and they were escorted out and protected from the press by the A-class it was finally over._

_Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he cried this much when he sat in the bus, watching the school getting smaller and smaller._

_He thanked his teacher one last time, said his good-byes in his head and decided to only look forward._

 

Yuuri ended in his final pose, tears flowing down his face. He looked up to the sky and could do nothing but thank their teacher. He was the one who helped him through so much, he taught him how to stand up, how to live. How to be strong again. Yuuri knew he could never thank him enough. He was so grateful. 

‘Korosensei’ he thought, burying his face in his hands, ‘thank you so much. Thank you for everything. This was for you.’

When he could finally look up again he saw that most of his classmates were crying as well. His program conveyed everything he wanted to convey. Sadness, longing, joy … but mostly gratitude. But even though they were all crying they were also all smiling. They knew what it meant.

When Yuuri looked around he saw that many in the audience were crying as well. They could never understand what exactly this program meant but they could feel all the emotions Yuuri poured into it and they were overwhelmed. The tears continued to fall from their eyes when they all stood up and gave him a roaring standing ovation and cheered.

When he looked further he could see Victor. He was smiling as well but even he had tears flowing down his face. 

Yuuri bowed one last time and skated to the exit, ignoring everyone else and enveloping the Russian into a hug. He hugged back as tight as he could and buried his face in Yuuri’s neck. They both cried and tried to comfort each other but both failed.

When he met his classmates later they all hugged him and he could still see some of them with tears in their eyes. He felt guilty at that but they all smiled. They didn’t blame him in the slightest and would be forever grateful for this wonderful performance. And they were even more so for being part of it.

 

The next day Yuuri was disappointed that he had to go to the banquet without his classmates. But it was competitors only after all.

He spent the evening talking with his friends from competition and spending time with Victor. The Russian missed Yuuri dearly and it was hard to separate him from the assassin. Most of the other’s didn’t comment on it, they were just happy that they were happy again.

Yurio rolled his eyes a few times when Victor got too clingy and were gross again but decided not to comment on it. Besides, he had Otabek distracting him if he wanted to. Chris just laughed at the silver haired’s antics and tried to persuade Yuuri to another dance off, which the Japanese strongly disagreed with and Phichit ran around taking pictures and selfies with everyone he could find. Yuuri had the guess that his Thai friend would die if he was separated from his phone for too long.

The evening was very pleasant and at least he had his former English teacher here. As she was practically his coach she was invited and spent the rest of the evening flirting and being flirted with different people. Yuuri would have been concerned if he didn’t know that she was utterly devoted to her husband and that it was just her being the honey trap she was.

He was currently chatting with Phichit while Victor hugged him from behind, refusing to let go. Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva joined them and asked them about how they got together but they both decided to not say anything. After all Yuuri promised to let Victor in on a few things later on.

Suddenly the good mood vanished when they all heard a gunshot and a loud screaming outside.

The doors opened and Yuuri automatically shoved Victor behind him. 

There stood he. The man Yuuri wanted to hunt down for weeks now. He looked dishevelled and kind of crazy. His eyes were unfocused and there were dark bags under them, they were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His clothes were ripped in a few places and he looked downright menacing. 

What made Yuuri put his guard on however was the weapon in his hand. It was a small gun and the Japanese just knew it was loaded. He peeked around a bit and saw that one security guard was holding his leg and was on the floor seemingly in pain. As he looked around further he realized that he was probably the only one with fighting experience except for the secret agent not much further.

He looked at bitch-sensei and signed her to call for reinforcement. She signed her okay.

The whole room became silent. The fear was clearly tangible and most huddled together. Yuuri could see their scared eyes and feel their laboured breathing. They were clearly trying to make themselves invisible in fear of the consequences if they would be noticed.

Yuuri looked around and clicked his tongue. Of course there would be no escape routes. And the only exit was cleary blocked from the crazy guy with the gun.

When the skater looked closer he realized that there was another weapon in his back pocket. Probably a knife. 

Victor clung to Yuuri, visibly scared and he could feel the Russian tremble. Yuuri just wanted to envelope him in a hug, comforting him but he knew he had to deal with him first.

Mikael looked around and his eyes fell onto Victor. The Russian clearly tried to hide behind the assassin but it was too late.

“Victor!” he said with a cheery voice, his eyes opened menacingly, “Why did you run away from me? I just wanted you to love me.”

He came closer and Yuuri could clearly see that he was out of his mind. Something must have snapped inside him when he escaped. 

“I had everything prepared and we could have lived a happy life. But these strange guys just had to ruin everything. But don’t worry. I’ll save you and we can go away from here together.” He yelled and waved the gun around.

Suddenly the old coach Yakov came forth. “The only thing you did was torturing and blackmailing him. He’s finally free and happy now so leave him alone!” he countered and tried to come closer to protect his student.

But suddenly the gun holder’s face contorted to pure anger and he raised his weapon. “SHUT UP!” he screamed and fired. It would have hit if Yuuri didn’t reacted fast enough, months and months of assassin training and competing against a Mach 20 monster helping him developing kinetic vision so he was able to shove him away and rolling out of the way in the last moment. Yakov landed on the ground but at least he was unharmed. His face was changed into one of shock and grim determination.

Unfortunately thanks to his saving mission Victor stood alone now. Yuuri could clearly see the fear in his face.

The gunshot echoed through the whole room and many screamed and huddled together even closer.

“I wouldn’t have to do it if you would have just stayed with me. We would have been able to be together just fine. But they all don’t want that. We are meant for each other, can’t they see?” Yuuri could clearly see him losing his mind and that would never be a good sign. He could see the disturbed bloodlust oozing out of him.

The Japanese couldn’t help but remembering Takaoka. The former soldier also lost his mind after Nagisa defeated him and resorted to extreme measures. From the mind out Mikael was the same but at the moment he was way more dangerous. 

Bitch-sensei once said that the most dangerous bloodlust was one born from love and this was the case. He remembered Yanagisawa who injected himself with the tentacles just for the sake of revenge.

Yuuri breathed in and concentrated. He promised to protect Victor. He promised his late teacher that he would use his powers to protect and to help. He knew what he had to do. 

“But you clearly don’t want me” the man said and laughed menacingly. “But that’s okay. Because if I can’t have you, no one can!”

Mikael lifted the gun, aimed at the silver hairs head and put his finger on the trigger. 

Yuuri sprang up and kicked him in the rips. The other lost balance and stumbled back. He looked around and his gaze landed on the assassin, clearly changed into one of rage. “YOU!” he screamed and lifted his gun again.

But Yuuri was faster. In an instant he was in front of him hand disarmed him, twisting his arm around until he screamed in pain. The assassin however wasn’t done, brought him down and smashed his knee into his abdomen. The sound of the man choking was oddly satisfying. Yuuri grabbed him by the collar and punched him as hard in the face as he could. Mikael flew a few meters and landed on the ground. He stood up and grabbed his knife and was ready to run the assassin through but the black haired grabbed it, kicked his feet from under him and twisted his arm on the back. The scream of agony felt really good.

Yuuri released his bloodlust, drowning the other man in it. The skater could see him shivering and looking up at Yuuri in pure fright. It seemed like his mind was finally cleared from Victor and now realized in what a situation he was.

The black haired lifted his chin with a finger and looked at him with a sickening sweet smile. But his eyes were cold as ice and his bloodlust spoke for itself.

“I advise you to leave Victor alone. You put him through way too much torture already and I swear if you even try to come close to him I won’t be this lenient.” His smile fell and left was a piercing gaze. “Victor’s mine so don’t ever try to touch him ever again. Don’t even look at him or I’ll destroy you completely.”

He let him go and stood up, smiling this dangerous smile again. “You know, you’re still a criminal, right? Blackmailing, illegal business, this won’t speak well for you. That means you’ll be arrested and will go to jail. You were the last one we couldn’t capture and it would be my pleasure to hand you over to the government.”

Yuuri smirked. “However, they would have to interrogate you first. I have a classmate who would be very capable in doing so.” He turned around to look at bitch-sensei. “Bitch-sensei, would you please call Karma-kun and ask him if he would do the honours? I bet he’s dying to use his spices and peppers again. As far as I know he hasn’t used them since our battle against those soldiers and I bet we could still order a few extra peppers, don’t you think?”

Bitch-sensei chuckled and nodded. “You’re way scarier than I thought you could be. I’m proud of you.” Yuuri beamed then turned around to Mikael once more. 

“I’m sure we’ll never see you again. So this will be farewell.” And with a well-aimed hit with the handle of the knife at his temple Yuuri knocked Mikael out.

 

Soon enough an ambulance and a few cars of government agents arrived and arrested Mikael. Yuuri could finally breathe again and the tension left his shoulders. Bitch-sensei said their good-byes and went with them to clear things up and update her husband on further discovering’s. Before she left she winked at Yuuri and told him that Karma agreed and even ordered a few new peppers and if she should pass on a message for him. Yuuri only laughed and said: “Please tell Karma-kun to not hold back for me.” She just laughed and followed the agents.

The rest was left behind in the banquet hall. When Yuuri turned around he suddenly realized what he did. And the bad feeling returned. … Well, he didn’t plan on anyone finding out. 

The whole room stared at him in shock, mouths agape. Yuuri didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. No one moved.

Suddenly he was enveloped in a hug. It was Victor. He hugged him tight and buried his face in the other’s neck, refusing to let go. When the Japanese returned it Victor just hugged him harder and the skater could feel the other trembling. The black haired stroked the other’s hair softly and he could feel the other calming down.

When they finally separated they smiled at each other and Yuuri finally face the others.

They still stared at him in shock and Yuuri was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly Christophe laughed. “Man” he said, “Every time you attend the Grand Prix Final Banquet something crazy is bound to happen, right?”

That broke the ice. He was assaulted by Phichit who hugged him and bawled his eyes out. “YUUUURI!” he cried, “I was so scared! He had a gun and everything!” He looked at his friend with teary eyes, “I was sooo scared for you.” Yuuri smiled.

“Since when can you fight?” Yurio asked and came closer, relief showing on his face and hands in his pockets. Yuuri chuckled sheepishly.

“I’ve been training in self-defence since junior high” he explained and scratched his cheek.

“Doesn’t mean you can disarm someone with a weapon” JJ added and the Japanese just shrugged his shoulders.

Mila and Sara hugged him. “We didn’t know you were such a badass” they laughed in relief and the black haired let them touch him. He was relieved in seeing the tension leaving the air and how everyone more or less returned to normal.

When he caught sight of Yakov he walked up to him and bowed. The old Russian just stared at him confused.

“I’m sorry for shoving you so harshly. I hope you’re not injured” he apologized and looked up.

The coach just stared at him in bewilderment before he sight.

“No no. I’m alright. I don’t blame you for everything. If you wouldn’t have done that I’d be dead by now. So thanks.” He said and Yuuri was relieved.

Victor hugged him from behind and decided to not leave his side. After many discussions it ended with Victor dragging Yuuri into his room and sleeping together on the bed, the Russian clinging to him like an octopus.

Yuuri knew there would be a lot to talk about in the near future but that was okay. For now he only wanted to feel the other close to him. Everything else was the problem of future him. That’s how he snuggled closer to Victor and fell asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. What do you think? Good? Bad? Like I said, I'm not really sure about this chapter. -.-  
> One more to go. The last will be kind of like and epiloge and then the first part of the series will be over. =)  
> Some of you might have seen it already but I'm still doing some shameless self-advertisement. >D  
> You guys know already that my brain just wouldn't shut up about my Chrisino fantasies, right? =)  
> So I wrote it. =D  
> The second part of the 'Assassination on Ice' series is about Christophe Giacometti x Sugino Tomohito. =D  
> For everyone interested can read it and I hope you'll like it, even if I know that this is a really weird pairing. ^_^"  
> I hope you had fun with this chapter and I'm open to all kind of critique. =D  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =) ^^


	10. Thank You Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys. =D  
> IT'S TIME!!! The last two days I though about the last chapter over and over again, not really knowing on how to write it. But today I decided to write it and I did. It was harder than I though finding the right words to end it but I still hope you like it. =)  
> I want to thank you for your incredible support. I've never had this much response on a fanfiction before and I'm always so happy when I get the notification for kudos or comments. =)  
> I especially didn't expect this much because it is a Crossover. I've always loved both series and I though about how to combine them. But I never thought people would like what I was creating, especially because I don't think I'm a good writer myself. And when someone compliments my writing I'm always grinning and blushing like crazy because I always think my writing is nothing but mediocre at best. English isn't my first language so I also often have problems with expressing myself.  
> Writing the last chapter made me happy and sad at the same time. Happy because I could finish it, something I've never really thought about, and sad because it was such a big project for me and helped me a lot with learing and developing myself.  
> So I'll stop rambling. Even though I'm kinda not really happy with the last chapter I still hope you enjoy it. =)  
> Have fun. =)

“Are you really sure?” “Yes, Yuuri, I _am_.” A soft smile. “I trust you.”

Yuuri sighed. He sat together with Victor in his bedroom, Victor holding his hand and stroking his palm with a thumb.

After Mikael got captured he tried to evade questions as much as possible. After all they had to keep their confidentiality agreement. Although Yuuri decided to tell Victor. Later.

It wasn’t easy to escape the other skaters when they asked the question but the answer “I learned it because I was bullied” was enough. It was true after all. Maybe not the complete truth but it was enough. They didn’t need to know more.

His class also got more into contact with his skater friends. The day after the banquet some organized a party in a club and invited everyone. His class came too of course. Yuuri introduced them but he didn’t think many would stay in contact if anyone at all. Even though they mingled it wasn’t enough to really spark new friendships. But who knows. Maybe the one or other friendship would bloom after all.

After the Grand Prix Victor decided to come back to Hasetsu with him to explain and clear things with Yuuri’s family and apologize. They listened and accepted him back without problem after he explained his whole reasons.

Victor also wanted to take it to the next step. The Russian was still scared of the prospect of being intimate with anyone but he trusted Yuuri and wanted to close this chapter of his life and start anew. 

Yuuri knew the silver haired would need it, need the reassurance and the prove that he was still perfect and desirable. But he was also scared. He didn’t want to mess it up because he wasn’t careful but they talked it over and over again and they finally decided to do it. 

Victor leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek and smiled. “I don’t know how but somehow you make me feel so secure. Especially when you do that thing of yours.” He mumbled and Yuuri stared at him incredulously. 

“You mean my bloodlust? Are you sure you’re alright? I normally use that to force someone into submission or to cower. It’s nothing but a defence technique and not something to feel secure about.” He answered but Victor chuckled.

“Maybe that’s why. It’s because you use it to protect me. You use it to shield me from harm and to hide me from danger.” He smirked. “Not to mention that it makes you incredible hot.”

The assassin blushed. “Victor! Stop it!” He yelled and buried his face in his hands. 

The Russian pried his hands away. “No. Let me see your face” he said and looked lovingly up at him. Another pleading look and Yuuri sighed.

“Okay” he gave up, then locked eyes with him again. “But one word and we’ll stop, okay?” Victor nodded.

The black haired cupped his face and drew him closer for a kiss. Victor responded immediately. The kiss grew more passionate and soon they were nothing but an entangled mess on Yuuri’s bed sheets.

The assassin flipped them around and pressed soft kisses down his neck, always watching out for any sign of discomfort. But Victor just moaned in content and let his hands wander under Yuuri’s shirt. Soon enough they discarded them and pressed their naked chests together, moaning in each other’s mouth.

Yuuri was about to slip his hand down the Russian’s pants when he suddenly stopped, blushing furiously.

Victor, getting impatient opened his eyes in confusion and stared at his lover in question. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly and cupped his face carefully. The black haired averted his eyes and stood up. “Yuuri?” Victor asked, starting to panic.

“One moment” the assassin mumbled and climbed out of the bed. Victor was quick to follow, hugging him from behind. He trembled. The black haired realized that and stared at his lover in confusion.

“Victor?” he asked but the Russian buried his head in his neck, kissing and sucking furiously at the flesh, hugging him even closer.

“Vic … ah … Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed and somehow escaped his arms, looking up in worry. “What’s wrong?” he asked and his breathing stopped when he saw the desperate and hurt look in his eyes.

The Russian grabbed his hands and pressed soft kisses onto the fingers. “Why did you leave me? Did … did you change your mind? Do you not want me anymore?” he asked with trembling voice and Yuuri wanted to slap himself with how unsure the other looked like. He shook his head furiously.

“No!” he answered, “Of course I want you! I really do!”

“Then why? Why did you stop?” asked the silver haired, hurt in his voice and Yuuri sighed.

He turned around and grabbed a frame. Victor stood next to him and stared at it in confusion. It was a class photo from 3-E. They were all smiling and laughing while Korosensei had his tentacles around everyone.

“It’s because of that” the black haired mumbled and put it with the picture down so it wasn’t visible anymore. He blushed again and sighed.

“Who was that?” Victor asked in confusion and hugged him from behind. “Or better … what was that?”

Yuuri looked up at him with a crooked smile. “ _That_ , my dear Victor, was my old homeroom teacher from junior high.” At that the silver haired stared at him in pure disbelief but Yuuri just shook his head.

“I promised I’d tell you everything, right? And I plan to. But first, we wanted to do this.” He smiled and Victor reciprocated it, kissing him softly.

“But why” he asked while they tumbled back onto the bed, “did you face it down?”

The assassin groaned. “Korosensei might have been the best teacher I’ve ever had and in the whole world but he was a pervert and loved gossip and sleazy as hell. You should have seen him how he practically stalked us, trying to find out more for his gossiping.” He blushed again and averted his eyes. “And as much as I loved him, even if it’s just a photo, him watching me just doesn’t feel right. Especially when we’re about to do _that_.”

Victor stared at Yuuri in disbelief before he broke out in laughter. “DON’T LAUGH!” Yuuri scolded and buried his face in his lover’s chest in shame. But he just laughed harder and rolled them around, looking at him with absolute adoration.

“I’m looking forward to your story” he just said before he kissed him again. Yuuri groaned. “Could we please not talk about Korosensei while we’re having sex?” Victor laughed again before he dove forward.

The sex felt different from all their other times. They were always wonderful but this time another kind of feeling was mixed with them. Desperation. Possessiveness.

Yuuri was kind, always looked out for any kind of discomfort. And when it appeared he was quick to reassure and calm him. That doesn’t mean he was just patient. A wave of possessiveness flooded him and he marked him over and over again, letting the whole world know that Victor was his. No one was allowed to claim what was clearly his. He didn’t want anyone to think they could try and steal him from him ever again. He wouldn’t let him go ever again. Victor was his. And _only_ his.

Their touches were desperate, passion driven and full of longing. As if they wanted to make up for all those months apart. Every time Victor clamped up Yuuri released a bit of his bloodlust, comforting and reassuring him that everything was fine. He was here. He would protect him.

When Yuuri took Victor’s arousal in his mouth every bit of discomfort vanished, the silver haired reduced to nothing more than a puddle of goo, pleasure shooting through his body with barely an exit to dissolve, he could feel it building up, just waiting to explode.

“Y-Yuuri” he moaned, not wanting it to end so soon. “Please” was the only thing he could say, not trusting his own voice.

It felt wonderful. It felt perfect. For both of them. 

When Yuuri preparedd him it was a short moment of panic, the assassin ready to back off, but his lover’s hands stopped him. They looked each other in the eyes and even though the Japanese could see how scared Victor was, there was also a lot of trust and resolution.

“Yuuri” he whispered, “You once told me we should kill the problem together. At that time I didn’t really understand what you mean.” He smiled softly, eyes full of adoration for the other. “But now I understand. And I trust you. So please, would you kill me?”

The assassin stopped breathing for a moment. For him, a 3-E student, it meant something entirely different than for other people. And he understood what Victor wanted. He smiled.

“Yes” he whispered back, “I’m going to kill you.” He smiled back and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a reassuring kiss.

When Yuuri finally united with him and the silver haired gave the okay Yuuri tried to be as carefully as possible.

But in the throes of passion they could both feel it. Victor threw his head back, clinging to the black haired as if his life depended on him, he moaned and whispered his name in sheer desperation, begging for more, trying to bring him closer, trying to be one with Yuuri.

With every thrust they could both feel how the fear melted away. How it was ripped away, leaving fresh wounds which were filled and treated with love and care. With every union they could feel how the old Victor died a little more, how he slowly vanished until nothing was left. Just a white sheet which waited to be filled with new memories, new emotions.

Victor could feel himself drawing closer, could feel himself feeling completion, he hoped for it, begged for it, awaited it. And finally his world exploded. 

He could feel his past melting, vanishing into nothingness, leaving him boneless and spent but so happy. He felt as if he was killed and reborn but it felt great.

When Yuuri finally collapsed on top of him Victor hugged him and breathed his wonderful scent in.

“Thank you” he murmured. Yuuri just smiled, returning the hug.

“Did I kill you alright?” The assassin asked after a while and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. Victor laughed and nodded. 

“A perfect hit through the heart” he answered and a look of pure adoration settled on his face before he pressed their lips together. They snuggled together until it became too uncomfortable and they stood up to clean their mess.

After that they sat on the bed together, Yuuri visibly nervous and Victor holding him close but waiting patiently.

Finally the black haired sighed and stood up.

“I promised I’d tell you everything, right?” he said and opened his dresser, revealing a hidden cardboard box. He lifted it up and placed it on the floor in front of the bed, opening it and revealing all books Korosensei ever did for them inclusive all his weapons.

Victor stared at them in confusion and Yuuri opened his photo album, revealing the same class photo as from his desk. Victor came down to sit behind him and looked over his shoulder, hugging him close.

“This” Yuuri started and pointed his finger on the yellow creature, “Is Korosensei, an artificial being which threatened to destroy the earth. For reasons he decided to teach us in his last year and our mission was it to kill him before him.” 

Yuuri looked him in the eyes. “We were the 3-E class from Kunugigaoka junior high and we were the assassination classroom.”

 

It had been hours already since Yuuri started telling his past. Victor just listened to what his lover told him, sometimes hugging him closer or pressing reassuring kisses at his head or lips or any part he could reach, trembling when he heard how often he was in danger. Sometimes asking questions when he didn’t understand something but nothing more.

Finally Yuuri ended his story with their graduation, crying and burying his face in his lover’s shirt. Victor kissed his tears away.

“I’m sorry” he whispered and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry you had to lose him like that.”

Yuuri lifted his head. “You’re not disgusted?” but Victor shook his head. 

“I’d never. You told me why you had to and I understand your reasons.” He smiled softly. “If anything I love you even more.”

The assassin stared at him in confusion. “Really? Why?” he asked and the Russian laughed. “It’s because you’re so strong. You had to go through so much but you stood up. Again and again. And I think I’m even closer to you now than ever.” He smiled lovingly at the Japanese. “Thanks for telling me.”

They hugged and cuddled for a while before the silver haired leaned forward.

“Let’s look at the photos! You told me you made a bunch. I want to look at all of them and I want you to tell me the story behind it!” he demanded and looked at them with sparkling eyes.

Yuuri laughed. “I told you the most important ones already” but the Russian just rolled his eyes. “Yeah but I want to know more!” he answered and the assassin sighed, browsing through the pages and explaining the stories behind them as good as possible.

After a while another photo dropped out of the pages. It was of Korosensei, a horrified Yuuri and a surprised Victor.

Yuuri blushed, burying his face in his hands. The silver haired picked it up and stared at it in confusion.

“Yuuri” he asked. “What is that?” and Yuuri groaned.

“I almost forgot about it” he mumbled and turned around. “Korosensei thought it was a good idea to bring me with him to Russia to eat some Piroshky. Somehow we landed where you were, signing autographs and doing photos. Korosensei more or less captured you, took a photo with me and you, put you back and flew away, everything at Mach 20 speed. I apologized but I don’t think you remember anything about or even realized it.”

The silver haired stared at the photo in shock. “No. I don’t remember it.” 

The black haired turned around. “Again, I’m really sorry about that” he apologized and Victor looked at him in mock hurt. 

“You should be!” he pouted, “You should have stayed and greeted me properly! We should have become friends way earlier! We could have had so much fun! Why did you just run away?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t the one making the shots. Korosensei just flew away. I didn’t really have a choice!” Victor sighed. “I’d have love to join your class” he mumbled.

They browsed through other pages, sometimes just skipping a lot when Yuuri remembered a funny or interesting story and searched for those pictures.

Then they arrived at the ones from their Valentine’s Day and Victor stopped him before he could turn to the next page.

“Is that you making chocolates?” he asked and Yuuri stared at the picture. Indeed. It was one from the side, the was sure he didn’t realize his teacher was there, where he was decorating the truffles carefully.”

“Yes, why?” he asked but regretted it right after the question left his mouth. Victor suddenly looked very sour and stared at him as if the Japanese offended him in some way.

“For whom did you make them?” he asked and pouted again. Yuuri had to think before he blushed bright red, remembering his teacher stealing them to deliver them himself.

“I-It isn’t important, okay?” he yelled and waved his hands in defence but Victor was having none of it. He pestered him until Yuuri yelled out: “They were for you, okay?! Are you happy now?!”

Victor stared at him in confusion. “For me?” he asked and Yuuri sighed.

“Yes, for you. I don’t know, I just ended up making them but I didn’t think much about it. And then suddenly Korosensei was outside my window, grinning like crazy and telling me he would deliver them. Then he stole them and vanished. He told me later that he delivered them safely but I don’t know if you ever got them.” Yuuri explained and rubbed his temple in annoyance.

“Yuuri giving me chocolate ...” Victor seemed to think for a moment when he suddenly lightened up. “Could it be?”

He fumbled with his phone and showed Yuuri a picture of a wrapped chocolate box with a note next to it. 

“I found it one day in my bag. It had that note inside but there wasn’t a name or something else. Just that. But the chocolates were delicious!” he explained and the assassin stared at it in confusion. 

“T-That’s Korosensei’s signature octopus” he said with trembling voice. “He really delivered it.” It was silent for a moment when Victor hugged him tight, snuggling him.

“Then it really _was_ you! I can’t believe I got chocolate from you when I was younger.” He beamed at the younger man. “I didn’t know how to contact and thank you for it. So I dedicated my next program to you. Did you watch it?” 

Yuuri was still overwhelmed and shook his shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe. Possibly.”

The Russian laughed. “Those were the most tasty chocolates I’ve ever tasted!” he said, “Nothing I ate after that could compare.”

The Japanese laughed sheepishly and turned back to the photos. “Let’s continue, okay?” He was clearly embarrassed and so Victor let it go. They looked through even more photos and Yuuri explained the stories behind it. Victor could listen all day to his adventures.

 

When Victor opened his eyes he was confused. Wasn’t he in bed with his Yuuri just a moment ago? Then why was he outside Yutopia?

The Russian looked around and realized that yes, he wasn’t in bed anymore and yes, it was still Hasetsu. Suddenly he heard barking and turned around. His breathing stopped. Confused the silver haired stared at boy coming closer. It was the same black, shiny hair, the same face, maybe a little rounder. Running right at him was his beloved Yuuri, but definitely younger. Victor could recognize him everywhere, especially after all those photos. So this Yuuri must be around 14? Was this a dream? Did he somehow land in the past?

Victor opened his mouth and called out, but stopped when the black haired just ran right through him. … What? With wide eyes he stared at the boy who ran inside, his dog following. The Russian remembered it to be Vicchan, right?

The Silver haired followed him inside, not really understanding anything. Was this maybe a dream? But that didn’t explain why he couldn’t just talk to his cute Yuuri. Maybe he somehow landed in the past and just couldn’t communicate with him? He didn’t know and decided not to dwell on it.

Victor followed Yuuri inside his room and bursted out laughing. He knew that Yuuri used to have posters of him all around his walls but this? This was just ridiculous. He should use it to tease him. The silver haired turned around and saw the Japanese coming inside his room, probably after a quick shower, dressed in his school uniform and a toast between his lips. Victor saw the student packing his bag with all subjects for the day and then looked again when he saw Yuuri packing a gun and a few knives inside it as well.

Then he remembered. Of course! It was probably _that_ year. He shouldn’t be surprised. Victor followed him outside, hearing him saying goodbye to his family and petting his dogs head before he ran outside, the older man quick to follow.

When Yuuri sat inside the train he listened to music on his MP3 and ignored the world around him. Victor knew that Yuuri sometimes did it when he wanted to be left alone. So he just sat next to him and looked outside the window.

After two stops they exited the train and Victor followed Yuuri on his way to school. Halfway however another voice called out to him.

“Katsuki!” And Yuuri turned around, smiling. “Sugino-kun, good morning!” he greeted back and the other laughed. They quickly entered a discussion about … baseball? He didn’t know Yuuriw as interested in that sport. But now that he thought about it. Yuuri did mention a classmate who was a pro, right? Was that him maybe?

Two streets later they were joined by a petite blue haired … boy? Girl? He couldn’t really tell. Victor found out that his name was Nagisa and indeed, he was a boy. Victor had to admit, he would have never known. Victor snorted. This boy would have been able to pull the androgynous part in his programs off way better. But from his body structure he could already tell that he wasn’t a skater or a dancer. From what he remembered, didn’t Yuuri say that there was one guy who could have been easily mistaken for a girl and was the best assassin in their class? That must be him.

They arrived at an entrance to a mountain and without much discussion they began climbing it, still talking and laughing. Victor followed them and after a while he had to breathe hard. And they had to do this trip every day? No wonder Yuuri had Stamina. They weren’t even breathing hard!

Victor could already see the building, it looked a bit shabby but Yuuri already explained the reason behind it. Victor just smiled. Happy to finally see it. 

The three stopped and the tallest, Sugino, Victor’s brain supplied helpfully, took out a few baseballs, which were spiked with something pink. Those were obviously the Anti-Sensei baseballs Yuuri told him about, and threw them with full power. Then they run forward only to see their teacher holding them in a baseball glove. The black haired sighed and chuckled.

Victor stared at the creature in front of him. So that was Yuuri’s teacher? He was bigger than he thought, yellow and even though he looked strange as hell he seemed also rather friendly. The Russian smiled. He couldn’t wait to find out more about him. 

The three run forward and greeted him and Victor had to rub his eyes when Yuuri suddenly jumped in an arabesque and a spin, stretched his arm and tried to stab his teacher with a green knife.

The yellow octopus however just laughed and evaded him.

“Sugino-kun, your pitches have become faster but not quite fast enough. Katsuki-kun, your spins were sharper than last time but you’re still not quite there.” He said and the two laughed, greeted him and entered their classroom.

Victor looked around in amazement, turning around and not wanting to miss anything. When They all entered the classroom they were greeted by the ones already there and Victor stared in wonder at the black box at the window. Oh. That was Ritsu, right? He got to know her a little and he was amazed by how she realistic she was and worked. She greeted the three students and the three sat down. Yuuri sat behind the blue haired, Nagisa and in front of the other boy, Sugino. They chatted with others and seemed to have quite a lot of fun.

Then the yellow teacher entered and everyone sat down. Victor looked around and could see everyone gripping guns and rifles, as if in anticipation. He himself sat on the ground net to Yuuri and he could see his (future) lover gripping a gun under his desk.

The yellow being had a book in the hand and said: “We’ll start homeroom now. Whoever is on day duty, issue your command.”

Victor looked around. Then suddenly Yuuri moved. “STAND!” He yelled and everyone stood up, pointing their weapons at their teacher. The Russian was shocked. … What was that?

“At Attention!” Yuuri yelled again and everyone readied themselves. “BOW!” They started shooting.

The Russian only gaped.

“Good Morning” the yellow octopus greeted and opened the book. “Alright, seeing as you’re still firing, I will take attendance.” Then he started to call the students by name and they answered why dodging the bullets as if it were nothing. At some point he even asked: “I’m sorry, but as we’re in the midst of gunfire, could you please speak up?” They obeyed and answered louder.

Victor couldn’t hold it anymore, he broke out laughing. What was that for a school? 

Finally the attendance was taken and they sighed. “No absences. Sensei is very pleased.” He suddenly became green stripes around his head. “What a shame. There were no direct hits either. Let’s tidy up the gun barrels and bullets. Class is starting.”

The Russian grinned as he watched the students tidying up the classroom. He remembered Yuuri telling him that they did this almost every morning. Way to start a school day. By trying to shoot your teacher. But it was interesting none the less.

The day continued with Korosensei, Victor remembered it now, teaching them almost all lessons by himself. Math, history, Japanese, science, social studies. And to be honest, Victor had fun! Even if he was just sitting there and listening, sometimes staring adoringly at the younger Yuuri, it was fun. And his lover was really cute back then. He could see the muscles but he was still so soft. He sighed dreamingly as he watched the skater taking notes and sometimes raising his hand for a question when he didn’t understand something. The teacher answered it and his lessons were really easy to understand! Victor sighed. If only his school lessons were as interesting as here. Even though he didn’t understand much in science, social studies and history and English were interesting.

Then there was break. “Sensei’s flying to China for Shanghai Crab. If someone wants to try to kill me, please call.” The silver haired snorted. What teacher would ever say that?

After a while Korosensei returned but went to the teacher’s lounge and another gorgeous blonde woman entered the room. Victor remembered her. Wasn’t she the one who was with Yuuri on his competitions? She acted like a coach to him. What was her name again?

“Good morning, bitch-sensei!” the students greeted her and Victor snorted. Right. They called her that.

“Good morning brats. Let’s get started” she greeted back and their lessons began. Her classes were just as interesting as the others, if not more so. She told them stories and past assassinations and weaved them in her teaching flawlessly. They were really interesting to listen to. Just … she also checked their pronunciation and that really thoroughly. And Victor didn’t like the fact that she kissed them. Well, actually he didn’t care if she kissed the others, just Yuuri. When his sweet Yuuri stood up and answered in almost perfect English she praised him and said: “Here’s your reward.” Before diving down for a French kiss. Victor wanted to separate them, yelling that he was Victor’s and only he was allowed to claim those beautiful plush lips but he retreated grumpily when he realized that his hands went right through them. Didn’t mean he couldn’t pout! The Russian swore when he came back he would kiss his lover silly until he’d forget her kissing!

Then the class ended and they had one last lesson with the octopus before they all walked outside where a stern looking Japanese waited for them. They changed into their PE clothes and stretched. Victor was really proud when almost everyone stared at him in amazement when his legs were a straight line and he had no problems with reaching his toes. They were all right. His Yuuri was really flexible. On and off the ice. He didn’t know which he preferred but he liked to think he loved everything on his lover. The students helped each other with their stretching and light warm ups before the teacher told them to get ready.

At first they were paired in two and grabbed their knives. Victor knew from holding them in his hands that they were harmless to humans and only dangerous for their yellow teacher. 

He watched them training martial art and knife work and stared dreamingly at Yuuri when they had to attack the teacher. Even though he definitely tried to hit him and attacked him seriously he looked so gracefully and elegant, using ballet moves and spins to hit. Victor was suddenly flooded with inspiration. If he could only work those assassin movements into Yuuri’s next program! That would be awesome! And it would give Yuuri leverage because he knew how to move and he had something others didn’t! And maybe Yuuri could teach him a little. And then they could drag those lessons further and Yuuri would have to touch him in all places to correct him … 

He should stop now before something bad happened.

Yuuri even hit one time before he made way for the others and trained again with his partner. A little later he didn’t have that much luck however and was thrown over the shoulder by his teacher. Victor winced when he saw Yuuri landing on his back but the skater rolled and stood up immediately. Seemed like he was used to it.

After that the agent gave them the command to spread around the mountain and get ready. Victor watched with rapid interest when they armed themselves with guns and rifles and worked on different battle strategists. They run into the mountain to hide themselves and Victor was more than a little impressed when he watched everyone free running around and get into position. Then their teacher ran around as human target and gave tips and commands. It was really funny to watch even though he was just as disappointed as Yuuri when the student couldn’t get a clear hit.

After that they changed again and got ready for the next lesson, their teacher teasing them until they erupted and fired at him. Victor laughed. He loved this class.

The lesson was math and because he didn’t really understand anything he began to think about the last few months. Victor began to understand what Yuuri meant. His class was amazing and Yuuri was amazing by coming up with always new ways to kill and at playing two roles at the same time. Student and assassin. They did it so flawlessly and even though Yuuri told them around the treatment they got from the main building they didn’t look down at all. It was quite the opposite. They were all full of high spirits and creativity.

Now, as he watched his lover tenderly from his place next to him he could only shake his head at his own foolishness. He should have told Yuuri. With all these comrades he would have helped him without a second thought and it would have never escalated from there. And, to be honest, after seeing Yuuri in action just made him fall in love that much deeper with him.

He remembered how shocked and confused he was when Yuuri knocked on his window, dressed in military clothes as if ready for battle. He was scared in the beginning when he didn’t recognize him but when Yuuri revealed his face he was just so shocked! His Yuuri climbed all the way up there just to meet him! At that moment he really felt like the princess in the big tower of the witch. And to be honest, he really looked delicious in those clothes. Victor smirked. He would love to have sex with him while he wore those. That would be incredibly hot. Maybe he should ask him. They were easy to clean, right? Like the super clothes they were.

And then at the banquet, when he fought for him and defeated him like it was nothing! Wow. Not only gorgeous but also dangerous. Mikael never stood a chance against his Yuuri and the threat! Victor knew, if he wouldn’t have been so in shock and scared, he knew he probably would have come right then and there in his pants. How could his cute Katsudon be so sexy at the same time? He knew his bloodlust was normally something really dangerous and a threat but Victor just found it incredibly sexy. He wouldn’t mind drowning in it, being undone by those hands, looked down on with those ferocious and wild eyes. Or be the one who would do the undoing. Victor could only imagine the pleasure he would feel when this strong and dangerous creature would be under him, writhing and begging for his touch while wearing those clothes which were a sign of his ferocity. He knew Yuuri could do it. Victor also knew that until now he always held himself back because he didn’t want to hurt him but they finally did it and Victor wasn’t scared anymore. He couldn’t wait until he could tell his Yuuri to not hold back anymore.

And now he understood Yuuri’s short program. He always thought there must have been a story behind it but he could never really understand what story it was. Now he did. It was about an assassin on his mission to kill his next target, seducing him until he could do nothing more but submission himself to him while he played him.  
Victor wouldn’t mind being the next target. He was sure he could convince his lover to play this the next time. It would be really satisfying and sexy seeing him this dangerous again.

Victor didn’t realize the lesson to be over, too engaged in watching at his cute lover adoringly and hungrily, imagining all the things they could do together until the bell rung. He sighed. He should concentrate more. But on the other hand, it wasn’t like anyone could see him. He was invisible for everyone. And no one could scold him when he drifted off after all. But still, he wanted to know more about their lessons.

At a free period Yuuri gave his English teacher a sheet with probably solved tasks. She looked over it. “Not bad. You learn fast.” She said and nodded in approving and Yuuri beamed. Curiously Victor looked at it. It was Russian! 

That’s right. Yuuri told him that she taught him Russian. He found it incredible cute that he learned it just for him but now … he didn’t want to think about how often she kissed him for screwing up. His dear Yuuri would really have to make up for all those wasted kissed on her!

School day was finally over and Yuuri said good-bye to his classmates while he stayed and cleaned the class room together with a girl named Okano. They talked and when they were done they walked down the hallway to another room. Victor blinked and stared at the balled room. Yuuri told him that his teacher made it just for him and those who were interested in it but he wouldn’t have thought that Yuuri would use it.

The two changed into their PE clothes once again and the boy helped the girl with stretches and taught her a few moves. He corrected her and showed her what she wanted to know. After a while their yellow teacher came in and they talked while they trained.

An hour or so later the two changed back and said their good-bye to their teacher, ready to go home. Victor wanted to follow but suddenly the yellow teacher stood in front of him, shaking his head and looking him directly in the eyes. Victor stared. Could he see him? Was that even possible?

After the two students left Korosensei motioned him to follow him back to their classroom and offered him a chair. Victor sat down. They were silent for a moment.

“You can see me” Victor finally said and looked at him in surprised. The yellow teacher nodded.

“Yes, indeed. I could see you since the beginning. But no one else seemed to see you and you don’t seem to expect it so I was silent. But now that we’re alone I would like to know more of course.” He answered and Victor laughed.

“There isn’t much to tell.” He said and shrugged his shoulders, “I must have fallen asleep I first thought but I’ve never heard your or the PE teachers voice before. But I can’t explain it. The last thing I remember is cuddling with Yuuri in his bed and when I woke up I was in front of Yutopia with a younger Yuuri in front of me who couldn’t see me.”

The teacher nodded. “What is your relationship to him?” he asked. Victor smiled dreamingly.

“He’s my boyfriend. We were engaged once but things happened. But I plan to propose again and this time I won’t let him go” he answered truthfully.

“Again?” Korosensei asked and the Russian shrugged. “Yeah. Things happened and I was forced to break the engagement even though I didn’t want to. But that was because I was a fool, didn’t talk to him about it, thought that I was protecting him even though he would have been able to kick his ass three times over without problems.” Victor sighed. He still wanted to kick himself for his stupidity.

The yellow octopus nodded. “You are Victor Nikiforov, right? Katsuki-kun is quite a big fan of yours. And now you’re in a romantic relationship?”

Now the silver haired laughed. “I know. But I’m more than grateful for it. Yuuri is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He said and stared dreamingly out of the window where his future lover walked home.

“Nurufufufu” the teacher chuckled and suddenly he had a notepad in his hands and a pen. “Please tell me more. The story on an idol falling in love with his fan is quite an interesting one.”

The Russian stared at his pink head, looking sleazily at him and broke out laughing. 

“Yuuri told me you’d be like this” he said after he calmed down and smiled a charming smile, “But I don’t think Yuuri would like me to share our story to you.” His smile softened. “But believe me when I say that I love him very much and I don’t want to ever let him go ever again.”

The face turned yellow again and he nodded. “Of course. I saw how you looked at him. Such an expression could never be faked.”

The silver haired smiled. “He really loves you, too. You were a big guidance to him when he lost his way.” Korosensei nodded.

“And I’m glad for that. I once promised to protect and guide them and if I’m still doing that in the future then I’m more than content.”

Now he looked at the Russian. “I’d like to tell you something” he said and Victor nodded. “You said that you wanted to protect Katsuki-kun on your own but for that you had to suffer. In life there are burdens way too big for one person to carry. And you might feel suffocated because the only thing you see around you are walls. But that’s not true. Maybe you have to search a bit longer but you are definitely not alone. Just look around and you’ll see someone reaching his hand out for you. Don’t hide and don’t run away from it. Embrace it and let him help carry the burden with you. And you’ll find out that it isn’t as hard as you thought in the beginning. You’re not alone. Never think you are and try doing everything on your own. You might find the other having different talents from you which help just as easily and are convenient for everything you suffer under.” The teacher explained and Victor found himself listening and nodding. He understood. And he would never make the same mistake again.

“Katsuki-kun is strong. At first glance he seemed weak willed and soft but he is quite the opposite actually. And he has friends, everyone with a different talent. You’ll find him constantly surprising you.” He explained and Victor laughed.

“I found that out not too long ago.” Victor said and chuckled. Korosensei nodded. 

The Russian stood up and held his hand out for a handshake. “It was my pleasure to meet you Korosensei. I’m glad I could meet you even if all this turns out to be a dream. Thank you for caring, guiding and protecting Yuuri while I couldn’t. And thank you for making him who he is today. Without you I would have never been able to meet him. I’ll be forever grateful for that.”

The teacher shook his hand with a tentacle. “The pleasure is all mine. Please continue to take care of him.”

They both smiled at each other.

 

When Victor opened his eyes it was to a drooling Yuuri snuggled close to him. The Russian smiled tenderly at him and hugged him closer. He closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss onto his lover’s forehead. 

“Thank you, Korosensei.”

Victor fell back asleep, feeling safe and sound like never before. All was good.

 

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. This was the final chapter of 'Figure Skater Time - Assassination on Ice'. =D  
> I hope you liked it. It didn't end up like I wanted to but I'm terrible at lemon and I always think I'm not expressing enough. -.-  
> But enough of my rambling. =)  
> I thank you all again soooo much for your support and your encouragement. =D  
> I would have never made it this far without you. =)  
> I'll hope you'll like the other parts of this series just as much. =)  
> Somehow I really like the idea of Yuuri as an 3-E assassin and I still have many ideas for this AU. =)  
> So I hope you'll stick around. =)  
> Oh, and I also do some advertisement on my own for everyone liking Crack Pairings. =)  
> I'll update my strange ChrisxSugino fanfict today, so if you're interested, take a look. =)  
> So, thanks again for all your support and I hope we'll be reading from each other again. =D
> 
> Bye. =D ^^


	11. Update Awareness

Hey. =)

An Uupdate on a completed story? Yes. I just want to say a few things.

The reason why I really wrote this little update. I was made aware that someone is stealing my stories and posted them as his own.   
[This person with the name “arcenasgirl”](https://www.wattpad.com/user/arcenasgirl) was rude and impudent enough to post MY stories and tell everyone they were her own. She copied 2 (!!!) of my stories, “Road to Family” and “Figure Skater Time – Assassination on Ice”, dismissed all my work I put into it, made them sequel and prequel to each other, even though they have NOTHING to do with each other and decided it was in her right to tell everyone that this is her own. 

I’m aware that there might have been a few passages in my other stories, which reminded some of my readers of other stories, but I at least have the gall to tell so that it was either an accident or I say so that I used certain passage of the books or fanfiction as inspiration for those very scenes. In NO WAY have I ever claimed that I wrote those completely without influence. 

I have enough stress and problems on my own and to be made aware of someone who is so shameless as to outright STEAL my stories, tell them as his own and then asking everyone why there haven’t been more views and clicks on “THEIR” stories just makes me pissed. I don’t have wattpad, so I was made aware of it thanks to you. And I don’t see the reason in making me a wattpad account which I will likely never use just to yell at the person. I just want you to be aware that I’m NOT arcenasgirl and I would like you to all remember that the person posting my stories there is not me. 

For those who have wattpad, I would like to ask, only if you want to, to make the person aware of me knowing that I know of their theft. BUT please don’t spread hate, DON’T be rude or degrading. I think making her aware of me knowing about it will be enough humiliation and the person doesn’t need more. So please refrain from hate or rude comments, please just be polite and make her aware of my knowing in a way you would like to be made aware of yourself. Don’t treat her as some kind of culprit or villain and treat her with the respect every human being deserves. We have enough hate in this world and I hope you, my loyal readers, will refrain from spreading even more. 

I thank all of you who commented and bookmarked and subscribed to this story. I really loved writing it and it was so much fun. I hope you'll maybe like my other stories, too, even though I'm currently a bit in a bad place right now and can't really write. But maybe you'll give them a chance. =)

Until then, bye. =D


End file.
